En Contra de los Principios
by yukio87
Summary: Un ataque, una toxina y su vida cambia completamente, no solo la de Leo si no la de sus hermanos, ahora deberán trabajar para los que mas odian con tal de salvar la vida de su hermano. ¿Serán capaces de lograrlo? ¿ Podrán confiar con que los malos les den la cura para lo que ellos mismos provocaron en Leo? No soy buena haciendo sumario pero espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Bueno lo había estado pensando un tiempo y me decidí a escribir una historia sobre mis queridas tortugas ninjas las cuales me han gustado desde que tenía seis años, en la época de los 90 por supuesto. Y como no, tenía que escribir sobre ello, y aquí esta, tras largo tiempo pensándolo decidí hacer esto. Espero que les guste y que sea bien aceptado por ustedes queridas/os lectores._

_Ah! Otra cosita, encontré que los nombres de los clanes como los ninjas del pie, el nombre del destructor o cualquier nombre de personaje era mejor escribirlo en el idioma original, asi que estarán en inglés para hacerme más sencillo la escritura. Gracias por comprender y a lo nuestro._

_Disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

Chapter 1: Pesadilla.

Cuatro figuras vestidas con trajes de ninjas negros se encontraban asaltando un local de beneficencia para los indigentes, ninguno de ellos cruzaba palabras mientras llenaban dos sacos con el dinero, uno de ellos que se veía algo mareado se apoyo en la pared, respiraba algo agitado y se veía muy cansado, su rostro cubierto por la máscara negra solo dejaba ver un par de ojos azules profundos que mostraban dolor físico y al mismo tiempo disconformidad con los actos que estaba realizando, uno de los otros tres se le acerco y le afirmo por el antebrazo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas descansar un poco?-Pregunto con tono preocupado alguien un poco más alto que el, pero de ojos color cafés oscuros, el primero negó suavemente mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y el otro a su pecho-¿Estás seguro?

-Si…solo necesito…recuperar el aire…-Murmuro cerrando un momento los ojos, podía sentir la mirada de los otros dos en el, pero no diría nada, por su culpa se encontraban en esa situación, haciendo actos cobardes y que iban en contra de todo lo que el bushido le enseñaba, pero no podía hacer nada, sus propios hermanos habían escogido esto con tal de ayudarlo.

El de ojos verdes bufo a lo bajo-Cuando esto termine juro que hare pedazos a esa pe…

-Lenguaje…-Dijo agitadamente el de ojos azules profundos.

-Se que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, pero si no lo hacemos jamás podremos conseguir la cura para ti, no importa lo que nos pidan, no me negare si con eso soy capaz de hacer algo por ti-Dijo el de menor estatura mirando al primero con preocupación, aunque sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos era fácil leer lo que sus ojos decían, la inocencia de esos ojos celestes no se había perdido a pesar de los actos cobardes y viles que realizaban.

Era la tercera noche que debían salir a robar para conseguir la medicina que mantenía bajo control la toxina dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, y eso era lo que importaba, cumplir con la misión y dar otro dia mas de vida al mayor de ellos, sabían que el tiempo iba en contra de ellos, pero no podían hacer nada hasta que obtuvieran la cura real de la toxina que estaba matando de a poco a su líder.

-Listo, acabamos con esto-Declaro el de ojos verdes cerrando la bolsa con el dinero y colocándoselo al hombro, los demás asintieron mientras el menor de ellos se ponía la segunda bolsa menos llena de dinero en su hombro derecha o, el de ojos cafés ayudaba al mayor a moverse, lo cual se veía le costaba un gran esfuerzo y una gran energía al líder.

-Leo ¿Estás seguro que puedes andar?-Pregunto por tercera vez el de ojos cafés, Leo tomando aire movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-No tienes que hacerte el duro frente a nosotros, sabemos que lo estas pasando mal-Dijo Raph mirando sobre su hombro a su hermano mayor quien caminaba trabajosamente y cada vez más lento.

Leo se detuvo-Solo…solo quiero…descansar un poco…-Musito cerrando los ojos un momento, su cuerpo se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio, pero como su hermano menor lo estaba sujetando no cayo-…lo siento…

-Deja de disculparte, no es culpa tuya lo que está ocurriendo, es de esos malditos de los foot ninjas, ellos y esa maldita de Karai y Shredder, pero ese otro de Stockman y Bishop y… ¡Aw! Son tantos los malditos que me hacen perder la paciencia-Farfullo Raph cuando casi llegaban al lugar de encuentro de siempre, los demás guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron al edificio abandonado, un grupo de ninjas con Karai y Stockman los esperaba allí, a lo lejos se podía ver a Bishop quien estaba más resguardado que antes.

-Aquí esta lo que pidieron , ahora denos el medicamento-Hablo Donnie mirando a sus dos hermanos para que entregaran las bolsas con el dinero, un foot ninja se acerco y mirando el contenido de las bolsas asintió, Karai movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y Stockman le entrego a Mikey una cajita con una simple jeringa, Mikey saco la jeringa y botando la cajita corrió hacia Leo y Donnie, el ultimo tomo la jeringa de la mano de su hermano menor y le inyecto el liquido a Leo, este tenía cerrado los ojos y parecía que había perdido la conciencia por la forma en que dejaban que todo el peso de su cuerpo se apoyara en Donnie.

-Esperen el próximo llamado…-Comenzó a decir Karai pero Raph la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué no dejamos a Leo fuera de esto y solo hacemos el trabajo sucio mis hermanos y yo, el no está en condiciones de participar en misiones y…?

-Eso no se discute, el debe estar siempre presente en las misiones que les ordenamos o simplemente no habrá más medicamento ni la cura cuando nos sintamos lo suficientemente satisfechos con los resultados, o de otra manera nuestra forma de hacerlo sentir culpable por forzarlos a realizar tales actos no tendría sentido, el deshonor debe sentirlo directamente, no a la distancia-Dijo con ironía Karai, con eso hizo un movimiento de su mano y los ninjas desaparecieron dejándolos solos.

Donnie cruzo una mirada con Mikey y Raph-Creo que la pesadilla en que estamos esta solo comenzando-Murmuro mirando a Leo, su hermano contaba con ellos para obtener la medicina que frenaba o mejor dicho reducía en parte los efectos de la toxina de su cuerpo pero que no la detenía ni la hacía desaparecer, lo cual solo alargaba momentáneamente la vida de su hermano mayor hasta que lograran obtener la cura que lo sanaría y acabaría con esas misiones forzosas. Pero aun había un largo camino por delante y por mientras debía ayudar a Leo a lidiar con los malestares y los efectos de la toxina sobre su cuerpo. Leo parecía estar sumergido en un profundo sueño plagado de dolor y oscuridad, Raph suspiro, se sentía inútil, si tan solo esa noche nada de eso hubiera pasado, en ese momento las cosas serian distintas y su hermano mayor no tendría que estar viviendo con un pie en su tumba, la vida de Leo estaba en juego y ellos no podían darse el lujo de rechazar las misiones o simplemente terminarían perdiendo a su hermano mayor ese mismo dia. Eso ya lo habían vivido y no le agradaba recordarlo, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus otros dos hermanos menores. La peor noche de su vida, había ocurrido cinco días atrás, y aun temblaban con recordar lo sucedido en la guardia tras esa desastrosa noche.

To be continued…

_**Bien hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia que decidí escribir sobre mis tortugas ojala les guste. Por favor dejen review y opinen sobre que les pareció por favor.**_


	2. Causa y Efecto

_Gracias a aquellas personas que dejaron sus reviews en mi historia, no esperaba recibir tantos Reviews en el mismo dia, eso realmente me alegro el dia. A Rose Black Dragon, Dragonazabache, TheSaku, Iukarey, Violeta (Guest), Medeah y __Haoyoh Asakura. _

_Una pequeña explicación de los personajes, me he basado en la apariencia de las tortugas ninjas 2012 pero en realidad la historia se centra en los acontecimientos de las tortugas ninjas 2003 por si les había surgido la duda. Aunque me tiento en mezclar un poco de ambas historias, no se ustedes díganme que opinan, por mientras les dejo con el capitulo._

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo el contenido de esta historia.

Chapter 2: Causa y Efecto.

Raph miro a Leo apoyado completamente en el hombro de su hermano menor, podía ver el sudor que cubría su rostro y el dolor que estremecía todo su cuerpo. Sabía que debían esperar por lo menos dos horas para que esa medicina hiciera efecto en Leo, pero era cruel y terrible ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado tan deplorable, luchando por su vida mientras cometían esos actos criminales para Shredder y sus secuaces. Mikey se le acerco, se veía bastante perturbado, colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano menor en un intento de darle valor y esperanza de que todo saldría bien y que regresarían a cómo eran antes. '_Si esa maldita noche nada de eso hubiera ocurrido' _Pensó Raph recordando lo sucedido.

Cinco noches atrás…

Se encontraban regresando de una patrulla nocturna de rutina, las cosas habían estado normal, ningún disturbio y ninguna señal de los foot ninjas, Leo sabia que la calma no duraría mucho, había oído rumores que Bishop se había unido al grupo de Shredder junto con Stockman y eso lo tenía preocupado, pero desde que ese rumor había aparecido habían trascurrido casi dos meses y nada todavía. Sus hermanos Raph, Mikey y Donnie se encontraban conversando sobre el nuevo videojuego que habían estado jugando antes de salir de patrullaje, Leo lo sabía ya que los había visto jugar durante un momento antes de dirigirse al dojo a entrenar. Suspiro, sus hermanos menores eran asi, nada los cambiaria y eso le agradaba, cuando saltaron al callejón para abrir la tapa del alcantarillado una extraña sensación lo embriago, miro alrededor, desde las sombras varios foot ninjas aparecieron, pero lucían diferentes, no como siempre, sus cuerpos eran más desarrollados y sus ojos brillaban de un color extraño.

-Muchachos en posición-Dijo Leo sacando sus katanas de sus fundas, Raph esbozo una sonrisa empuñando sus sais, por fin tendría una pelea de verdad, estaba aburrido de los ladrones comunes, Donnie tomo su vara y se coloco en posición defensiva al tiempo que se acomodaba el bolso cruzado que siempre llevaba cuando salían a patrullar, Mikey con sus nunchakos miro a los ninjas, eran bastantes, por lo bajo había contando treinta, era la primera vez que veían tantos en una sola pelea-Recuerden no se alejen del centro-Ordeno el de bandana azul mientras los ninjas comenzaban a atacar, sus hermanos asintieron y la pelea comenzó, cada uno se encontraba peleando con unos siete ninjas, pero sin darse cuenta se estaban comenzando a separar, Leo miro alrededor, se encontraba bastante alejado de sus hermanos menores, Mikey estaba muy próximo a Donnie al igual que Raph, algo no le cuadro en todo esto, parecía que el plan de los ninjas era mantenerlo alejado de sus hermanos. Eso no le agrado.

Raph tomo aire intentando recuperar un poco la energía que había estado perdiendo durante la pelea, cuando dio un vistazo para saber donde estaban cada uno de sus hermanos se dio cuenta que Leo era quien más lejos de ellos estaba.

-¡Leo!-Grito para llamar la atención de su hermano mayor.

Leo lo miro de reojo, sabía que debía regresar cerca de ellos, pero los ninjas no lo estaban dejado avanzar, escucho un grito conocido, dándose la vuelta vio a Mikey en el suelo, tenía un corte en unos de sus brazos, empuñando con fuerzas sus katanas intento correr hacia él, pero de la nada uno de los ninjas lo golpeo en la sien izquierda con una larga vara de metal, lo cual provoco que su visión se oscureciera y cayera al suelo aturdido, sobre su cuerpo comenzaron a caer innumerables golpes sin que él pudiera defenderse a sí mismo, de pronto los golpes se detuvieron y uno de los ninjas lo afirmo por la cola de su bandana y le inyecto algo en su cuello, sintió como un liquido comenzaba a correr por su flujo sanguíneo, este le quemaba, todo comenzó a oscurecerse, sus oídos ya no percibían mas ruidos, su cerebro ya no estaba procesando nada, y no se entero de nada más.

Raph vio a su hermano caído, los ninjas habían desaparecido tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de percatarse de nada, corrió hacia su líder, lo que vio lo dejo helado, su hermano mayor se encontraba boca abajo con el rostro ensangrentado y heridas en varias partes del cuerpo, se arrodillo a un lado de Leo y le giro un poco para verlo mejor, a pesar de haberlo visto mal, no parecía estar tan mal herido como había pensado, aun asi debían llevarlo a la guarida para curarlo y que se recuperara bien del daño. Donnie no tardo en aparecer a su lado y comenzó a revisar a Leo con una minuciosidad única de su hermano genio.

-Sus signos vitales son normales, parece que el golpe en su cabeza lo dejo inconsciente aparte de eso, los golpes no son serios, pero de todas maneras hay que llevarlo de regreso a la guarida ya que necesito vendarle la herida de su cabeza y chequear que no tenga daños serios en el cerebro-Dijo el de la bandana purpura mientras intentaba levantar a su hermano mayor del suelo, Raph tomo a Leo por el otro brazo y entre los dos lo levantaron del suelo, Mikey los veía a unos pasos de donde se encontraban, su rostro palido por la preocupación, no le agradaba ver lastimado a su líder y hermano mayor. Raph coloco a Leo en su espalda y lentamente se alejaron de ese callejón dentro de la alcantarilla, de vez en cuando Don revisaba a Leo para asegurarse de que no hubiese cambio en sus signos vitales, lo cual cada vez que revisaba los encontraba iguales. Cuando iban a mitad de camino Leo empezó a moverse, Raph se detuvo mientras Don con Mikey se acercaron a verlo.

Leo abrió los ojos, su cabeza le dolía, no recordaba que había pasado ni porque estaba siendo cargado por Raph a través de la alcantarilla-Aw… ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto parpadeando para sacarse la niebla que tenía antes sus ojos, podía ver a sus dos hermanos menores mirándolo con preocupación.

-Fuimos atacados por los foot ninjas, te golpearon en la cabeza y perdiste el conocimiento, ahora vamos a la guarida para atender tus heridas y las de Mikey-Respondió Donnie señalando el brazo vendado de su hermano menor.

Leo asintió, pero se detuvo ya que sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar-Raph…bájame puedo caminar…

-Nah. Como si te fuera a creer eso, además ya falta poco, sostente firme, no quiero que te caigas-Indico Raph sabiendo lo testarudo que su hermano mayor era, podía sentir la respiración algo rápida de Leo, lo cual indicaba que debía estar aun mareado por el golpe. Su hermano no dijo nada más y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, Raph esbozo una sonrisa, esta vez había ganado la pelea. Aunque no física pero si verbal. Al llegar a la guarida Donnie abrió la puerta y entraron, el sensei no se encontraba en la ciudad ya que había ido a un viaje espiritual misterioso, no les había dicho donde, pero sí que tardaría por lo menos unas buenas semanas. Raph llevo a Leo a la enfermería seguido de cerca de Donnie y Mikey, una vez allí, Donnie se puso a curar el brazo de Mikey, el corte no era profundo y no necesitaría puntadas. Pero de todas maneras le coloco una inyección con antibióticos para prevenir cualquier infección, tras acabar con Mikey, siguió con Leo quien tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama de la habitación. Sin decir nada le limpio la herida y le vendo la cabeza. Tras acabar sus ojos miraron con preocupación a su hermano mayor.

-Bien Leo, necesito revisar que no haya daño a nivel cerebral-Dijo el de purpura, Leo abrió los ojos y se sentó ayudado por Raph-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Leonardo

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Quince años

-¿Qué eres?

-Una tortuga mutante y nuestro maestro y padre se llama Hamato Splinter quien es una rata mutante, él nos enseño el arte del ninjitsu, soy su líder y el mayor, tu eres Donatello, Raphael-Dijo señalando al de rojo-Y Michelangelo es nuestro hermano menor-Donnie sonrió-Estoy bien, solo fue un feo golpe, nada mas-Añadió suprimiendo un bostezo, la noche había sido larga y la batalla cansadora-Ahora será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana hay entrenamiento a las siete treinta, asi que debemos descansar bien-Donnie abrió la boca para protestar pero Leo simplemente le dirigió una mirada seria y su hermano menor guardo silencio.

Raph bostezo-Entonces a la cama-Salió de la habitación dejando a sus dos hermanos solos. Entrando a su habitación se acostó y se quedo dormido apenas su cabeza toco la almohada.

Leo se puso de pie-Donnie de verdad, todo está bien, no coloques esa cara de preocupación, ya ves que nada paso-Dijo para calmar un poco a su hermano quien siempre terminaba preocupado cuando alguno de ellos acababa herido en una de las peleas.

-Lo sé Leo, es solo que me preocupa que algo malo les llegara a pasar a alguno, además eres nuestro líder y hermano mayor, sin tu guía estaríamos perdidos…

-Lo mismo digo, pero sé que si algo me llegará a pasar ustedes están preparados para enfrentarlo-Bostezo-Ahora vamos a dormir que ya son las diez de la noche y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano-Donnie asintió ante estas palabras.

-Buenas noches Leo

-Buenas noches hermanito-Replico el mayor dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez allí se acostó y cerró los ojos, no sabía porque pero se sentía algo extraño, un ligero dolor en su pecho le estaba molestando desde que despertara en la espalda de Raph, pero había preferido no decir nada ya que suponía era culpa de los golpes que había recibido. A los pocos minutos se quedo dormido, pero era un sueño plagado de dolor y obscuridad. Le estaba costando respirar, abrió los ojos, veía todo borroso, aun era de noche, podía ver la luz proveniente del primer piso, Donnie debía aun estar despierto, intento moverse, pero un dolor agudo le cruzo el pecho, como si una cuchilla hubiese atravesado su pecho de lado a lado, su respiración no era más que simples jadeos, no podía respirar el suficiente aire y comenzaba a sentirse cada vez mas mareado, una oleado de nauseas lo golpeo con toda su intensidad, se levanto de la cama apresuradamente, con una mano sobre su boca.

Raph se encontraba en la cocina, le había entrado una sed tremenda, a pesar de sentirse cansado no había podido quedarse dormido, había algo en la noche que lo tenía inquieto, algo estaba mal y no sabía que era, frunció el ceño, mientras miraba hacia la habitación de Leo, al oír que la puerta de la habitación de Leo se abría y su hermano mayor salía de allí palido y tapándose la boca, supo que ese presentimiento tenía que ver con él. Se dirigió al segundo piso pasando por la habitación de su hermano mayor, percibió olor a sangre, sus ojos bajaron al suelo, pequeñas manchas de sangre hacían un camino desde la cama de Leo hacia el sitio donde se había metido, el baño. Se dirigió hacia allá rápidamente, podía ver mucho mas manchas de sangre en el pasillo, lo cual lo preocupo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta golpeo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entreabrió la puerta, lo que vio le helo la sangre en sus venas, en varias partes del piso, la pared, el lavabo había sangre y no poca…sus ojos dieron con la forma de su hermano mayor, al lado del sanitario, de rodillas, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que estaban sobre la tina, su piel pálida, sudorosa y por sus labios se veía sangre, en sus oídos también comenzaba a caer sangre, podía oír la respiración trabajosa de Leo, sus ojos cerrados se entreabrieron y se quedo mirando a Raph quien corrió a su lado y se arrodillo.

-¿Leo que pasa?-Pregunto sintiendo puro terror al ver como más sangre salía de la boca de su hermano al intentar hablar, le puso la mano sobre el cuello intentando medir su pulso, el cual para asustarlo aun mas era realmente rápido y errático-¡DONNIE, LEO ESTA MAL!-Grito desesperado intentando levantar a su hermano del suelo. Escucho pasos desde el primer piso, supo que Donnie lo había oído-¡Estamos en el baño!-Exclamo cuando escucho que su hermano entraba a la habitación de Leo por el grito que dio, supuso que había visto las manchas de sangre en la cama y el piso de la habitación.

Donnie no tardo en llegar, al ver a Leo no tuvo que esperar que Raph le dijera que sucedía, ya que lo podía ver claramente, tomo los signos vitales a su hermano y abrió los ojos preocupado, una lesión en la cabeza no produciría algo asi, debía ser algo más.

-Raph ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería, allí lo podre revisar mejor y ponerle la máscara de oxigeno para que respire mejor, asi como algo para que su corazón lata con normalidad-Pidió mientras salía del baño directo a la enfermería para revisar los estantes que había allí con medicina. Raph lo seguía de cerca con Leo apoyado en su hombro, su hermano apenas podía mantenerse de pie y estaba muy frio, pudo escuchar una puerta que se abría y pasos rápidos, sabía que era Mikey, debía haber oído la conmoción que se había creado con su hermano mayor. Donnie al verlo llegar con Leo le señalo la camilla al tiempo que tomaba una toalla limpia y le retiraba la sangre del rostro a su hermano para luego ponerle una mascarilla de oxigeno y la colocaba en la boca de Leo, abriendo la válvula, tomo una jeringa, llenándola con un liquido de un frasco trasparente le inyecto el liquido en el brazo a su hermano. Leo se quejo y entreabrió los ojos, Donnie apareció a su lado inmediatamente-¿Leo? Hey qué bueno que estas despierto, puedes decirme donde te duele-Dijo con un tono suave pero preocupado.

Leo parpadeo, no comprendía que sucedía, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal-Algo…los foot ninjas…mi cuello…duele…-Musito, no podía pensar con claridad y sus palabras sonaban como si le costara decirlas.

-Bien, déjame ver-Donnie levanto con suavidad la cabeza de Leo para observarle el cuello, podía ver una pequeña marca roja en donde se encontraba la arteria carótida, sus labios se juntaron en una señal de que algo malo podía estar pasando-Es una marca de una aguja, tendré que sacar una muestra de sangre para analizarla y saber que fue lo que te pusieron-Tomo otra jeringa y con mucho cuidado le saco una muestra de sangre a Leo. Revisando la sangre sus ojos mostraron confusión, podía ver que una especie de sustancia estaba en el flujo sanguíneo en una gran cantidad, y se pegaba a las celulas, bajo la vista, debía analizar mejor la sangre y separar esa sustancia de la sangre. Raph lo miraba en una esquina de la enfermería, había estado sentado durante el rato que Donnie hablaba con Leo, no quería interrumpir, sabía que su hermano menor debía saber mejor que le ocurría a Leo, pero al ver el semblante serio de Donnie al revisar la sangre de su hermano mayor, un miedo se incrusto en su estomago y corazón, podía sentir la confusión y miedo que irradiaba de Donnie, algo malo estaba ocurriendo con Leo-¿Qué tipo de sustancia es esta?-Murmuro el de purpura comenzando a teclear en el computador-No hay registro alguno de esto, pero al parecer es bastante toxico…-Sus ojos se posaron en Leo, estos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, Leo con la respiración lenta miro a Donnie, veía borroso y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-No…no te preocupes…estaré bien…-Musito al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraron y perdió el conocimiento. Donnie preocupado aun mas le tomo la mano a su hermano y le tomo de nuevo el pulso, el latido era terriblemente lento, pero aun estaba vivo, debía averiguar mejor que cosa le habían dado que ocasionara lo que vio y debía ser pronto.

-Raph, podrías limpiar el baño, si Mikey lo ve se va a asustar mucho-Pidió mientras continuaba revisando la sangre, su voz había sonado débil y con un tono de temor en ella.

-No te preocupes, lo dejare como nuevo-Raph se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta se encontró con Mikey quien se veía palido y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas-Hey Mikey, vamos no coloques esa cara, sabes que Leo es fuerte ¿no?-Dijo intentando sonar calmado ante su hermano menor.

Mikey bajo la vista-Había sangre…mucha sangre…-Raph maldijo por lo bajo, su hermano había visto el desastre del segundo piso.

-No es tan malo como parece, todo se solucionara, te lo prometo-Con eso hizo que Mikey entrara a la enfermería mientras él iría a limpiar todo.

Mientras limpiaba, su shell cell comenzó a sonar, respondiendo se encontró con el rostro de April en la pantalla.

-Raph menos mal que respondes, había estado llamando a Leo pero no contestaba…

-Leo está mal April, los foot ninja le hicieron algo y no sé que puede ser…

April se llevo una mano a la boca-Entonces por eso los foot ninjas vinieron a dejar un mensaje para ustedes…-Raph la quedo mirando-No me hicieron nada pero dejaron una nota que dice que ellos pueden salvar a su hermano, pero deben ir a un edificio abandonado al oeste de la ciudad a la una, o su hermano morirá-Leyó April el mensaje-Raph, creo que es una trampa, dice que deben llevar a Leo con ustedes o no habrá trato, que lo que le hicieron es una toxina creada por Baxter Stockman que no tiene más cura que la que él hizo, y que Leo solo tiene cuatro horas y media de vida antes que la toxina llegue a su corazón y lo mate-La chica suspiro-¿Qué van a hacer?

Raph trago saliva, sentía como una piedra pesada pasaba por su garganta hasta su estomago-No creo que tenemos muchas opciones ahora mismo…luego te llamo-El de bandana roja apago el shell cell y se dirigió donde sus hermanos, eran las once y media de la noche, tenían una hora y media para llegar al punto de la reunión, sabía qué lugar era, debía ser el mismo sitio donde habían peleado por primera vez.

Una vez les dijo lo que pasaba a sus dos hermanos, Donnie no parecía muy contento con eso, miro a Leo, bajando la vista suspiro, parecía estar peleando consigo mismo.

-De acuerdo, vamos, pero Leo necesitara llevar la máscara de oxigeno, su nivel de oxigeno en la sangre es bajo-Dijo después de largos minutos de deliberar.

Tras una hora de viaje, se encontraron frente a un grupo de foot ninjas que acompañaban a Karai, la vocera de Shredder y a Stockman quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a Leo siendo afirmado por Raph, el de azul se encontraba sin dudas semi-consciente, pero lleno de dolor.

-Creí que no vendrían, bueno vamos a lo nuestro-Karai comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro mirando a las tortugas-Mi padre quiere que hagan el trabajo sucio de nosotros, es la única manera que tienen de salvar a su hermano, pero para eso después de que hayan cumplido la misión asignada en el dia nos veremos aquí y Stockman le facilitara una medicina que detiene momentáneamente la toxina del cuerpo de su hermano, no es la cura, ya que queremos que se sientan humillados por trabajar para nosotros un buen tiempo, cuando nos sintamos complacidos con el trabajo, tal vez les daremos el antídoto, antes no-Karai se detuvo-¿Alguna duda?

Don tomo aire-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que cumplirán con su palabra?

Karai miro a Stockman quien asintió y le lanzo una caja a Don quien lo atajo antes de que diera con el suelo-Eso es la medicina que mantendrá vivo a su hermano por el dia de hoy, asi que hoy a las seis de la tarde estén atentos porque su primera misión comenzara este mismo dia-Se dio la vuelta.

-Aun… no hemos… aceptado…nada…-La voz de Leo no se dejo esperar para reclamar la actitud que Karai estaba tomando, hablando ella y no dejando hablar a sus hermanos, podía sentirse mal y como si su corazón en cualquier minuto podía dejar de latir, pero no permitiría que ella se aprovechara de las circunstancias que ella misma creo, aun cuando le costara la vida.

Karai se giro a verlo con una sonrisa algo maléfica en su rostro y sus cejas levantas en fingida sorpresa-Leo, Leo, realmente crees que tus hermanos van a dejar que mueras, mírales las caras a tus queridos hermanitos, están decididos a hacer lo que les digo si con ello te pueden salvar, ¿no es asi?-Dijo con tono burlón mirando a las otras tres tortugas. Leo intento ver el rostro de Raph detrás de él, pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

-Estaremos atentos a las seis, haremos lo que nos pidas-Leo escucho que Donnie decidía a unos pasos frente a él.

-No nos opondremos, pero deben cumplir con darnos la medicina para Leo y al final la cura, si no lo hacen y mi hermano muere, se las tendrán que ver con nosotros-Raphael hablo detrás de Leo, sus ojos nunca miraron a su hermano en sus brazos.

Mikey asintió tímidamente-No tenemos más opción, pero esta la pagaras una vez esto acabe-Lo ultimo sonó como una amenaza que fue dirigida a oídos sordos, ya que Karai sonrió y dio unos pasos atrás.

-¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, Leonardo tendrá que estar presente en las misiones o el trato no cuenta-Con lo último desapareció antes de que Donnie, Raph o Mikey pudiera decir algo sobre esa última parte.

Leo movió la cabeza a los lados-No…chicos…no…no…-Susurro casi inaudiblemente, pero aun asi sus hermanos lo escucharon.

-Es la única manera de mantenerte vivo, al menos hasta que consiga crear una cura o robarla del laboratorio de Stockman en el cuartel de Shredder-Interrumpió Donnie encarando a su hermano mayor quien lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en los brazos de Raph.

-…No merecen…humillarse…por mi…-Leo dijo entre respiros, odiaba que sus hermanos tuvieran que trabajar para Shredder por él, eso no le agradaba y sabia que traería terribles consecuencias.

-Mira Leo, sé que esto no es algo bueno, pero dadas las circunstancias nos encontramos en las manos de esos mal…-Se aclaro la garganta-De esos malditos, si con este trato podemos salvarte la vida, entonces esto es lo que haremos, tengamos tu permiso o no-Raphael sonaba muy serio y decidido.

Leo cerró los ojos, y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, sintió que Donnie le ponía la inyección en su brazo izquierdo, sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron y perdió el conocimiento.

Raph miro a Donnie-¿Podríamos usar esa jeringa para analizar los componentes?-Pregunto posando sus ojos en Donnie quien le media los signos vitales a Leo.

Donnie miro la jeringas, que para su sorpresa comenzó a evaporarse* una vez todo el liquido entro en Leo, sus ojos se abrieron por lo acontecido-Maldición, inclusive pensaron en eso-Sacudió su cabeza-Lo siento, asi es imposible.

Fin del recuerdo

Raphael suspiro al llegar a la guarida, se dirigieron inmediatamente a la enfermería con sus hermanos, debían hacer que Leo descansara bien para la siguiente misión, pero la condición de su hermano mayor estaba empeorando dia a dia y eso le preocupaba, Donnie no sabía cuánto tiempo más su hermano mayor duraría ni si podría aguantar las siguientes misiones con la complejidad que les estaban ordenando. Todo estaba en un caos y necesitaban un plan para entrar a los cuarteles de Shredder y asi obtener el antídoto pronto antes que las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban o Leo pagaría las consecuencias de todo.

_To be continued…_

_Aquí el segundo capítulo. Es más largo que el primero dado que quería dejar las cosas más claras de porque estaban sucediendo este tipo de cosas con las tortugas. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto? Estoy esperando actualizar una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas, por el tiempo me refiero. ¿Están de acuerdo? Por favor dejen reviews diciendo que les pareció._

_*Se me había olvidado añadir este pequeño detalle en el primer capítulo asi que lo añado aquí. Las jeringas se deshacen una vez que se inyecta su contenido dejando nada como para analizar. Gracias por comprender._


	3. Planes Oscuros

**De nuevo gracias a ****Haoyoh Asakura**** , ****Rose Black Dragon, Cloeh, ****I Love Kittens too****, ****dragonazabache****, ****Violeta (Guest) y al resto que tambien lo lee. Sin su apoyo las historias no son nada. Muchas gracias a todas. **

**Tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido ahora que me salió trabajo pero no abandonaré este fic. Intentaré actualizar los fines de semanas o cada dos semanas, pero que lo hará lo haré.**

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas no son mías ni ninguno de sus personajes. Solo en mis sueños me pertenecen.**

Chapter 3: Planes Oscuros.

Donnie le puso la máscara de oxigeno a Leo, mientras esperaban que la medicina hiciera efecto y que su hermano mayor recobrara el conocimiento, eso por lo menos tardaría una hora, pero lo bueno era que mantenía vivo a Leo por otro dia mas. Mikey los miraba con los ojos rojos, estaba agotado y apenas podía dormir pensando las cosas que habían hecho esos últimos días y las cosas que tendrían que hacer en las próximas misiones, odiaba tener que lastimar a personas inocentes, y más aun el tener que trabajar para esa bruja de Karai, quien era como un perro leal a su amo, y Shredder que no se dejaba ver, eso le molestaba aun mas. Sus ojos dieron con Leo, su hermano parecía respirar con más facilidad, pero la palidez de su piel le preocupaba mucho, desde que lo infectaran el color de su piel había cambiado de manera notoria, no era el tono verde bosque que solía tener, sino uno mucho más claro, como un verde enfermizo. El de naranja deseaba que el dia del ataque hubiese estado al lado de su hermano mayor para haberlo ayudado y prevenir que le inyectaran esa toxina que lo estaba matando, pero no había nada que se podía hacer y eso era lo que más le molestaba de toda la situación.

-Maldición-Mascullo Raph golpeando la pared con fuerza lastimándose los nudillos de su mano derecha, Donnie y Mikey lo miraron con comprensión, ellos sabían tan bien por lo que su hermano de rojo estaba sintiendo sobre todo el asunto de trabajar para el enemigo, Raph movió su cabeza a los lados completamente molesto, se sentía un inútil, sin poder oponerse a los caprichos de esa maldita perra que era Karai, estaban a la merced de ella, Bishop, Stockman y el mismísimo Shredder que debía de estar gozando con lo que le había hecho a Leo y por consecuencia a todo el clan Hamato. Habían decidido no llamar a Splinter para no preocuparlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano su maestro se enteraría de lo sucedido y eso le preocupaba, en el estado que se encontraba Leo, no podían rechazar las misiones, eso los tres lo tenían bastante claro, a pesar de las protestas de Leo sobre eso, ellos no deseaban tener un hermano muerto y no dejarían que eso ocurriera.

Cuando Leo despertó, se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería, solamente acompañado por Donnie-Aw…realmente siento como si me hubiese caído de un decimo piso-Murmuro sentándose en la cama, a pesar de sentirse asi, al menos se sentía mucho mejor que cuando se encontraban en la misión, lo malo era que el efecto solo duraba como máximo unas doce a quince horas luego de eso su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar lentamente hasta que finalmente los efectos de la medicina se acababan y su corazón comenzaba a fallar pero no era tan agradable, ya que si no perdía el conocimiento comenzaba a vomitar sangre en grandes cantidades que preocupaba a todos, lo bueno era que esa vez solo había estado inconsciente al final de la misión, siempre era en ese momento cuando sus hermanos conseguían la medicina, siempre cerca de la misma hora en que su cuerpo había comenzado a fallar la primera vez que le inyectaron la toxina en su cuerpo, pero para entonces o estaba inconsciente o lleno de dolor que no lo dejaba perder el sentido, suspiro mientras lentamente se retiraba la máscara de oxigeno y miraba a su hermano menor-No te preocupes Donnie, estoy bien-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa para intentar animar a su hermano genio.

Donnie desvió la mirada-Leo no digas que estas bien cuando se muy bien que no lo estas, no me puedes engañar, yo siempre me he encargado de curarlos y ver su salud, y ahora mismo se que en cualquier momento te puedes morir…-La voz se le quebró y se tapo el rostro con las manos mientras rompía en un llanto amargo y descontrolado. Leo suspiro tristemente, sabía que todo se debía a él y se sentía culpable de que sus tres hermanos menores, los cuales se suponía debía proteger ante cualquier amenaza se encontraran contra la pared sin poder oponer resistencia a los enemigos, solo para no tener que perderlo a él.

-Será mejor que descanses, estas cansado y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-Dijo poniéndose de pie, mirando el reloj sobre la pared del escritorio de Donnie se dio cuenta que eran casi la una de la noche. Tomando el brazo de su hermano menor lo puso de pie-Vamos te dejo en tu cama y me iré a la mía a dormir un rato, recuerda que mañana April quiere que vayamos a su departamento-Leo murmuro mientras llevaba a su hermano menor a su habitación. Una vez allí lo acostó y arropándolo le dio un leve beso en su frente-Te prometo que todo estará bien, lograremos encontrar una manera de curar lo que ellos hicieron en mi y todo habrá acabado-Donnie asintió levemente y cerró los ojos, Leo salió de la habitación y apagando las luces se dirigió a la suya. Recostándose en su cama cerró los ojos, no tenia sueño, su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad para hallar una manera de acabar con el sufrimiento de sus hermanos, desde la primera misión su primer pensamiento había sido huir de la guarida a algún sitio lejos y morir por la toxina de esa forma sus hermanos no tendrían que trabajar para los malos aunque a él le costara la vida, eso no le importaba si lograba ayudar a sus hermanos, fue al segundo dia tras la primera misión que decidió huir pero Raph lo había atrapado en medio de la huida.

_Tres días atrás…_

_Leo miraba como sus hermanos robaban un laboratorio de armas bilógicas a las afuera de la ciudad, ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo a eso, pero no había más opción. Raph llenaba unos maletines con ciertas armas con nombres extraños que estaban incluidos en una lista que Karai les había proporcionado, mientras Donnie extraía la información de la fabricación de las armas y colocaba la información en un pequeño disco plateado. Leo miro a Mikey su hermano menor hacia de guardia, debían hacer lo pedido en menos de una hora, el reloj de la habitación señalaba las nueve cuarenta de la noche, les quedaba quince minutos, bajo la vista al suelo donde él se encontraba, tenía su caparazón apoyado en la pared mientras, estaba sentado en el suelo intentando mantener su respiración bajo control, de esa manera sus latidos cardiacos se normalizarían, o eso era lo que al menos él creía porque no estaba causando mucho efecto. Cerro un momento los ojos, se sentía muy mareado y su cuerpo demasiado pesado. Oía como sus hermanos se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación, tras unos minutos escucho pasos que se le acercaban, entreabrió los ojos, era Raph, aunque llevaba su rostro tapado por una máscara negra que les habían entregado Karai junto a un traje ninja con el símbolo de Shredder, sus ojos se podían ver, y estos mostraban una profunda preocupación._

_-¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunto mirándolo detenidamente, Leo se encogió de hombros levemente, apenas era capaz de sentir su cuerpo, no podía creer que en tan solo un dia sus vidas habían dado un vuelco tan grande y causado por su descuido, cosa que lo hacía sentir aun peor de lo que se sentía, no físicamente sino espiritualmente, cuando Raph volvió a hablar regreso al presente-No te hagas el fuerte, si comienzas a sentirte mal nos avisas-Miro a sus otros dos hermanos._

_-Estamos listos-Indico Donnie guardando el disco entre sus ropas. Mikey y Raph asintieron, el de rojo ayudo a Leo a ponerse de pie mientras con su mano libre cargaba las maletas._

_-Camino despejado-Anuncio Mikey revisando por última vez el pasillo. Sin ninguna palabra más se dirigieron a la salida del edificio, el Battle shell los esperaba afuera. Con paso no muy rápido debido a su hermano mayor salieron del edificio justo cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, el corazón de Leo se detuvo al ver como sus hermanos se miraban asustados._

_Tomo aire-Movámonos…debe-mos movernos….ya…-Musito lo más alto posible para que sus hermanos lo escucharan. Raph lo miro de reojo, sabía que su hermano mayor tenía razón._

_-Entonces salgamos de una vez de aquí-A toda prisa tomo en brazos a Leo mientras le entregaba los maletines a Mikey, Leo no dijo nada, sabía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para correr, apretando los labios decidió tragarse su orgullo, era lo único que había estado haciendo últimamente y eso comenzaba a fastidiarle. Escucho que alguien disparaba una pistola al aire, eso no era bueno. A toda prisa se subieron al Battle shell, Donnie y Mikey tomaron a Leo para acomodarlo en el asiento más amplio del vehículo mientras dejaban que Raph se colocará al volante para alejarse a toda prisa del lugar, podían escuchar autos con sirenas siguiéndolos, pero con la velocidad que iban fue sencillo perderlos. Leo suspiro, eso había estado muy cerca, vio que Donnie se le acercaba para revisarlo, como lo hacía cada dos horas, el de azul cerró los ojos agotado como se sentía cayó en pocos segundos en un sueño doloroso a causa de la toxina. Cuando comenzaba a despertar se dio cuenta que se habían detenido, debían de haber llegado al punto de encuentro, escucho que hablaban, por las voces supuso que eran sus hermanos con Karai, también oía a Bishop con Stockman, entreabrió los ojos, sus hermanos le entregaba las maletas con el disco._

_-….o su hermano muere-Escucho que Bishop decía con su depreciable voz a Raph, su hermano apretaba los puños asintiendo con la cabeza, por la manera que lo veía estaba seguro que había sido una amenaza sobre la medicina que les daban para él.-Eso fue lo que pensé-Leo cerro de nuevo los ojos, tenía que hacer algo no podía dejar que sus hermanos fueran humillados como estaban siendo tratados por ese grupo de lunáticos pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, no podía moverse y sus brazos y piernas pesaban el doble de lo normal. _

_-Haremos lo que nos piden solo…solo dennos la medicina de Leo por favor-Por primera vez desde que recordaba su hermano Raph estaba rogando, Bishop le lanzo la caja que contenía la jeringa con la medicina, Mikey tuvo que tirarse a atajarlo para que no diera con el suelo. Leo apretó los puños, odiaba estar en esa condición, ni siquiera podía moverse por culpa de la toxina, si no hubiese sido por eso habría salido del Battle Shell y golpeado a esos malditos sin misericordia por hacer eso con sus hermanos menores, sabía que ellos se dejaban humillar por él, pero eso se acabaría, eso lo tenía decidido, era inaceptable que él como el mayor dejará que lo pisotearan como lo estaban haciendo Karai, Bishop y Stockman y sabia que aunque no lo vieran, Shredder debía estar gozando con eso. Cuando vio que se marchaban, cerró de nuevo los ojos, no quería que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta que estaba despierto. Escucho los pasos inconfundibles de Donnie, sabía lo que venía, la inyección. Tras sentir el piquete, escucho que suspiraban al lado suyo._

_-No se cuanto más el cuerpo de Leo aguante, aun con esto su cuerpo está comenzando a fallar, y exigiéndole que asista a estas misiones lo único que está haciendo es agotarlo aun mas, casi no puede estar despierto durante las misiones, y eso que este es el segundo dia que llevamos obedeciendo a esos…-Decía Don tomándole el pulso a Leo-Me preocupa que no alcancemos a obtener el antídoto, Leatherhead está intentando separar los elementos de la toxina y revisando también la sangre de Leo una vez se le ha inyectado la medicina para intentar ubicar los componentes que mantienen vivo a Leo, pero hasta el momento no ha podido identificar ninguno, eso me tiene…-Al final la voz de su hermano se volvió un susurro que no pudo escuchar._

_-No te preocupes, sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser Leo, sé que no se dará por vencido fácilmente-Raph declaraba con completa confianza en la voz. Leo giro un poco la cabeza, se sentía mal por decepcionar a sus hermanos, pero no tenía más opciones lo único que estaba causando era sufrimiento en ellos y eso era algo que no le gustaba que sintieran. De todas maneras el cansancio que sentía lo estaba venciendo y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido. Una vez que regresaron a la guarida, Raph lo tomo en brazos y cuidadosamente lo llevo a la enfermería, acostándolo en la cama, lo abrigo-Bien, mañana tenemos que intentar avanzar un poco en una solución a esta situación-Raph miro a sus otros dos hermanos-No podemos dejar que esos bastardos nos tengan a sus pies, debemos hallar una manera de salvar a Leo y acabar con ellos-Leo lo escuchaba hablar muy lejos, movió la cabeza, podía sentir que estaba acostado en una cama muy cómoda, supuso que debían de estar de regreso en la guarida-¿Leo me oyes?-Pregunto Raph al ver que su hermano mayor movía la cabeza a los lados._

_El de azul entreabrió los ojos, esbozando una leve sonrisa volvió a cerrar los ojos agotado-Es imposible…no oír tu voz…-Musito débilmente mientras abría de nuevo los ojos-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto intentando cambiar el ambiente que sentía tenso._

_Mikey se le acerco y le tomo con delicadeza la mano izquierda la cual estaba helada-Son las once de la noche, asi que sigue durmiendo, necesitas descansar-Leo lo miro, sentía que Mikey estaba sufriendo interiormente por lo que estaban haciendo, podía sentir su confusión y dolor._

_-Ustedes también necesitan descansar-Dijo incorporándose en la cama con lentitud, sonrió al ver tres pares de manos ayudándolo a incorporase-Gracias chicos-Una vez sentado miro a Donnie, Mikey y Raph, cada uno de ellos tenían tremendas ojeras y parecían listos para colapsar en cualquier segundo-Bien, si yo tengo que descansar ustedes tendrán que hacerlo también, asi que cada uno a su habitación-Leo murmuro mirando a cada uno de sus hermanos._

_Raph se giro para evitar que Leo viera el bostezo que dio-Como sea, pero tu dormirás aquí, no quiero que te muevas de esta cama, si te pasa algo al menos aquí contamos con lo necesario para evitarlo-Con eso Raph dejo la enfermería, Donnie le tomo por última vez el pulso y dándole un abrazo a Leo salió del lugar, Mikey estaba medio indeciso, no quería dejar solo a Leo, sabía que al haberle aplicado la medicina por unas horas no habría problemas, pero no quería irse del lado de su hermano mayor._

_-Mikey no te preocupes, si me siento mal los llamare con el cell shell asi que ve a dormir-Mikey baja la vista-Buenas noches hermanito-Le dice volviéndose a recostar en la cama de la pequeña habitación._

_Mikey se le acerca y le da un abrazo afectuoso-Te quiero Leo, por favor no te rindas y sigue luchando, nosotros no somos nada sin ti-Con eso se marcho a dormir. Leo se quedo viendo le techo, esas palabras habían ido directo a su corazón, él amaba más que nada a sus hermanos, pero no le agradaba como estaban saliendo las cosas, y sabia que no tenía más opción. Cuando habían pasado casi tres horas, se levanto de la cama, y silenciosamente, usando toda su habilidad ninja tomo sus katanas y se dirigió a la salida de la guarida, no había ni un solo ruido en el hogar, prueba suficiente de que sus tres hermanos menores dormían plácidamente, o al menos descansaban se aclaro después al oír un gimoteo proveniente de la habitación de Mikey, suspirando decidió decirles adiós por última vez. _

_En la habitación de Mikey su hermano parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, aproximándose le beso la frente y lo arropo-No te preocupes hermanito, todas tus pesadillas terminaran pronto. Te quiero-Le susurro al oído, eso pareció calmar al de naranja. Continuo con la habitación de Donnie, su hermano estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y el resto de él en el suelo, se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro de rodillas a un lado de su cama, esbozando una sonrisa, tomo a su hermano en brazos y lo acostó en la cama, abrigándolo miro la revista "Curas y Antídotos para cualquier veneno" Su hermano no se había rendido, pero allí no estaba la cura para él. Haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Mikey le susurro-No te culpes por lo que Shredder hizo conmigo, y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, siempre te voy a querer-Su voz se estaba quebrando por el dolor que sentía al saber lo que sucedería después al momento que sus hermanos despertaran y se dieran cuenta que él no estaba allí. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora le tocaba su hermano de rojo, su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo quien mejor lo comprendía de todos sus hermanos, y por lo mismo siempre discutían-Raph, siento no poder estar a tu lado para hacerte ver tus errores que a veces cometes por tu terquedad y al no pensar antes de actuar, pero espero que comprendas porque lo hago, aunque peleamos somos los que mejores nos llevamos, tú me entiendes y yo a ti, por lo mismo decir te quiero es lo máximo que podemos decir, por eso en vez te diré que te amo, tu hermano mío espero que cuides bien de Donnie y Mikey, protégelos de cualquier cosa y no busques venganza que no te llevara a nada sano, nos encontraremos de nuevo, eso tenlo por seguro-Con eso le dio un leve beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. En el comedor, tomo una hoja de papel y escribió lo mismo que les había dicho, más una disculpa por ser tan egoísta al haber tomado la decisión que tomo, pero que no podía seguir dejando que sus hermanos menores se sacrificaran, dejando que los malos los humillaran e hicieran el trabajo sucio solo por salvarlo. Una vez listo salió de la guarida y se comenzó a alejar, se dirigió a los restos de su antigua guarida, ese lugar contenía miles de recuerdos de su niñez junto a sus hermanos, sentándose en lo que solía ser el dojo, tomo sus espadas y las dejo sobre el suelo. Tenía que limpiar su alma para sus últimos momentos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar y recordar todo lo que él amaba, sus hermanos, su padre, sus amigos, las conversaciones con sus hermanos, con su maestro, el dia que lo hicieron líder…_

_-¿Qué crees que haces?-Le llego la voz de Raph desde la destruida entrada de la antigua guarida, Leo movió la cabeza a los lados, debía de suponerlo, Raphael era el único que podía saber donde iría en momentos como esos. Se puso de pie y lo quedo mirando sin contestar-¿Crees que puedes decidir matarte por nosotros para liberarnos de trabajar para los malos? Crees que no me daría cuenta que te despedías de nosotros cuando nos mandaste a acostar, que tus ojos reflejaban una resolución egoísta que tu habías decidido ACABAR CON TU VIDA…QUE TU…QUE TU…-La voz de su hermano de rojo iba en aumento, Leo suspiro, era de esperar una reacción asi._

_-Raph…-Comenzó a decir, pero antes que pudiera seguir Raph se le lanzo encima con los puños en alto para pelear con él, 'Bueno, eso sí que no lo esperaba' pensó Leo esquivando el ataque-Raph cálmate, esto es completamente innecesario-Dijo Leo afirmando los brazos de su hermano menor, estuvieron forcejeando por largos e interminables minutos, Leo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces evito que Raph lo golpeara o este se golpeara por el ataque de ira en que se encontraba, cuando sintió que las fuerzas con las que Raph forcejeaba iba disminuyendo supuso que no durarían mucho más, y como había supuesto este cayó de rodillas sin fuerza momentos después de pensar eso-¿Raph?-Intento una vez más de obtener una respuesta calmada de su hermano de rojo, Raph respiraba agitado en sus brazos._

_-No…no lo hagas…no te rindas…-Unas pesadas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Raph, el de azul volvió a suspirar, eso se le había hecho una costumbre últimamente._

_-Sabes porque tengo que hacerlo, si muero ahora ustedes no tendrán que sufrir más, Mikey está siendo dañado, esas misiones están manchando su alma pura, Donnie está comenzando a sentirse responsable de no hallar una cura para esta toxina, y no me gusta hacerlo sentir asi…y tu….-Sus ojos dieron con los de Raph-Y tu estas intentando abarcar todo el peso de esto, aun cuando no es tu responsabilidad, te has dejado humillar, has rogado…eso no me lo perdono, es mi culpa de nadie más…-Ahora era Leo quien lloraba amargamente, Raph lo abrazo mientras se consolaban mutuamente. Por largos minutos permanecieron asi, sin que ninguno de ellos dijera palabra alguna. Leo cerró los ojos-¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?-Pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible._

_Raph sonrió-Porque te conozco-Fue su única respuesta._

_-Gracias por venir-Murmuro Leo sintiéndose débil de pronto, su cuerpo se estaba apagando, podía sentir como un sabor de sangre llenaba su boca, abrió los ojos, Raph lo miraba preocupado, sin poder evitarlo se giro un poco y comenzó a vomitar sangre, grandes coágulos de sangre caían sobre el charco que se estaba formando frente a él, rojo intenso, el olor metálico lleno sus sentidos, su vista se le oscureció y se sintió caer. Raph lo sujeto antes de que diera con el suelo, volteándolo de lado para que no se ahogara con su sangre, Leo continuo vomitando en los brazos de su hermano menor, tras casi quince minutos, Leo se detuvo respirando agitado, de reojo vio que Raph se veía palido y con el rostro surcado de preocupación-…l-lo…s-si-sien-to…-Musito cuando su vista se oscureció por completo y no se entero de nada más. _

_Luego de eso, Leo despertó en la enfermería rodeado por Mikey, Donnie y Raph, sus tres hermanos lo miraban preocupados. Cuando Donnie lo vio consciente, le tomo el pulso._

_-Tremendo susto que nos diste-Comento Donnie revisando sus pupilas y su respiración-Tus latidos eran agónicos, pensamos que no lo contarías, pero menos mal que despertaste, perdiste mucha sangre, pero no la suficiente como para darte una trasfusión-Explicaba mientras terminaba de revisarlo-¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Leo parpadeo, sin apartar sus ojos de Raph esbozo una sonrisa-Mejor, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-Pregunto incorporándose lentamente._

_-Son las diez de la mañana, Raph te trajo a las cinco de la mañana, asi que estuviste dormido cinco horas-Donnie sonrió, viendo a su hermano mayor-No te preocupes, ya avisamos a April que es mejor que ella venga aquí, no quiero que tu condición empeore de aquí a la noche-Dijo Donnie, Raph estaba extrañamente silencioso, lo cual llamo la atención de Leo._

_-No es necesario que ella venga, estoy bien, no quiero otra niñera más-Farfullo molesto Leo, siempre que algo como eso pasaba llamaban a April para que lo cuidará mientras ellos ordenaban la guarida, asi se quedaban tranquilos de que no hiciera nada por el dia._

_Se oyeron unos pasos en la guarida, detrás de ellos-Pues lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí-La voz inconfundible de April sonó en la guarida._

_Leo suspiro-Se supone que soy el líder por lo que yo decido las cosas no ustedes-Mascullo molesto, pero al notar el rostro de Raph no dijo nada más-Como sea, voy a leer el arte de la guerra asi que no me molesten-Se puso de pie, no se sentía mal, solo algo débil, paso por el lado de sus dos hermanos más chicos, pero cuando iba a pasar por el lado de Raph este le tomo el brazo._

_-Queme la nota que dejaste para que no la vieran, les dije que habías salido un momento a tomar aire conmigo cuando te paso eso-Susurro al oído de su hermano mayor rápidamente, Leo lo quedo mirando, esperando que dijera algo más pero Raph lo soltó y se alejo del lugar._

_Cuando estaba solo en su habitación Raph volvió a aparecer. Leo sonrió, era extraño que Raph le hablara tanto en la misma mañana-No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste, no podre aguantar perder a un hermano, menos tu, eres el único hermano mayor que tengo y no podre cargar con la responsabilidad que tienes, nadie podrá reemplazarte jamás, asi que no lo hagas de nuevo-La voz de su hermano sonaba áspera como si hubiese llorado. Al verlo darse la vuelta para alejarse de nuevo, se le acerco para tomarlo por el brazo._

_-Gracias hermano, te prometo que continuare luchando, no me daré por vencido-Ambos se miraron por unos momentos. Hasta que April se les unió, ambos asintieron y Leo volvió a su cama, mientras Raph se dirigía al comedor._

_Fin de Recuerdo._

Leo sabía que si en ese momento Raph no hubiese aparecido, él ya no estaría allí. Su hermano lo había salvado de cometer la mayor estupidez de todas, y eso lo agradecía, pero sentía que estaban nadando contra la corriente, no confiaba que los malos les darían el antídoto fácilmente, aunque cumplieran con las misiones, encontraba difícil que se las entregaran, pero sabía que sus hermanos ya estaban planeando un método de entrar al cuartel de Shredder para robar el antídoto. El sueño que no había sentido antes, ahora llegaba a él, se acomodo en la cama mientras dejaba que el cansancio y el sueño lo adormecieran y llevará a un mundo donde todo tenía una solución y su cuerpo no doliera como lo hacía.

En el cuartel de Shredder.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más esa medicina hará efecto en Leonardo?-Pregunto Bishop a Stockman quien se encontraba preparando la jeringa que llenaría con la medicina para la tortuga-Sé que esa medicina tiene un tope…

-Máximo un mes, aunque todo depende de que tan rápido la toxina avance en él, por la cantidad que le inyectaron diría que una semana y media más, pero para entonces habremos obtenido lo que queremos y ellos ya no serán más útiles para nosotros-Contesto mientras acababa- Pero tenemos ahora el trabajo de la señorita Karai, el señor Shredder quiere que creamos un arma que destruirá toda la ciudad, pero masivamente, de esa manera todos le temerán y tendrá el mundo bajo su control-Reviso unos archivos en el computador-Aún nos faltan algunos ingredientes, pero para ello hay que comprarlo en el exterior, necesitaremos mucho dinero y los otros componentes que hay por aquí-Stockman sonrió, le agradaba crear cosas para que las personas vivieran en un eterno terror.

Karai los miro cuando entro al laboratorio-Mi padre desea que hoy consigan los componentes del edificio de manipulación genética que queda a la salida sur de la ciudad, esta es la lista, ustedes se encargaran de contactar hoy a las tortugas, y Bishop tú te encargaras de los pedidos en el extranjero, mi padre quiere avances y los quiere ya lo verán las consecuencias-Les dejo unos papeles y se marcho dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-El dinero que trajeron las tortugas anoche alcanza para algunos de estos pero no para todos, esta vez los mandaremos separados a dos misiones, el de rojo y el de azul irán por los componentes mientras los otros dos irán por el dinero del banco central-Bishop murmuro sentándose en una silla mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-Y la guerra comenzara pronto-Añadió Stockman mirando un frasquito con un liquido azul-Mientras las tortugas no tengan esto, estarán bajo nuestro control hasta que se den cuenta que la medicina ya no surte efecto, pero para entonces será demasiado tarde-Guardo el frasquito en una caja trasparente en un congelador de una esquina.

_**To be continued….**_

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Algún comentario? Por favor dejen reviews, los adoro. Gracias por leer y el próximo capítulo se viene algo tal vez muy malo para las tortugas.**


	4. Problemas y Mentiras

_**Había dicho que subiría el capítulo el Sábado pero resulta que mi querido modem ya no me funciono más y tuve que esperar para que me prestaran otro, estoy intentando comprarme uno, pero es algo complicado cuando una es nueva trabajando. Y eso también es parte de que porque subí este dia el capítulo ya que siendo profesora me ocupa mucho tiempo el ver materiales y las actividades, pruebas, trabajos y todo eso, pero sigo diciendo este trabajo no lo abandonare, es mi vida y mi medio de salir del stress. Gracias por leer y gracias a **__**megaN, Violeta, millie456, superN, **__**StopTheTime**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__** , **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** y **__**I Love Kittens too**__** por su continuo apoyo en este trabajo, sin ustedes la historia no sería nada. Y pido comprensión por si me tardo en subir el próximo capítulo, pero no abandonen la historia por favor. Ahora los dejo con el capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ojala fuera así. : (**_

**Chapter: 4 Problemas y Mentiras.**

Raph volvió a golpear su bolsa de boxeo, con cada golpe era como un recuerdo de esa mañana, si no hubiese sentido a Leo salir de la casa, si no hubieses encontrado la nota la historia sería distinta. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado de nuevo dormido, no habría podido detener a Leo de lo que intento o intentaba hacer cuando lo encontró, con la espada al frente de él y preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía, la muerte, suspiro dando otro golpe más a su bolsa agradecía que eso no ocurriera. Se alegraba de haberse levantado por un sentimiento que no le permitió dormir más cuando leyó la nota en el comedor, su estomago se hizo un nudo y su pecho se apretó por miedo de que Leo preferiría morir que dejarlos seguir haciendo lo que estaban realizando para los malos, sin pensarlo dos veces había salido a buscarlo.

-Leo ojala no vuelvas a cometer algo como eso-Murmuro volviendo a golpear la bolsa, escucho unos pasos detrás de él aproximándose adonde estaba, no había tenido la necesidad de voltear para saber quién era-No tienes que decir nada, eres mi hermano es nuestro deber cuidarnos-Dijo sin voltearse.

Leo lo quedo mirando por unos instantes-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-Inquirió intentando sonar despreocupado y relajado, ambas cosas que no sentía para nada. También la pregunta era sin importancia, entre ellos dos siempre había habido una unión inexplicable, lo mismo le sucedía con sus otros dos hermanos, pero la relación que tenia con Raph, aparte de las peleas siempre había sido distintas desde pequeños. Posiblemente era por la cercanía de la edad, después de todo ellos se llevaban por escasos tres minutos en comparación con las casi seis y ocho horas que se llevaban con Donnie y Mikey respectivamente.

Su hermano lo quedo mirando un momento dejando de golpear el saco-Porque eres tu-Fue su simple respuesta-No sabes cuánto me preocupe esta mañana cuando encontré la nota y tu no estabas, si hubiese llegado unos momentos después estarías muerto y nos habrías dejado solos, al menos fui yo quien encontró la nota y no Mikey o Donnie, ellos lo hubiesen tomado mal, ellos se quebrarían si te perdieran…y yo…igual hubiese sufrido si te hubiese pasado algo, a pesar de las peleas que tenemos…o que al menos solíamos tener cuando estabas bien…yo igual te quiero-Sus ojos mostraban una seriedad que en muy pocas ocasiones mostraba-Nosotros somos un equipo sin ti el equipo no existe, eres nuestro…-No le agradaba usar la palabra "Lider" ya que por ese nombramiento su relación se había visto dañada cuando su maestro eligió a Leo para serlo-Hermano-Agrego mejor para no decir la palabra que tanto le molestaba.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a hacer algo parecido-Replico tomando a Raph por su antebrazo derecho lo acerco a él, dándole un abrazo fraternal le susurro al oído-Somos hermanos, y estaremos juntos hasta el final-Soltándolo ambos se miraron-Vamos April dice que algunos foot ninjas estaban rondando cerca de su tienda anoche y cree que están planeando algo-Raph asintió y siguió a Leo al comedor donde estaban sus otros dos hermanos sentados junto a su amiga.

-Raph veo que Leo logro hacerte salir del dojo-Comento Mikey esbozando una sonrisa. Raph simplemente lo miro mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-Bueno como iba diciendo Casey ha visto más movimiento de lo normal cerca de mi departamento, cosa que nos tiene preocupados, los foot ninjas saben donde vivimos y creo que piensan hacer algo a mi lugar como lo hicieron la otra vez cuando emboscaron a Leo y destruyeron el lugar-Decía April mientras hacía girar la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

-Investigaremos eso, no te preocupes April, nada malo volverá a suceder-Murmuro Leo sentado al lado de su hermano de rojo, desvió la vista hacia la sala de descanso, se sentía algo mareado, posiblemente por la sangre que había perdido esa mañana, pero había algo mas, las molestias que por lo general sentía causado por la toxina estaban empeorando, podía sentirlo, pero no diría nada, ya demasiados preocupados estaban sus hermanos para preocuparlos mucho mas.

Esa tarde Donnie se dirigió al sitio de April para colocar más seguridad y evitar cualquier cosa, junto a Mikey para que lo ayudara con la instalación, aunque el de naranja solo se encargaría de pasarle lo que le pidiera y de vigilar el perímetro, dejando a Raph con Leo en la guarida. Raph se encontraba en el dojo golpeando de nuevo el saco, y Leo en su habitación recostado intentando descansar. Su habitación había sido limpiada con cuidado eliminando cualquier mancha de sangre, hasta el olor metálico que antes se sentía había desaparecido, gracias a algún producto creado por su hermano genio. Se sentía cansado, eran las cuatro de la tarde, siempre a esa hora comenzaba a sentirse mal, ya que estaban llegando a la hora límite del medicamento, escucho que Raph subía las escaleras y entraba a su habitación, cerró los ojos, el dolor en ocasiones se hacía insoportable, gimió un poco e intento tranquilizar su respiración la cual se había agitado por el dolor.

-¿Leo?-Dijo Raph desde el otro lado de la puerta, Leo suspiro, sabía que lo iría a ver para saber cómo se encontraba.

-Pasa-Musito aguantando dar un pequeño gemido por el dolor en su pecho, Raph abrió la puerta y entro con paso lento. Leo lo miro desde la cama-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sintiendo otra oleada de dolor recorrer su cuerpo.

Raph se le acerco-Tienes dolor, ¿no es asi?-Comento al ver el rostro palido y lleno de sudor de su hermano, Leo no dijo nada, era su manera de decir que si-Si quieres llamo a Donnie, en una cuantas horas más tendremos que ir a la misión, y has empeorando, hay que mantener el dolor bajo control para no estresar mas tu cuerpo-Raph se sentó a su lado-Si tan solo te dejaran quedar fuera de las misiones pero esos mal…

-Lenguaje-Susurro Leo haciendo una mueca de dolor, su pecho dolía demasiado-Los de foot aun no han llamado, ¿cierto?-Dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Raph lo miro, podía ver que su hermano se encontraba sumido en un terrible dolor físico por esa maldita toxina-Aun no, falta un poco más de una hora para que se contacten-Respondió llevando su mano a la frente de Leo, estaba un poco caliente-Tienes un poco de fiebre-Comento sintiendo que Leo estaba empeorando con el paso de los días, lo cual le preocupaba, tenía miedo de que en algún momento la medicina que le daban dejara de hacer efecto y Leo muriera por ello.

El de azul se acomodo en la cama mientras esperaba que otra oleada de dolor desapareciera, no le agradaba quejarse ni menos causar problemas frente a sus hermanos-No es nada con un poco de descanso se me pasará-Susurro sintiendo que sus parpados pesaban el doble, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedo dormido dejándose engullir por el sueño que desde unos días no era más que dolor y una lenta agonía.

Raph miro como su hermano mayor se quedaba dormido, suspirando decidió ir a buscar un recipiente con agua fría más un paño para colocar en la frente de Leo. Tras casi quince minutos, regreso a la habitación de su hermano y mojando el paño saco el resto de agua y la puso sobre la frente afiebrada de Leo-Debes resistir hermano, no puedes dejar que esos malditos ganen-Murmuro mientras esperaba que la fiebre de su hermano cediera.

Donnie y Mikey llegaron a la guarida casi una hora después, Raph en ese momento se encontraba aun en la habitación de su hermano mayor, cuya fiebre había empeorado y ahora hervía en ella, su frente surcada de sudor, y su respiración lenta y trabajosa, ni siquiera los intentos de Raph por hacer que descendiera servía y el de azul se mantenía sumido en el mundo de la inconsciencia. El de rojo al oír la puerta miro a su hermano mayor, Leo tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados como si le doliera algo. Desde que se había dormido no había despertado de nuevo, lo cual le preocupaba. Suspiro, sus dos hermanos menores se iban a preocupar demasiado al saber de la condición de Leo, pero no había manera de ocultar el hecho que el estado de salud de su líder había empeorado en las ultimas horas y ellos no podían hacer nada por cambiarlo dada la causa de actual del porque Leo estaba asi.

Mirando alrededor Donnie frunció el ceño al no ver a ninguno de sus dos hermanos mayores por el primer piso de la guarida, eso era raro, por lo general en los últimos días, cuando algunos de ellos salían siempre se quedaba Leo o Raph si Leo se sentía mal, esperando a que llegaran para esperar por el llamado de Karai, Bishop o Stockman, pero ninguna tortuga se veía por esos lados. Mikey miro al segundo piso donde una luz se veía en la habitación de Leo, escucharon pasos y Raph apareció desde la habitación de su hermano mayor con rostro de preocupación tan común en los últimos días desde que Leo había sido envenenado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Donnie al notar mucho más serio de lo normal a su hermano de rojo.

Raph suspiro-Leo tiene fiebre, y en la ultima hora ha subido demasiado, comenzó con treinta y ocho y ahora tiene cuarenta, no puedo bajarla y Leo no despierta-Contesto apoyándose en el barandal de la escalera con rostro visiblemente agotado.

-¿Cuarenta?-Murmuro Donnie cruzando una mirada con su hermano de naranja-Mikey puedes traerme mi botiquín del laboratorio, el de color rojo no el verde-Pidió comenzado a subir las escaleras.

-No hay problema, voy en seguida-Musito Mikey sin siquiera mirar a su hermano, con paso rápido se dirigió al laboratorio mientras Donnie entraba a la habitación de Leo. Cuando entro al laboratorio cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella, por sus mejillas rodaban una gran cantidad de lagrimas, el llanto nacía desde su pecho, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a su hermano mayor, a su héroe, pero se había dado cuenta que con el paso de los días, la salud de su hermano había decaído enormemente, a pesar de la medicina que lo mantenía vivo por el dia, la toxina estaba matando de a poco a su hermano, y eso tanto Donnie como Raph lo sabía.

-No creo que Leo pueda hacer mucho en esta misión, su salud está decayendo y no podemos dejar que decaiga más-Mascullo molesto Donnie, si él pudiera dejaría a Leo en la guarida, pero las exigencias de los malos no podían ser cambiadas ya que pondría en riesgo a su hermano mayor, cosa que no deseaba ni él ni sus otros hermanos.

-Lo sé, pero si Leo no va sabes que no nos darán la medicina-Replico Raph sentándose al lado de Leo. Donnie lo miro unos instantes-Se lo que estas pensando, pero Karai le dirá a Shredder si no ve a Leo-Añadió cuando se dio cuenta que Donnie quería hacer creer a los malos que Leo se encontraba dentro del Battle Shell durmiendo considerando lo malo que estaba, pero entonces ella pediría verlo y las cosas se complicarían, y eso no lo deseaban de momento.

Donnie miro a su hermano mayor en la cama, su rostro más serio de lo normal, sus ojos mostraban cansancio, ninguno de ellos había podido dormir bien en los últimos días, desde que toda esa pesadilla comenzó-Lo tengo en cuenta, pero sé que esos no están interesados en si Leo vive o muere, tan solo quieren que sufra enormemente y se sienta humillado, ya que conociendo a Leo, él debe pensar que todo esto es culpa de él y por lo mismo no dice nada durante las misiones, aun cuando no se sienta bien-Dijo con desanimo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse los malos pensamientos-Es raro, Mikey ya debería de estar aquí, la fiebre de Leo necesita ser atendida, tenemos pocas horas para lograr que se recupere aunque sea un poco, sé que no estará al máximo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a perder la medicina para mañana…

-Ya estoy aquí-Murmuro Mikey apareciendo con los ojos rojos y cubiertos de lágrimas. Raph se le acerco, sabia a que se debía, su hermano menor no era bueno como para lidiar con la idea de perder a su hermano mayor de esa manera tan dolorosa-Lo siento por tardarme…-Le entrego el botiquín a su hermano de morado. Raph por su parte había rodeado los hombros de su hermano menor en un gesto de apoyo para que dejara de llorar.

-No te preocupes, Leo estará bien, solo necesita descanso y esto-Dijo Donnie sacando del botiquín una jeringa con un liquido transparente, limpiando el área donde le pondría la inyección a su hermano le puso el liquido-Es una medicina muy útil, le ayudara a disminuir la fiebre a una más tolerable, pero hará efecto en una hora más, será mejor dejarlo descansar, dentro de poco tendremos que juntarnos con esos…-Donnie se mordió el labio inferior, todo eso lo hacía sentir un inútil, ni siquiera podía encontrar la cura para su hermano y para salvarlo debían trabajar para los malos haciendo que Leo se sintiera mal y su salud fuera empeorando.

En el cuartel general del Shredder, laboratorio de Stockman.

-Ya estoy listo para contactarme con las tortugas, hoy quiero comenzar temprano, ambos sitios están algo alejados del lugar de encuentro y no quiero esperar mucho-Dijo Bishop tomando el teléfono, comenzó a marcar el número de Donatello.

Karai sonrió, los planes estaban marchando tal cual ellos esperaban y su padre estaba muy complacido con todo. Ellos no tenían pensado entregar la cura a las tortugas, su padre quería que Leo muriera en alguna de las misiones haciendo más miserable la vida de las demás tortugas y del mismísimo Splinter. Bishop colgó el teléfono tras unos pocos minutos.

-Prepárense, y no te olvides de la "Medicina"-Dijo Karai sonriendo irónicamente al mencionar la palabra "medicina" que ellos le daban a Leonardo.

Stockman asintió-La tengo lista, además no hará mucho efecto, el ninja que inyecto la toxina FXT2-071 me dijo hace unas pocas horas atrás que cuanto la inyecto directo en la aorta de la tortuga de azul, la dosis era mucho más alta de lo que le habíamos dicho, su padre se encargo personalmente de cambiar la dosis que había dicho yo y por lo mismo la cantidad de medicina que le damos para mantener la toxina bajo control no es la indicada, pero no cambiare la cantidad lo cual reducirá aun más el tiempo de vida que le queda, había pensado que sería dentro de una semana y media cuando la medicina dejaría de hacer efecto pero en realidad son como máximo unos cinco días lo que le queda a ese idiota, suficiente para conseguir los últimos componentes que son necesarios para terminar la construcción del arma-Comunico apagando el computador que estaba ocupando.

-Perfecto-Susurro Karai con un rostro que causo un escalofrió en el científico.

-Las tortugas van camino al lugar de encuentro, estarán en una media hora más, será mejor comenzar a movernos, deseo ya tener en mis manos esos componentes de una vez por todas-Con eso Bishop y Karai se pusieron en marcha, Stockman dejo la caja donde iba la medicina en su bolsillo y siguió a ambos por los largos y protegidos pasillos del cuartel.

Guarida.

Leo se encontraba apoyado en Raph quien lo tenía rodeado por los hombros mientras Mikey lo afirmaba por la cintura para que no cayera, se sentía muy débil, y apenas podía mantenerse de pie, la fiebre ya no era tan alta, pero aun asi no había desaparecido.

-Será mejor irnos, pero Leo recuerda que si te sientes muy mal tienes que avisarme, el dolor puede ser demasiado para tu cuerpo y podrías colapsar en medio de la misión, lo cual quiere decir que podrías acabar con una bradicardia o algo peor-Donnie explicaba mientras se dirigían a la Battle Shell.

-Donnie…no es…necesario de-decirlo-Musito Leo al detenerse frente al vehículo, Raph con Mikey no lo soltaban, lo cual internamente agradecía, no creía que sus piernas fueran a soportar su peso dado lo débil, cansado, mal y enfermo que se sentía. Raph a su lado lo miraba con preocupación, tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho de su hermano, y desde allí podía sentir como latía el corazón de Leo, pero lo que sentía lo hacía sentir mucho más preocupado, ya que el latido era errático y débil, pudo notar que Mikey lo miraba desde el otro lado de Leo, parecía por el aspecto de preocupación de su rostro que se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él.

-Subamos chicos, vamos algo atrasados-Dijo Donnie esperando que Raph recostara a Leo en un colchón que habían preparado para su hermano mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de la condición que se encontraba. Una vez Raph acostó a Leo, este se dirigió al asiento para conducir, asi Donnie se preocuparía de ver a Leo por si algo sucedía.

-No te preocupes estarás bien-Le dijo el de morado suavemente desde su puesto al lado izquierdo de Leo mientras veía como cerraba los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor, en ese momento no le podía dar nada dado que debía esperar otras tres horas para darle los analgésicos y la morfina para mitigar el dolor.

Tras casi una hora de conducción Raph detuvo el Battle Shell, desde allí podían ver a los malos ya esperándolos. Donnie suspiro al mismo tiempo que Mikey, Leo mantenía los ojos cerrados respirando irregularmente, su respiración era trabajosa y jadeante.

-Es hora de la siguiente misión-Murmuro Mikey ayudando a Leo a sentarse, este se quejo un poco al incorporarse-Lo siento-Dijo cuando lo sacaban de la parte de atrás del Battle Shell junto a Raph.

Bishop sonrió-Ultima vez que llegan tarde, no nos gusta la espera-Espeto molesto, sacando sus lentes oscuros de su abrigo miro a las tortugas quienes bajaban a Leo con sumo cuidado, el de azul se veía peor que el dia anterior, una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo el rostro de los presentes, menos de las tortugas-Bien la misión de hoy será por separado, Donatello con Michelangelo irán al banco central, quiero que roben todo el dinero que entre en su auto, mientras Leonardo con Raphael irán a conseguir unos componentes del edificio de manipulación genética que queda a la salida sur de la ciudad, supongo que tienen otro medio de transporte para ir-Explico colocándose las gafas.

Donnie cruzo una mirada con Raph, ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, Leo estaba en muy mala forma y separándolos de esa manera solo traería problemas, además de que a su hermano de azul podría sucederle cualquier cosa durante la misión lo cual les preocupaba, pero no podían oponerse.

-Bien iremos a la misión que nos ordena, y además tenemos otro vehículo mas pequeño pero suficiente para dos-Contesto Raph sin soltar a Leo quien tenía el rostro apoyado en su pecho, su hermano mantenía los ojos cerrados respirando peor que antes, podía sentir que la fiebre de su hermano comenzaba a subir ya que Leo tenia apoyada su mejilla sobre su pecho.

-Asi me gusta obedientes y sin chistar-Comento Karai apoyando su espalda contra una pared del edificio. Raph la quedo mirando con ira, pero respiro hondo, no podía dejarse llevar por la ira en momentos como esos.

-Yo me encargare de sacar el Shell Cycle para ti y Leo-Anuncio Donnie apretando unos botones del control remoto, a los pocos segundos la puerta trasera se abrió y el Shell Cycle apareció. Leo entreabrió los ojos cuando Donnie se le acerco a tomarle el pulso-Recuerda que si te sientes mal, debes avisar-Dijo cuando Raph se sentaba en el Shell Cycle, mientras Donnie con Mikey sujetaban a Leo para que su hermano de rojo se acomodara para pasarle a Leo quien iría sentado en el regazo de Raph asi evitarían que se cayera debido a su débil condición. Una vez listo Raph sujeto fuertemente pero a la vez gentilmente a Leo entre sus brazos, Leo había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. 'Realmente debe de sentirse muy mal' Pensó Raph viendo el rostro palido de su hermano mayor. En eso Bishop se le acerco, era extraño que hiciera eso cuando nunca lo hacía.

-Lárguense, necesito hablar con ellos dos en privado-Dijo mirando a Donatello con Michelangelo, el de morado frunció el ceño y se alejo algo molesto por la interrupción junto a Mikey quien a pesar de alejarse de sus dos hermanos mayores no despegaba su mirada de Leo-Estos son los componentes que quiero que me traigan y no quiero que tus otros hermanos se enteren o no tendrán la medicina para su "queridísimo hermano"-Extendió en su mano un papel con varias cosas. Raph desvió la mirada y asintió-No se olviden, ahora lárguense-Raph no necesito oírlo dos veces y comenzó a manejar sujetándolo fuerte a su hermano mayor por si se caía. Pero parecía que se había dormido dado que no había mencionado nada desde que había hablado con Donnie antes de subir al Battle Shell.

Donnie miro preocupado como sus dos hermanos se alejaban del sitio de la reunión, le preocupaba enormemente el estado de salud de Leo, pero no podía hacer nada más que darle medicamentos contra el dolor para que su hermano no sufriera tanto. Subiendo al Battle Shell junto a Mikey también se alejaron, no deseaba quedarse un minuto más viendo la cara de esos malditos quienes le habían causado el envenenamiento a su hermano mayor.

-Espero que no tardemos, Leo no lucia muy bien cuando Raph lo coloco en su regazo-Murmuro Mikey a su lado con la vista fija en sus manos.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy preocupado, espero que LH haya podido encontrar algo para curar a Leo…-Justo en ese momento su Cell Shell comenzó a sonar, mirando la pantalla esbozo una leve sonrisa-Justo de quien hablaba-Apretó en botón para responder-Hola LH ¿alguna buena noticia?

-Mi amigo he estado trabajando sin parar en la muestra que me entregaste y encontré algo preocupante-El rostro de LH estaba muy serio. Donnie trago saliva, podía sentir que una muy mala noticia estaba a punto de mostrarle que nada era fácil para ellos-La toxina que le suministraron a Leonardo contiene algunas sustancias que he podido reconocer, y pude aislar los componentes que le dan para mantenerlo vivo, ahora mismo estoy trabajando en crear esa medicina, pero hay un problema, el nivel de la toxina en la sangre de Leonardo es demasiado alta y la medicina que le dan no es suficiente para mantenerlo vivo, por lo mismo la salud de Leonardo comenzara a decaer pronto, de la toxina solo he podido aislar algunos componentes que son básicos pero no los principales, al parecer son componentes que no existen o al menos no existían, posiblemente creado por ese Stockman y por lo mismo se hace más difícil encontrar la cura-Explico el cocodrilo sin nunca perder la seriedad de su voz.

Donnie se mordió el labio inferior-Lo suponía, en este instante Leo se encuentra muy mal, y aun asi lo mandaron a otra misión con Raph, a Mikey y a mí nos mandaron a robar el banco, si logras crear la medicina dejaremos de hacer lo que esos quieren pero por el momento, supongo que por hoy y tal vez mañana seguiremos obedeciendo las ordenes de esos malditos, pero cuando me avises que tienes la medicina podremos centrarnos en buscar la cura en el cuartel de Shredder-Detuvo el Battle Shell estaban frente al banco-Te llamare más tarde, y avísame cualquier otra novedad…

-Donatello lo que me preocupa es que sin la correcta medicación Leonardo tendrá menos de una semana de vida, por eso mismo no podemos perder más tiempo. Seguiré aislando los componente para terminar lo más pronto con la medicina al menos hasta que tengamos la cura verdadera-Con eso LH corto la comunicación sin dejar que Donnie dijera nada más.

Mikey pestañeo completamente pálido cuando su hermano de morado guardo el Cell Shell-¿Menos de una semana?...Leo…Leo puede morir…Leo…-Donnie lo tomo por los hombros, necesitaba calmar a su hermano menor.

-Respira, el ponernos histéricos no ayudará a Leo, él nos necesita con la mente fría-Dijo mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su hermano por los hombros, Mikey asintió mientras intentaba que su respiración regresara a la normalidad.

-Lo sé pero tengo mucho miedo de que Leo no pueda aguantar mucho más…sin él el equipo no es nada…siempre…siempre hemos sido los cuatro, si uno de nosotros faltará el equipo desaparecería y jamás volveríamos a ser una familia-Musito con la voz quebrada por el temor.

-Encontraremos la solución antes de que eso pase, te lo prometo, pero ahora necesitamos centrarnos en esto, aunque no le den la cantidad de la medicina que Leo necesita al menos lo ha mantenido vivo, no en las mejores condiciones pero aun tenemos a Leo con nosotros. Ahora terminemos esto para reunirnos con Raph y Leo lo más pronto posible-Mikey se seco los ojos que estaban llenos de lagrimas-Vamos-Donnie saco un pequeño computador de su bolso y conectándolo a una red comenzó a apagar el sistema de alarma del banco y a apagar las cámaras. Tras casi diez minutos cerro su pequeño computador de bolsillo y entraron por el ducto del aire.

Durante casi media hora llenaron el Battle Shell lentamente con el dinero mediante un mecanismo de aspirado que había colocado Donnie en el vehículo, lo tenía para otros usos pero quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Una vez acabaron de llenar el Battle Shell, Mikey limpio cualquier rastro de ellos del banco, pero cuando iban saliendo un disparo sonó en la noche y Mikey cayó de bruces sujetándose el hombro derecho, Donnie abrió los ojos de par en par, estaban rodeados por la policía, no había notado cuando eso había sucedido, pero era malo, había helicópteros surcando el cielo nocturno y alumbrándolos en la salida del ducto de aire, se arrodillo al lado de Mikey, revisándole la herida soltó el aire que había retenido, la herida no era grave, solo había rozado el hombro derecho de su hermano.

-¡Levanten las manos!-Dijo la voz de uno de los policías mediante el altavoz. Donnie miro alrededor, el Battle Shell no estaba lejos, rápidamente saco a través de su manga el control remoto y apretó el botón rojo, el Battle Shell comenzó a emitir un gas negro que empezó a cubrir el área.

Donnie saco de su bolso dos mascaras de gases y le entrego una a Mikey-Póntela, debemos irnos de aquí antes que las cosas se compliquen más-Dijo mientras él mismo se ponía la máscara, Mikey asintió con el rostro cubierto de sudor, podía notar como una gota bajaba por el lado de la máscara donde solo se veían los ojos-Una vez que estemos lejos de aquí te atenderé la herida, pero lo primero es salir vivo y en una pieza de este lugar-Ambos se pusieron de pie y usando sus habilidades ninjas subieron al Battle Shell. Donnie encendió el motor y comenzaron a alejarse mientras la policía abría fuego al auto, lo bueno era que él la había construido con un blindaje contra balas, lo cual evito que fueran heridos. Escucho las sirenas los estaban siguiendo-Genial-Murmuro sin saber muy bien qué hacer, no era bueno creando ideas de la nada, ese era el trabajo de Leo.

El Cell Shell comenzó a sonar, pero Mikey quien se había hecho una rápida curación a su brazo respondió-No es buen momento April-Dijo mirando por el espejo del auto.

-Lo siento chicos, pero están saliendo en las noticias ahora mismo-La voz de su amiga sonó desde el teléfono. Mikey cruzo una mirada nerviosa con su hermano-No se preocupen Casey se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlos, reúnanse en la esquina de Bradley y Houston (N.A No se me ocurrió otro nombre de calle pero sirven ¿verdad?) en diez minutos, suerte-April corto el llamado.

-Si nos ayuda a salir de esto le comprare cualquier cosa a ese cabeza hueca-Susurro Donnie conduciendo hacia la dirección que su amiga que le había dado. Y como era de esperar Casey los esperaba allí en su moto. Donnie miro atrás, podía oír las sirenas acercándose.

-Don, Mikey esto les servirá, vayan por esa calle mientras yo hago como si me chocaron en la huida y les daré la dirección contraria, vamos rápido-Dijo el hombre al tiempo que hacía sonar el motor de su moto.

-Casey es bueno que quieras ayudarnos pero no creo que tu idea vaya a resultar-Comento Mikey con la respiración agitada por la adrenalina.

Casey sonrió-Eso es lo que ustedes creen, ahora váyanse, ya verán que si funciona-Donnie suspiro y comenzó a alejarse en la dirección que le había dicho su amigo, mientras se alejaban escucho una explosión y vieron que Casey se tiraba al suelo haciéndose el herido. No había creído que su amigo haría chocar su moto contra la pared, pero el humo que había causado serviría para mantener a la policía alejada.

-Bueno eso si que no lo esperaba, a veces ese cabeza dura puede salir con planes que funcionan-Suspiro Donnie recostándose en el asiento de conductor mientras esperaban en el edificio de siempre. Pero se estaba comenzando a preocupar, Raph y Leo no se veían por ningún lado. Mikey miro el trabajo de curación que le había hecho Donatello en la herida de bala, era mejor que lo que él se había hecho. Se recostó imitando a su hermano de morado, sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago, las cosas estaban volviéndose demasiado peligrosas y esperaba que nada malo le hubiese ocurrido a sus otros dos hermanos, y peor considerando el estado en que Leo estaba antes de partir.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Cómo esta? ¿Les pareció bien el capítulo? Ojala que si, perdón por la espera pero mi modem esta hecho una porquería y he tenido que hacer malabares para tener Internet. De todas maneras gracias por leer y les aviso que esta es la primera parte de dos, ya que no quise poner todo lo ocurrido en la noche a las tortugas. Además que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir dado que las clases me han quitado tiempo que usaba en esto, pero como he dicho no lo abandono, eso jamás. Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios por favor. **_


	5. Problemas y Mentiras 2

_**Agradecimientos a Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, **__**I Love Kittens too**__**, y todas quienes siguen mi historia, aun cuando no dejen reviews, pero sería bueno escuchar su opinión sobre la historia, o como les gustaría que siguiera. ¿Alguna sugerencia? De todas maneras gracias por leer y las dejo ahora con el nuevo capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Tear on my cheek. **_

**Chapter 5: Problemas y Mentiras 2. **

Edificio de Manipulación Genética.

Raph se encontraba colocado los componentes desde una especie de gran refrigerador que mantenía en su interior los componentes que Bishop le había pedido, los nombres aparecían en la parte del frente de cada unos de los miles de frasquitos que se encontraban en ese sitio, tarea complicada para él al estar trabajando solo, pero por mientras leía y guardaba los componentes en una cajita que había sacado de un estante de metal que había encontrado fuera de esa habitación, ya casi estaba lleno pero aun le faltaba otros tres componentes que no podía hallar es ese refrigerador. No conocía ninguno de los componentes, pero por la imagen de calavera que algunos tenían supuso que no eran nada bueno. Tenía pensado preguntarle a Donnie sobre eso ya que no era la primera vez que les pedían robar ese tipo de cosas, sabía que debían estar tramando algo grande, pero con la preocupación de mantener vivo a Leo no habían tenido tiempo para pensar en los planes malignos de Shredder y sus secuaces. Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se dirigieron a una camilla que había en la habitación, allí se encontraba Leo a quien había recostado allí ya que aun dormía cuando llegaron al lugar y no había despertado a pesar de todos sus intentos, cosa que lo tenía muy preocupado. Desde allí y a pesar de que llevaban puesto el traje negro, podía ver claramente el color enfermizo de la piel de su hermano.

Sacudió su cabeza molesto, no le agradaba ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado, no se había movido para nada, ni pronunciado palabra desde que salieron de la guarida. Quería llamar a Donnie pero necesitaba apurarse si quería salir luego de ese edificio, sería peligroso que los descubrieran, siendo un laboratorio podían ser fácilmente usados para disección o algo peor-¿Leo estas despierto?-Pregunto mirando a su hermano, pero Leo no respondió, respiraba más agitado que antes-Vamos Leo responde-Susurro implorando por oír la voz de su hermano la cual no oía desde que subieron al Battle shell, le preocupaba enormemente que Leo entrara en un coma o muriera durante alguna misión y esperaba que no fuera esta.

-Es-estoy…bi-bien…R-Raph…-La voz suave de Leo llego a sus oídos a pesar de que había sonado casi como un murmullo bajo y débil. El de rojo esbozo una leve sonrisa, Leo estaba aun con él, pero podía darse cuenta que no estaba nada de bien.

-Ya casi termino, pronto te sentirás mejor-Cerro la cajita cuando el ultimo componente de la lista fue guardado en su interior-Listo hora de irnos-Se acerco a Leo, su hermano parecía no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo tomo por el brazo y lo sentó para luego levantarlo, el de azul no hizo ni siquiera el esfuerzo por ayudarlo, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su hermano. Raph lo miro, su hermano parecía peso muerto, trago saliva, sentía un nudo en su estomago que le ocasionaba un dolor tremendo. Sacudió su cabeza mientras pasaba el brazo de Leo por detrás de su cuello le rodeo la cintura con la otra mano y salieron de la habitación. Iban a paso lento dado el estado de su hermano, pero no le importaba lo único que deseaba era ya poder reunirse con los malos para darle la medicina a Leonardo.

Cuando iban saliendo Leo comenzó a hacer unos ruidos raros, como si no pudiera respirar bien, Raph se detuvo, estaba asustado, allí no tenía los implementos necesarios si Leo dejaba de respirar o entraba en paro cardiaco, lo cual no había pasado pero nadie le decía que no pudiera ocurrir. Al llegar al Shell Cycle subieron, poniendo a Leo en su regazo, lo sujeto fuerte pero gentilmente y comenzó a alejarse, podía sentir la respiración muy débil y trabajosa de su hermano lo cual le preocupaba mucho más que el mismo camino, mientras se alejaban Leo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente al tiempo que se colocaba helado, estaban llegando al límite del tiempo. Miro el reloj de su muñeca bajo las muñequeras, eran las ocho y media de la noche, no se suponía que Leo comenzara a colapsar tan tempranamente, pero ese sentimiento que tenia de que las cosas no eran como pensaba sobre la medicina que los malos les daban volvió a resurgir, apretó el pedal del acelerador y sin importarle las luces rojas condujo a lo máximo que podía.

- ….no…r-a….pido…es…es peligroso…- Musito Leo sin abrir los ojos desde el pecho de su hermano menor, Raph bajo la vista hacia su hermano, pero este aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Leo no puedo ir lento, estas entrando en shock, y no tengo ninguna cosa que pueda usar por si algo te sucede – Replico el de rojo mientras seguía conduciendo a lo máximo que daba el shell cycle, Leo no dijo nada más, pero Raph sabía que seguía despierto, cuando iban a casi seis kilómetros del edificio de manipulación genética, Leo comenzó a toser fuertemente, tapándose la boca con una mano temblorosa intento controlar la tos, comenzó a temblar aun más fuerte, la tos era horrenda, sonaba como si algo intentara salir de sus pulmones, de pronto Leo separo su mano de su boca y la miro, la mano de su hermano estaba cubierta de sangre, la simple imagen dejo helado a Raph, no podía ser posible que durante el mismo dia, Leo perdiera tanta sangre por la toxina. Leo abrió los ojos asustado mientras otro ataque de tos lo golpeo, esta vez Raph pudo sentir sangre en su pierna, su hermano estaba sangrando de manera intensa y continua– Vamos Leo soporta un poco más – Pidió Raph quitando los ojos del camino para mirar brevemente a su hermano, Leo respiraba con un ruido extraño como si una aspiradora estuviera encendida. Al levantar la vista al camino un camión apareció de pronto desde una esquina, Raph maniobro para evitar chocar con esto, pero al hacerlo perdió el control del shell cycle y fue a estrellarse a una pared sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ambos, tanto Leo como Raph salieron disparados de la moto, el de rojo no pudo mantener sujeto a su hermano de azul, al tiempo que sentía como el bolso de su espalda que contenía los componentes que le pidieron seguían protegidos por la caja, cuando dio con el suelo, mientras perdía el sentido por el dolor que se extendía en su cuerpo, Raph sintió la cajita intacta, nada había ocurrido con eso, pero sabía que tanto él como Leo no estaban bien, sobre todo su hermano mayor quien ya estaba sangrando antes de chocar y que ahora sangraba más copiosamente, sus ojos se cerraban, todo se oscureció frente a él, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a Leo quien yacía inconsciente a pocos metros de él cubierto con su propia sangre, su mano dio con el botón de urgencia que Donatello le entrego días atrás, antes de que todo se desvaneciera ante sus ojos, apretó el botón, rogando en silencio que Donnie con Mikey recibieran la señal y no tardaran en llegar.

En el Battle Shell.

Donnie miraba el reloj con inquietud, sus hermanos estaban atrasados, y le preocupaba que Raph no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarlo con Leonardo. Volvió a mirar el reloj, la impaciencia le estaba ganando. Cambio de posición sentado donde estaba, no podía estar quieto, Mikey miraba por la ventana, tan preocupado como él, ninguno de los dos hablaban sumidos en sus propias preocupaciones. Un bip comenzó a sonar, Donnie frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio de donde venia, era la señal de urgencia que había diseñado por si se separaban y algo ocurría con alguno de ellos, la señal indicaba que era Raphael.

-Raph está en problemas o Leo esta en problemas, lo que sea nos necesitan ahora – Dijo Donnie encendiendo el motor del Battle shell comenzó a llevar el vehículo rumbo a la señal. Pero antes de poder avanzar lo suficiente, Bishop apareció en mitad de la calle acompañado por Stockman, Karai y una gran cantidad de foot ninjas – ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?-Mascullo con ira el de morado.

-¿Dónde creen que van con nuestro dinero? – La voz fría como siempre de Bishop causo que Donnie soltara un resoplido de furia, el cual últimamente era muy usado por el de morado – Si quieren irse deben dejar el dinero y esperar a que lleguen sus otros hermanos, o no tendrán la medicina para Leonardo – Comento con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Donnie miro la señal en la pantalla del Battle shell, quería estar ahí para socorrer a sus hermanos, pero en ese momento lo que decía Bishop tenía su peso, sin esa medicina, Leo moriría, al menos por el momento.

-Saca el dinero si quieres pero nosotros iremos donde nuestros hermanos-Replico al tiempo que abría la compuerta del Battle shell y permitía que sacaran el dinero de la parte posterior del vehículo rápidamente. Tras casi diez minutos todo el dinero fue tomado-Bueno ahora nos…

-No van a ningún lado solos, queremos los componentes que les pedimos a tus otros dos hermanos, sin ellos aquí no se les entregara lo que quieren – La voz de Karai sonó detrás de Bishop.

'Genial otra loca más se acaba de unir a la banda' pensó Mikey sintiendo que el nudo que tenía en su estomago se hacía más grande.

-Si quieren venir con nosotros no tenemos problemas, pero no nos quedaremos esperando aquí cuando sabemos que nuestros hermanos están en peligro-Dijo Don con una seriedad que pocas veces Mikey le había visto. Karai cruzo una mirada con Bishop quien no parecía complacido en la manera que les estaba hablando, al parecer no estaban aprendiendo la lección con lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano mayor.

Bishop se cruzo de brazos-Abran la parte de atrás, nosotros y algunos foot ninjas iremos con ustedes para que puedan traer lo que les pedí a esos inútiles y estúpidos hermanos que tienen-Mikey apretó los puños furioso ante tal comentario, odiaba a ese hombre, tanto como al maldito que creo esa toxina que estaba matando a su hermano mayor, y además esa maldita mujer que seguramente estaba detrás de todo esto, Donnie le había mencionado antes que posiblemente tanto Karai como Shredder convencieron a esos dos para trabajar para ellos y de esa manera obtener la venganza contra Splinter y ellos cuatro, pero nunca se imaginaron que podría representar una gran amenaza que Bishop y Stockman se unieran al foot clan, pero se equivocaron tremendamente, era gracias a eso que se encontraban en ese problema, solo por ser confiados, aunque Leonardo había sido el único que sospecho que podrían haber planeado algo malo, y los meses que estuvieron inactivos era la preparación para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Sin siquiera mirar a Karai, Bishop y Stockman quienes también subieron a la parte de atrás del Battle shell, se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía la señal. Seguidos de cerca por un vehículo con la marca de Shredder al costado izquierdo, de vidrios oscuros el cual no dejaba ver el interior. Don decidió no poner atención en esto, lo único que en ese instante tenía en su cabeza era llegar lo más pronto con sus hermanos.

En medio de la calle.

Raphael comenzó a recuperar de a poco la consciencia, le dolía el cuerpo y sentía la cabeza pesada, parpadeo varias veces intentando eliminar la bruma que los cubría sin conseguir mucho. Recordaba haber chocado contra una pared al evitar un camión, abrió los ojos asustado, la imagen de su hermano mayor sangrando apareció en su memoria, se incorporo haciendo un gesto de dolor, sentía el brazo derecho extraño, no podía moverlo, su pierna izquierda la tenía en una posición bastante rara, tomando aire se intento poner de pie sin conseguirlo, el dolor era insoportable y basto para dejarlo aturdido de nuevo, entreabrió los ojos, podía ver a Leo desde donde estaba, su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y un pequeño charco de sangre estaba bajo él, desde la comisura de la boca un hilillo de sangre, la piel se veía espantosamente pálida, miro alrededor, recordaba haber activado la señal de ayuda que Donatello le había entregado, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente ni si sus dos hermano menores habían acabado el trabajo asignado o si estaban bien, sin poder hacer mucho, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta Leo, necesitaba saber en qué condiciones estaba su hermano mayor o si aún estaba vivo, lo cual esperaba fuera así.

En el Battle shell.

Donatello condujo a todo lo que podía, estaban a escasas cuadras de donde provenía la señal. Al doblar en la calle de donde la sabia se encontraban sus dos hermanos, se encontró con restos del shell cycle esparcidos por todos lados, detuvo el Battle shell sin importar las quejas que comenzaron a escucharse desde la parte de atrás del vehículo dado que algunos cayeron en cuatro patas por la abrupta detención del auto. Mikey abrió la puerta de su lado y salió corriendo para buscar a sus hermanos, no tardo mucho en dar con ellos, Leonardo estaba siendo abrazado por Raphael, el de rojo levanto la vista hacia él, y lo que vio en el rostro de su hermano lo dejo helado por el miedo, Raphael tenía el rostro cubierto de lagrimas mientras tenia a Leo sobre su regazo abrazado con fuerza sobre su pecho.

-No…no es imposible…-Murmuro Mikey cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos. 'No puede estar muerto' pensó el de naranja sintiendo las cálidas lagrimas que comenzaron a caer como cascada por sus mejillas hasta el suelo.

-Mikey…Mikey escúchame, Leo no está muerto-La voz de Raph le llego a sus oídos, aunque sonaba ronco, era la voz inconfundible de Raphael. Este lo quedo mirando, su hermano se veía serio, a pesar de que tenía los ojos rojos y aun se veían las lagrimas sobre sus mejillas-Esta muy débil, su corazón está luchando por mantenerlo vivo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más soportará….perdió mucha sangre y tiene heridas…-Mikey se puso de pie sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de haber sentido por un instante que su hermano mayor había muerto. Volvió a enfocar sus ojos en su hermano de rojo, este también mostraba heridas. No era tiempo de llorar y mostrar debilidad, sus dos hermanos mayores necesitaban ayuda.

-Vamos Mikey ayúdame a llevarlos al Battle shell-Ordeno Donnie apareciendo a su lado, podía ver que los foot ninjas con Bishop, Karai y Stockman bajaban del vehículo, paseándose por el lugar se detuvieron a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, Don vio como el del abrigo negro se agachaba y tomaba una caja que se encontraba a un lado de la calle, abriéndola la sonrisa que cruzaba el rostro del hombre se ensancho aún más, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía también en el rostro de Karai quien miro a las tortugas con desdén causando la ira del menor de ellos.

-¡Ahora que tienen lo que querían dennos lo que nosotros necesitamos!-Grito con furia apretando los puños sin poder dejar de llorar de miedo.

Karai haciendo una mueca de fastidio le hizo una señal a Stockman quien le lanzo la cajita con la jeringa la cual cayó en las manos del de naranja.

-Ya no los necesitaremos más, así que esta es la ultima medicina que conseguirán de nosotros-Dijo Karai dándose la vuelta para subir al vehículo con el logo de Shredder, levantando una mano los ninjas que iban con ellos desaparecieron.

-¡Espera!-Grito Don dándose la vuelta hacia ellos. Karai se detuvo cruzándose de brazos se dio media vuelta y lo miro con rostro de asco-¿Cómo es eso que no nos darán más medicina para Leo?-Pregunto intentando de no saltar sobre ella para golpearla por ser tan maldita.

La chica suspiro-Ahora son sordos-Mascullo al tiempo que Bishop y Stockman subían al auto-Lo que oyeron, esta es la última misión que les asignaremos, no nos son más útiles para nosotros, asi que hasta llegamos-Sin dejar que Don o Mikey dijeran algo subió al auto el cual partió de inmediato.

En el auto de Shredder.

Bishop sentado al frente de Karai la quedo mirando-No se suponía que los usaríamos por otros días más, el Señor Shredder quería que Leonardo muriera en una de las misiones…

-Cállate, tu voz me fastidia-Dijo molesta la chica mirando por la ventana como las tortugas iban desapareciendo de vista-Mi padre me había dicho de este cambio de plan, pero me pidió no decírselo al menos hasta que tuviéramos estos componentes con nosotros, después de todo esto es lo último que necesitamos para crear el arma que queremos, asi que esos idiotas no nos sirven más, ¿alguna duda?-Karai los miro con una mezcla de fastidio y frialdad que les causo un escalofrío a ambos hombres frente a ella, estos negaron suavemente-Bien-Y volvió a centrar su vista al exterior.

En medio de la calle.

Donatello había vendado las heridas de sus hermanos lo mejor que pudo, ya le había suministrado la medicina a Leo y estaban esperando que hiciera efecto, pero sabía que posiblemente ya no causaría el mismo efecto en su hermano como lo hacía antes, después de todo la cantidad de la medicina no era la adecuada para la toxina en la sangre de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes Raph?-Pregunto Mikey ayudándolo a subir al Battle shell, su hermano esbozo una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando sus ojos dieron con su hermano mayor aun en el suelo al lado de Donnie.

-No te preocupes por mí, es por Leo por quien debemos preocuparnos ahora que no tendremos más medicina para él-Susurro Raph haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas cuando se sentó en la camilla que tenían de repuesto en el vehículo, la cual pusieron al lado de donde colocarían a su hermano mayor. Una vez acomodado en ella, Mikey salió a ayudar a Don a llevar a Leonardo al interior del Battle shell, acostándolo en la cama que últimamente solía usar, Donnie miro a Mikey, este capto enseguida lo que su hermano de morado quería decirle.

-No te preocupes yo conduzco, tu por mientras atiende a Raph y Leo, estaremos en una hora más en la guarida-Dijo el de naranja sentándose en el asiento de conductor y encendiendo el motor, comenzaron a alejarse de ese sitio. Donnie miraba y monitoreaba los signos vitales de su hermano mayor los cuales habían descendido considerablemente y ahora estaban muy débiles, la medicina no parecía estar haciendo efecto y eso le preocupaba, necesitaba que LH consiguiera crear la medicina lo más pronto posible, saco su shell cell y marco el numero de su amigo.

LH apareció en la pantalla del shell cell, parecía que se encontraba trabajando-Hola amigo mío, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?-Pregunto el gran cocodrilo sacándose una mascarilla de sus fauces.

-Los malditos no nos darán más medicina para Leo…-Donnie trago saliva, sentía como una piedra se alojaba en su estomago-LH por favor date prisa con la medicina, no creo que Leo aguante mucho más, su corazón apenas late y su presión está decayendo de manera rápida…por favor…-Ahora no podía detener las lagrimas que caían por su mejillas al suelo, la sola idea de que su hermano mayor muriera era insoportable y terrible para ellos, desde su puesto podía ver las lagrimas en el rostro de Mikey y en el de Raph, todos temían lo mismo, y eso era demasiado para ellos.

-Hare lo mejor que pueda, solo asegúrate de que Leonardo aguante unas horas más, no me falta mucho para acabar-LH se veía preocupado-Te llamare cuando lo tenga listo-Con eso corto el llamado.

Donnie apoyo la cabeza en el costado de la cama de Leonardo, tomando la mano de su hermano, la cual estaba helada y con un sudor frio en ella. Podía darse cuenta que la fiebre de antes había desaparecido, pero ahora la cantidad de sangre que circulaba por el cuerpo de su hermano mayor era menor a la normal, el corazón de Leo estaba fallando y sabia que no duraría otro dia más en esa condición.

Raphael apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, se sentía pesado, pero no quería dormirse, primero quería asegurarse que Leo se mantuviera vivo, pero no sabía si eso fuera posible considerando las nuevas circunstancias en la que ahora se encontraban, tampoco podía dejar a sus hermanos menores lidiar con todo el peso del cuidado de ellos, él no quería atención, lo único que quería era que Leo se recuperara y todo volviera a la normalidad. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, lucho por mantenerlos abiertos pero sin darse cuenta cayo dormido profundamente.

En el cuartel de Shredder.

-Maestro los últimos componentes ya están en nuestro poder, las tortugas pronto perderán a su líder y esa rata sufrirá las consecuencias por oponerse a tus ordenes-Explico Karai haciendo una reverencia frente a su sensei.

Shredder sonrió malévolamente-¿Cuánto tiempo más vivirá esa tortuga?-Pregunto sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Un dia como máximo, sin la medicina no vivirá mucho más-Fue la respuesta que dibujo una sonrisa que causaba temor entre los foot ninjas.

-Leonardo será el primero en irse y las otras tortugas pagaran caro el haberme enfrentado todo este tiempo, cuando el arma este lista nadie podrá conmigo, el mundo se rendirá ante mis pies y yo reinare este mundo-La voz de Shredder hizo eco en el salón donde se encontraban. Tanto Karai como Shredder se encaminaron al laboratorio donde los científicos a cargo de Bishop y Stockman comenzaban a trabajar en el arma, por varias partes científicos en batas blancas se paseaban haciendo cálculos y hablando sobre cantidades y circuitos-Pronto mi plan de tener al mundo en mis manos se hará realidad, como el de ver morir a esas estúpidas tortugas y de paso destruiremos a esos guardianes y a los Utroms de una vez por todas-Los ojos de Shredder mostraban un odio terrible hacia aquellos que se oponían a sus deseos. Los científicos al oír su risa sonar en el laboratorio bajaron la cabeza mientras le hacían una reverencia, este sonrió ante eso, todos ellos le temían, el miedo era parte del poder y él tomaría ventaja de eso, el conocimiento que había robado de los Utroms para crear esa arma era la mejor prueba de su poder y eso nadie podía quitárselo.

En la guarida.

Donatello llevo a Raphael primero a la enfermería, era más fácil de llevar dado que había despertado cuando el vehículo se detuvo, pero Leonardo era otra cosa, su hermano mayor parecía haber entrado en un coma, no respondía a estímulos externos y sus pupilas no reaccionaban a la luz, lo cual provocaba un temor terrible en Don, no mencionaría nada de eso a sus hermanos, sabían que no soportarían la idea de saber que Leonardo estaba a un paso de morir, él mismo tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía, debía mostrarse calmando, sus dos hermanos lo necesitaban con la mente despejada, si se desesperaba no conseguiría nada más que poner histéricos a Raph y Mikey, y eso en ese momento no era lo que quería.

-Mikey puedes hacerte cargo de limpiar mejor las heridas de Raph para vendarlo, no tiene huesos rotos, pero si muchos hematomas y heridas por los vidrios, pero nada de gravedad-Pidió mientras revisaba los signos vitales una vez mas de su hermano mayor, estos no mejoraban, solo iban en picada. Puso la máscara de oxigeno sobre la boca y nariz de Leonardo, mientras le ponía un suero para mantenerlo hidratado, además de algunas medicinas que esperaban sirvieran para elevar el flujo sanguíneo de Leo, coloco unos electrodos en el pecho de su hermano para mantener mejor vigilado los signos de su hermano de azul, pero lo que veía en la pantalla solo ocasionaba que se preocupara aun mas.

Raph podía ver el temor reflejado en los ojos de su hermano menor, sabía que Leo no estaba bien, se había dado cuenta cuando llego a él en medio de la calle.

"_-¿Leo?-Pregunto girando un poco a Leo para verlo mejor, su hermano estaba manchado de sangre y apenas respiraba-Vamos Leo, no es gracioso-Murmuro sabiendo que era tonto lo que decía, pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar, su hermano no dio muestra de reaccionar-Maldita sea Leo, no puedes rendirte ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti-Abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano con fuerzas, le daba temor soltarlo, sentía que si lo hacía jamás volvería a verlo vivo. Leo tosió un poco apoyado en su pecho, sangre de su hermano mancho su pecho, pero no le importo, al menos era algo, su hermano no estaba muerto. Pero el frio que sentía proveniente del cuerpo de Leo lo asustaba, no era normal, además la respiración era lenta y trabajosa, miro alrededor esperando ver aparecer a Donnie y Mikey, no entendía porque se demoraban tanto, aunque no sabía si habían acabado con la misión, no podía llamarlos, eso provocaría una distracción si aun se encontraban en la misión y eso sería fatal-Vamos Leo, respira conmigo, deja que mi voz llegue a ti, escúchame por favor-Levanto un poco más a su hermano ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, en ese momento le preocupaba mas su hermano mayor que sus propias heridas."_

Raph recordaba eso y un escalofrió recorría su espalda, miro a Donnie quien se le acerco con una jeringa en mano llena de un liquido transparente y le inyecto algo el brazo que tenia con menos heridas.

-Debes descansar Raph, tu cuerpo necesita descanso si quieres que tus heridas sanen pronto-Comento Donnie con los ojos rojos de llorar.

Mikey apareció en la puerta del laboratorio, sus ojos aun estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y se veía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Cómo esta Leo?-Pregunto con un hilo de voz al tiempo que entraba a la enfermería.

-Igual que antes, ya llame a April, viene en camino con más medicinas para él-Respondió el de morado, bajo la vista hacia Raph su hermano movía los labios, el sedante estaba haciendo efecto, se acerco a él para oír mejor lo que decía.

-Maldición Leo, abre tus ojos-Musito al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y se quedaba dormido ante la espera de que la condición de su hermano mayor mejorara un poco.

Cuartel general de Shredder.

-Todo comienza ahora, las tortugas están tan ocupados de su hermano que no se dieron cuenta que jugaron un papel importante en mis planes, ya nadie podrá desafiarme nunca más-Shredder se sentó en su puesto esperando a que su arma fuera terminada y creada masivamente.

Stockman miro hacia el refrigerador que contenía la cura para la toxina, ya no le servía más, pero no la botaría a la basura, él la había creado y por lo mismo tenía un valor sentimental para él, aunque eso representaba ir en contra de lo que Shredder le había ordenado, después de todo el consideraba que Shredder era un bastardo paranoico y por lo mismo creía que las tortugas intentarían entrar al cuartel general para robar la cura y sanar a su hermano, pero él creía que eso era imposible considerando la seguridad del edificio. Sonrió, la toxina y la cura, ambas fueron su gran creación, tan mortífera como sus componentes anunciaban, él las había creado y por lo mismo lo hacía único, Shredder jamás entendería la belleza de ese arte.

-En cinco días el arma estará lista-Dijo al voz de Bishop desde la entrada del laboratorio, Stockman lo miro, ambos compartían la misma opinión sobre Shredder, pero los planes de Shredder los llevaría arriba en la cima, ese era el motivo por el cual se unieron a ese maniático, pero eso no se lo dirían ni a Karai ni al mismo hombre en cuestión, o les cortaría la cabeza como antes lo había hecho con unos científicos que se habían opuesto a él cuando les menciono sus planes de crear unas bombas de destrucción masiva, mil veces peor que las bombas atómica.

-Y el mundo caerá a nuestros pies-Stockman susurro cerrando con llave el refrigerador con la cura.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Perdón el atraso pero he tenido mucho que hacer y estoy agotada, de todas maneras ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Díganme que opinan en los reviews por favor. Y estaré actualizando en otra semana más, si es que no tengo mucho que hacer. Pero que subiré otro capítulo lo hare. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews. **_


	6. Lo Peor de Todo

_**Agradecimientos a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, **__**I Love Kittens too**__**, Ougi-san, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, Medeah, y todas quienes siguen mi historia, aun cuando no dejen reviews, como dije antes sería bueno escuchar su opinión sobre la historia, de esa manera me entero de que les pareció. Bueno de todas maneras gracias por leer y las dejo ahora con el nuevo capitulo**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Porque no es asi…lloro de solo saber eso.**_

**Chapter 6: Lo peor de todo.**

Laboratorio de Leatherhead.

El enorme cocodrilo se paseaba por su guarida esperando el resultado del último test que necesitaba para saber si la medicina que estaba creando era parecida a la que le daban a Leonardo para llevársela a sus amigos lo más pronto posible, un bip indico que el test había terminado y los resultados serian mostrados en la pantalla del computador central. Sentándose frente a la maquina abrió el archivo y reviso los resultados, suspiro, eran casi idénticos, pero no iguales, de todas maneras mostraban un mismo índice de minimizar los efectos de la toxina en el cuerpo de Leonardo, pero no asi la eliminación que tanto deseaba desde que Donatello llego a su guarida luego de la reunión que tuvieron con la gente de Shredder y le conto lo que sucedía, enseguida sintió una profunda ira en contra de esos malditos, y cuando Donatello menciono que Bishop estaba también tras de eso, decidió que debía encontrar una manera de salvar a Leonardo y de esa manera dejar de depender de ellos, pero con el paso de los días las cosas se fueron complicando y la salud de su amigo de azul se fue deteriorando, todas las muestras de sangre que obtenía de Donatello indicaba un aumento de la toxicidad en los órganos y asi mismo de la sangre del hermano mayor de clan Hamato, y él como amigo debía apoyarlos, por eso mismo estaba trabajando sin descansar en encontrar algo para ayudar a Leonardo, pero cuando pudo analizar y separar cada compuesto presente en la sangre del joven líder, se dio cuenta que los componentes usados para crear esa toxina no existían, lo cual le decía que había sido creado por Bishop, pero en realidad se entero que era la creación de Baxter Stockman, otro maniático más que deseaba venganza contra las tortugas. Miro el reloj sobre la pared opuesta a donde se encontraba, eran las cinco de la madrugada, hacia más de siete horas que no sabía nada de Donatello ni de ningún miembro de esa familia. Pero si algo malo hubiese pasado sus amigos ya deberían de haberle avisado. Él tuvo el presentimiento que no se podía confiar en esos malditos, como asi mismo de poder obtener la cura para eliminar la toxina de Leonardo, a Shredder le convenía que muriera, sin él las tortugas como Splinter perderían una parte importante y fundamental de su familia y nunca más se opondrían a él.

-Falta poco amigos míos, solo aguanten un poco más-Murmuro sacando unos frascos de una maquina de su propia creación y los coloco dentro de un maletín-Aunque no es la cura, espero poder ganar el suficiente tiempo para que puedan crear un plan y robar la cura real o Leonardo morirá en poco tiempo y todo se habrá perdido-Leatherhead apago la pantalla de su computador y se dirigió a la guarida de las tortugas, lo bueno era que quedaba a escasos minutos de la suya, una buena idea considerando que si pasaba algo malo podía llegar rápido para ayudar. Desvió la mirada del camino, se sentía culpable por no poder hacer más por sus queridos amigos, ya que para él eran como su propia familia, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la reacción que obtendría al revelarle algo que había descubierto en el líder de ellos, era algo que no esperaba encontrar pero que descubrió por los análisis que había realizado, esa toxina tenía una terrible noticia para ellos cuando se enteraran de lo que estaba ocasionando en el cuerpo de Leonardo y lo que sucedería después cuando la toxina se eliminara del sistema, esa noticia sería la peor que daría y no deseaba hacerlo pero no había más opción.

La guarida de las tortugas.

Donnie había terminado de vendar la última de las heridas en el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, agradecía a quien fuera porque las heridas que Leo había recibido en el accidente no eran graves, pero la pérdida de sangre sufrida antes del choque había sido severa, más la sangre perdida en el choque no le dejaba buen sabor de boca, le preocupaba enormemente que eso afectara aun más la deteriorada salud de su hermano mayor, solo por si acaso le puso una transfusión de sangre para compensar en parte lo perdido, pero aun con eso Leo podía morir en cualquier momento, él lo sabía, pero no le diría nada a nadie, no hasta que estabilizara como corresponde a Leonardo. Miro a la cama de al lado, allí su hermano de rojo permanecía dormido, sabía que dentro de una hora más despertaría, el sedante que le había suministrado no era fuerte y cuando Raph abriera los ojos lo primero que haría sería gritarle por haberlo dejado fuera de juego cuando la vida de su líder y hermano mayor estaba en riesgo.

Habían pasado caso cinco horas desde que llegaron a la guarida, Donnie quería que el maestro Splinter regresara de su viaje, lo necesitaban, siempre habían acudido a él o a Leonardo, pero en ese instante su hermano de azul no estaba disponible y no creía que lo estaría pronto, lo habían llamado pero su maestro no respondía, pero era de suponer ya que no sabía usar el shell cell como ellos, suspiro, estaba agotado, en esos días apenas había pegado ojo y su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero no lo haría, en ese momento la vida de Leonardo era lo principal, cuando su hermano estuviera curado recién descansaría, no antes. Escucho ruidos provenientes de Raph, apretando los labios a la espera de los gritos molestos de Raphael lo escucho quejarse y luego.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-Farfullo molesto el de rojo abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta del tiempo que había estado dormido de manera obligada, él no recordaba haber aceptado el sedante que le había ofrecido Donnie, miro alrededor buscando a su hermano genio, pero sus ojos dieron con el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano mayor quien se aferraba a la vida con lo máximo que podía.

Donnie supo de inmediato que el enojo de su hermano se había esfumado al ver a Leonardo tan frágil y debilitado sobre la cama de la enfermería-No intentes moverte mucho todavía, recibiste un fuerte golpe y una contusión que no había visto, asi que debes descansar hasta que te recuperes…

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-Grito Raph haciendo que Donatello se sobresaltara, el de morado no había esperado semejante grito de su segundo hermano mayor este lo quedo mirando con enojo, Raph respiro hondo y relajo el semblante - Leo está muriendo no puedo quedarme acostado esperando que alguien haga algo, tampoco puedo enviarlos a ustedes dos por la cura al cuartel de Shredder, puedo estar herido pero no me impedirá no ir por la cura para nuestro hermano…

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ninguna información de donde se encuentra el laboratorio de Stockman en ese lugar, si entramos sin un plan solo acabaremos muertos y no conseguiremos la cura para Leo, si eso ocurriera nadie…nadie…-Donatello abrió amplios los ojos, lagrimas caían en cascada por su rostro sin que él pudiera hacer algo, se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, tan inútil como cuando descubrió que Leo había sido envenenado con una toxina desconocida para él. Subió sus temblorosas manos a sus mejillas intentando retirar las lagrimas pero a pesar de eso, segundos después otras lagrimas más volvían a mojar sus mejillas-Maldición…maldición…-Musito tapándose el rostro con ambas manos-L-Leo esta… en…en coma…e-está muriendo…y…y…yo…no puedo hacer…hacer nada por…d-detenerlo…-Susurro cayendo de rodillas al suelo desesperado.

Raph se incorporo trabajosamente-Donnie…-Dijo acercándose a él-Leo no le gustaría verte asi, aun tenemos esperanza, debemos averiguar cómo entrar al cuartel de Shredder y ubicar el lugar donde Stockman con Bishop esconden la cura de esa toxina, conociéndolos debe estar en un sitio donde los recuerde lo que hicieron con nuestro hermano, solo tenemos que pensar un poco, nada está perdido hasta que uno se da por vencido y nosotros no somos de esos, recuerda a Leo, recuerda lo que siempre nos dice "Nada termina hasta que uno muere, ese es el camino de un ninja, luchar, pelear y combatir hasta el final" y nosotros aun no hemos combatido contra ellos y el final esta aun lejos, solo necesito que te controles y concentres, y veras que descubrirás una manera de salvar a Leo-Donnie miro a Raph quien se encontraba hincado al lado de él, era la primera vez que su hermano de rojo hablaba tan seriamente sobre algo, ahora veía porque era el segundo al mando y porque en ocasiones discutía con su hermano mayor, la manera que tenían ambos de ver las cosas eran similares, aunque en ocasiones Raph no pensara las cosas antes de actuar.

Se seco el rostro con decisión-Tienes razón, no puedo darme por vencido sin dar pelea, Leo nunca haría eso con nosotros, él pelearía y encontraría una manera de solucionar las cosas-Sonrió con los ojos rojos por el llanto-Gracias Raph-Tomo aire, era hora de pensar con calma-Como van las cosas tendremos que comenzar a averiguar cómo entrar al territorio de Shredder para conseguir la cura para Leo-Donatello se sentó en frente de su escritorio mientras Raph regresaba a la cama, al menos había servido el comportarse como hermano mayor, rara vez lo hacía pero cuando quería lograba poder actuar como uno, después de todo aprendió del mejor, su hermano y líder Leonardo , se quedo miraba a su hermano menor. Ya no se sentía tan aturdido como cuando había despertado, pero ahora que se daba cuenta faltaba Mikey en la enfermería, frunció el ceño, era raro, por lo general a su hermano de naranja prefería estar con Leo cuando se encontraba mal el mayor.

-¿Dónde está Mikey?-Pregunto mirando alrededor.

-Debe estar dormido, el dia fue muy pesado, y además sufrió un roce por un arma de fuego, la herida no fue grave, pero el trauma sufrido debe de haber bastado para dejarlo fuera de combate por unas horas-Respondió Don mientras comenzaba a revisar unos archivos en su computador-Estoy intentando encontrar una entrada a los videos de seguridad del cuartel de Shredder…

El de rojo soltó un bufido de fastidio-¿Videos de seguridad?-Se cruzo de brazos-Eso deberíamos de haberlo pensado antes…-Guardo silencio unos segundos-Bueno lo pensamos pero debido a todas las cosas que han pasado lo fuimos postergando, pero ahora que ya no nos darán más medicina para nuestro hermano, es necesario que pongamos de nuestra parte y robarla por nosotros mismos…

En eso Mikey apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tenía unas enormes ojeras y se veía exhausto. Por el rostro del menor unas enormes lagrimas caían, Raph lo quedo mirando sorprendido, no lo había sentido para nada, y al parecer había oído toda la conversación que había tenido con Don-Pero…pero que tal si estamos fuera y Leo sufre algún ataque…que si nadie está aquí para ayudarlo…que…que pasaría si él muriera mientras estamos intentando obtener la cura…-Mikey hablaba entre respiros, aun lloraba y no había nadie que pudiera consolarlo considerando que en ese momento todos se sentían miserables al ver a su hermano mayor al borde de la muerte. Leonardo no había despertado de nuevo, Don ya estaba seguro que estaba en coma, los síntomas y lo que sabía sobre el tema le llevaron a esa conclusión, pero no había sabido si decírselo a sus otros dos hermanos, ya bastante preocupados estaban por el hecho de que Leo no recobraba el conocimiento, aunque le dijo a Raph no esperaba que Mikey oyera esa noticia también-…Donnie…alguien…alguien viene…-Musito Mikey viendo las cámaras de vigilancia alrededor de la guarida.

Donnie frunció el ceño, dejando lo que estaba haciendo se puso de pie-¿Es el maestro Splinter?-Pregunto acercándose a mirar por el mismo, Mikey negó suavemente-¿LH?-Dijo al ver al enorme cocodrilo aparecer en la pantalla principal, el de morado apretó un botón y dejo entrar a su amigo reptil-Posiblemente encontró algo que podamos usar para ayudar a Leo-Comento a sus otros dos hermanos mientras esperaban que LH llegara al laboratorio que ahora era más parecida a una enfermería.

LH apareció en el umbral de la puerta con su maletín en su brazo-Amigos míos-Saludo mirando a cada tortuga en la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en la forma de Leonardo, quieto en la cama, vendado en sus brazos y torso y con la máscara de oxigeno sobre su rostro, en el brazo el suero, y atrás de él se veía la maquina que señalaba los signos vitales débiles del líder del clan-Me imaginaba que me encontraría con eso, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan…-Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba centrarse en lo principal-Donatello, aquí traigo la medicina que te prometí, no es igual a la que obtenían de Shredder pero tiene el mismo efecto, esto al menos ayudara a ganar tiempo…-Sus ojos dieron con Mikey quien tenía los ojos rojos, le hizo una seña a Donnie para que se le acercara-Tengo que hablar en privado contigo-Susurro al oído del ninja de morado.

-Ya vengo chicos debo mostrarle algunos análisis que le hice a Leo-Dijo saliendo de la enfermería con el cocodrilo. Raph con Mikey cruzaron una mirada de confusión, sabían que sobre la mesa se encontraban los resultados de los tests que había realizado en Leonardo, pero el de rojo supuso que LH quería hablar en privado con su hermano genio debido a la presencia de Mikey, era comprensible, su hermano menor tendía a confundirse, ponerse histérico y gritar como loco cuando no comprendía los conceptos.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Shredder miraba desde la parte de arriba como los científicos trabajaban sin parar en crear el arma con la cual obtendría el control de todo el mundo, Karai a su lado sonrió.

-Maestro el plan está marchando sin ningún inconveniente, en tres días más el arma estará lista y el mundo completo se rendirá a tus pies-Comento mientras se sentaba en un sofá con un vaso de licor en las manos.

Shredder volteo a verla-Pero debemos agradecer a que esos inútiles de las tortugas están fuera de juego con su hermano mayor moribundo y a esos estúpidos de Bishop y Stockman quienes se tragaron la mentira que compartiría el poder del mundo con ellos estoy al fin viendo mi sueño realizarse, nadie podrá detenerme y contigo a mi lado seremos invencibles-Karai sonrió aun mas ante las palabras de su maestro-Cuando el arma este lista quiero que envíes a los foot ninjas a cazar a las tortugas, quiero ver sus cadáveres y la de esa rata, para luego destruir a esos estúpidos de los Utroms, se arrepentirán de haber hecho lo que hicieron conmigo-La voz de Shredder sonó llena de ira y rabia.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con Stockman y Bishop cuando se den cuenta de que todo fue una mentira para que trabajaran para nosotros?-La voz de Karai sonaba sin emoción alguna, como si hablase de una piedra en mitad del camino.

-Cuando eso pase los matamos-Fue la simple declaración de Shredder ante esa pregunta.

Bishop desde el otro lado de la puerta bajo la vista, había sido usado, había creído en la palabra de Shredder y ahora sabia que lo que escucho de la boca de ese monstruo era falso, apretó los puños, debía hacer algo y debía ser pronto, se dio la vuelta para intentar buscar a las tortugas y darle la cura para Leonardo, cuando dio unos pocos pasos, la puerta de la habitación donde se hallaba Shredder se abrió y este apareció.

-S-Shredder…-Murmuro el hombre dando unos pasos atrás, Shredder se le acerco con sus espadas en lo alto.

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta que oíste lo que dije, ¿verdad?-Dijo tomando a Bishop por el abrigo-De acá no escaparas-Bishop cerró los ojos, rezando interiormente que aun no fuera tarde para salvar a Leonardo y poder acabar con el traidor de Shredder, su mano toco un pequeño aparato en su bolsillo y lo apretó-Una vez que acabe contigo Bishop tu amigo Stockman será el próximo en morir-La voz de Shredder sonaba muy cerca, podía sentir el aliento cálido en su rostro.

-C-creímos en…tu honor…-Las palabras apenas salían de su boca, Shredder tenía su mano en el cuello de él.

-Mi honor vale con ninjas, no con simples científicos, te equivocaste en creer en mi palabra, tanto tu como tu amigo cumplieron bien con su papel, pero ya no me son útiles-Shredder comenzó a sonreír de una manera diabólica. Desde el otro lado del cuartel Stockman se quedo paralizado, oía perfectamente lo que Shredder estaba diciendo pero no tenia lógica, eso no era lo que habían acordado, podía oír como Bishop forcejeaba para soltarse.

Bishop entreabrió los ojos-…P-paz-pagaras caro…t-tu traición…-Alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia. Esperaba que Stockman hubiese oído todo, o al menos lo importante de lo ocurrido, ya no interesaba que ocurriera con él, debían detener los planes de Shredder, pero los únicos que podían hacer algo necesitaban la cura para su hermano mayor y de esa manera poder luchar contra Shredder y acabar con sus planes de conquistar el mundo como estaba a punto de ocurrir "Por favor Stockman entrégale la cura a las tortugas son nuestra única esperanza" fueron sus pensamientos mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad de su mente.

La guarida de la familia Hamato.

Leatherhead entro a la habitación de Donatello con paso rápido, el desastre que había en ese lugar demostraba el poco tiempo que su amigo había descansado intentando encontrar una cura para su hermano. Suspiro, debía hablar con la verdad y revelar algo que provocaría una gran pena en las tres tortugas.

-Donatello realmente lo siento mucho-Comenzó el cocodrilo desviando la vista de los ojos de Donnie, este frunció el ceño, el tono que Leatherhead estaba usando le decía que era algo muy malo-Hay…hay algo en Leonardo…algo muy malo-LH se sentó en la cama de la tortuga de morado.

Don cerró la puerta con el seguro-¿Qué es?-Pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta pero era su deber como médico de la familia el saber que sucedía con la salud de su hermano mayor, como asi de cada uno de los miembros de la familia.

-La toxina ha causado un deterioro en los órganos principales de Leonardo, asi como un debilitamiento de las paredes de las arterias…-LH suspiro-Lo que quiero decir que aunque a Leonardo se le inyecte la cura hay una probabilidad alta que no viva mas allá de unos pocos meses, no importa lo que uno haga, él morirá sin duda alguna-Don abrió los ojos enormemente, eso era imposible, no podía ser posible que algo asi fuera a ocurrir-Algunos componentes de la toxina es corrosiva a nivel celular, lo cual causa el sangrado intenso en Leonardo, además la medicina que se le daba servía como neutralizados temporal, o mejor dicho de unas quince horas de esa sustancia, pero el daño ya está hecho, por ahora necesitamos hacerle unos exámenes para saber que tan dañados están sus órganos y sus arterias, e intentar conseguir la cura, si tenemos éxito podemos salvarlo, al menos para que viva sus últimos meses de una mejor manera-Concluyo viendo como Donatello rompía en llanto, sabía que esa era la reacción más esperada, pero no sabía cómo se lo dirían a las demás tortugas, ellos tampoco lo tomarían bien, menos Mikey quien era el menor y Raph quien era el más cercano a Leonardo.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Stockman se quedo paralizado en medio del laboratorio, no sabía qué hacer, no podía escapar, se acerco al congelador y saco el frasquito que contenía la cura que salvaría la vida del líder de las tortugas del clan Hamato. Tenía que entregársela, al menos asi conseguirían algo en contra de Shredder. Pero antes que hiciera algún movimiento una docena de foot ninjas aparecieron y cubrieron la salida del laboratorio.

-El maestro Shredder prohibió abandonar el laboratorio hasta nuevo aviso-Indico uno de los ninjas sin moverse de su sitio. Stockman tomo asiento y pálido como nunca antes había estado deseo jamás haber aceptado el trato con Shredder.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Donnie intentaba calmarse, él sabía sobre eso, pero había intentado negarse a esas pruebas irrefutables que obtuvo cuando analizo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, LH solo había logrado que abriera los ojos a la realidad y lo que más le dolía era que no podía hacer nada por salvar a su hermano mayor, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Raph con Mikey esa noticia, todos esperaban que su hermano y líder se recuperara bien, pero ya sus esperanzas se reducían a cero.

-Donatello, realmente ser yo quien te de estas noticias, pero la toxina que le inyectaron a tu hermano es tan nociva que no me explico cómo es que aun sigue con vida, había tomado el trabajo de Stockman muy a la ligera, lo consideraba como un científico inútil, pero me equivoque rotundamente, tanto él como Bishop crearon una toxina demasiado dañina, no creo que ellos sepan cuánto daño causa, pero nosotros viendo como Leonardo…-Guardo silencio, no diría nada mas, después de todo ya era muy malo que el líder de las tortugas, su amigo y al mismo tiempo hermano, aunque no de sangre, terminara sus días de vida de una manera tan lamentable.

-Lo sé… pero…pero no…no… no quiero c-creerlo…n-no quiero perder a Leo…no…no quiero…-Susurro con la voz quebrada el de morado comenzando a pasearse por la habitación, deseaba retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas para que nada malo le sucediera a su hermano mayor.

En la enfermería Raph miro a Leo quien comenzaba a emitir unos ruidos extraños, como si se estuviese ahogando. El de rojo cruzo una mirada de pánico con Mikey, no sabía que podía estar sucediendo con Leo, pero fuera lo que fuera era malo, cuando Leo dejo de respirar, su sangre se helo en sus venas.

-No…-Dijo sin aire-No…Leo…¡DONNIE, LEO DEJO DE RESPIRAR!-Grito con todo lo que podía, escucho pasos rápidos bajar las escaleras y corriendo a la pequeña habitación, Don con LH se pusieron en acción, Mikey desde un rincón comenzó a llorar sin parar mientras apoyado en la pared se fue encogiendo hasta quedar hecho una ovilla en la esquina, Raph con los ojos abiertos de par en par miro las infructuosa manera de intentar de reanimar a Leo de parte de LH y su hermano genio, pero ninguno de ellos lograba hacer que Leo volviera a respirar, como asi también poder hacer que el corazón de su hermano no se detuviera como veía claramente en el monitor cardiaco, el corazón de Leo estaba bajando de manera rápida sus latidos, hasta ser casi imperceptibles para la maquina-¡VAMOS LEO NO PUEDES RENDIRTE AHORA!-Le grito sin poder evitar ahora que sus propias lagrimas aparecieran en sus ojos, no podía creerlo, su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo, su líder estaba muriendo a pesar de todo lo que hicieron y planeaban hacer-…maldición…maldición Leo…no…no puedes morir…no ahora…yo…yo no estoy…no estoy listo par…para ser líder…-Raph ya no podía dejar de llorar.

Donnie trabajaba con todo lo que podía en hacer que los latidos y la respiración de su hermano volviera a la normalidad, no era momento de que su hermano muriera, no era el momento…"la medicina de LH" Pensó esperando que al menos eso trajera de regreso a Leo, levanto su mirada hacia LH quien lo estaba ayudando a reanimar a su inerte hermano, este lo quedo viendo y al segundo después comprendió el porqué de su mirada, sin cruzar palabras, LH salió de la habitación rápidamente y a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo con su bolso, sacando una jeringa vacía saco del interior un frasquito y lleno la jeringa con el liquido de este, llenándolo, le entrego la jeringa a Donnie quien lo inyecto directamente en la arteria aorta de Leo. Sosteniendo la respiración espero, cuando paso un minuto, Leo aspiro aire trabajosamente y el corazón de su hermano comenzó a latir de nuevo, no tan estable como antes, pero al menos seguía vivo-Eso…eso si que estuvo cerca…-Murmuro cayendo hacia atrás siendo sujetado por Mikey quien lo dio vuelta y lo abrazo mientras seguía llorando, Donnie al principio no supo bien que hacer, pero le devolvió el abrazo, intentando calmar a su hermano menor, en ese momento se percato que ambos estaban temblando incontrolablemente-L-Leo…está bien…por ahora…

-No podemos perder más tiempo, debemos conseguir la cura lo más pronto posible, Leo no aguantara mucho mas…-La voz de Raph sonó extraña para los oídos de Don y Mike, ambas tortugas lo miraron, este estaba llorando de la misma manera que ellos. Mientras se observaban, escucharon abrirse la puerta de la guarida y una familiar voz les llego a sus oídos.

-¿Hijos?-La voz cálida resonó en las paredes de la guarida. Las tres tortugas se miraron y luego centraron su vista en la forma débil de su hermano mayor, como le explicarían eso a su padre.

_**To be continued…**_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que sí, no que yo sea mala pero viendo a Leo sufrir me hace sentir una malvada, pero lo amo. Bueno dejen reviews y gracias por leer, por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews, que me levantan el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Y de nuevo dejen review….**


	7. ¿Esperanza o Ilusión?

_**Agradecimientos a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, y todas quienes siguen mi historia por si se me quedo alguien en el tintero, aun cuando no dejen reviews, como dije antes sería bueno escuchar su opinión sobre la historia, de esa manera me entero de que les pareció. Bueno de todas maneras gracias por leer y los dejos ahora con el nuevo capítulo. Y perdonen la tardanza. El trabajo quita más tiempo del que creía. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Porque no es asi…lloro de solo saber eso.**_

**Chapter 7: ¿Esperanza o Ilusión? **

Guarida del clan Hamato

Raph abrió sus ojos acuosos de par en par, los leves pasos del maestro Splinter resonaron suavemente por la guarida, los tres hermanos se miraban sin saber muy bien que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante él cuando vieran a su padre en la entrada del laboratorio. Un minuto después aproximadamente, como esperaban, en la entrada de la enfermería se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su padre y maestro, este por el rostro se notaba que la situación que había encontrado en su hogar era inesperado, inclusive para él. A pesar de las múltiples cosas o sucesos terribles que por lo general rodeaban a las cuatro tortugas. Llegar a la casa y encontrar que uno de ellos está al borde de la muerte no era algo fácil de procesar en ese momento, menos el ver los rostros afligidos y los ojos llenos de lagrimas de sus otros tres hijos mientras miraban a su hermano mayor inmóvil y casi agonizante sobre una cama blanca conectado a varios aparatos que jamás había visto y que por lo que podía comprender señalaban los signos vitales de su hijo y líder.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Pregunto viendo a su hijo mayor inerte sobre la cama del que suponía era un laboratorio pero que ahora parecía ser mas una enfermería por la cantidad de implementos médicos que había en el, muchos de los cuales se encontraban conectados al cuerpo de Leonardo.

Donatello secándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, mojando su bandana se le acerco-Padre…papá…-Gimoteo rodeando a la anciana rata con sus brazos mientras continuaba llorando-Shredder enveneno…a L-Leo…él…él…-No podía decir las terribles palabras que LH le había dicho, simplemente no podía, era demasiado saber que su hermano mayor no sobreviviría mucho tiempo aun consiguiendo la medicina, su pecho se apretaba con tan solo pensar eso, además aun estaba consciente de la presencia de sus otros dos hermanos en el lugar.

-Sabía que ocurría algo, mi corazón me trajo de regreso-Dijo abrazando a su hijo de morado, desde su posición miro a Raph, su rudo y a la vez poco sentimental segundo hijo estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había visto llorar, luego sus ojos dieron con su hijo menor, Mikey no se movía desde su sitio quien continuaba llorando sin detenerse desde allí, podía darse cuenta que habían estado sufriendo enormemente por lo que sucedía con Leonardo-¿Cuándo paso esto?-Pregunto llevando a Donatello a su asiento y ayudándolo a sentarse para luego acercarse a su hijo mayor. Puso una mano en la frente de Leonardo, su hijo no dio señales de estar al tanto de su llegada, pero lo que sí hizo fue arquear la espalda y comenzar a emitir sonidos de arcadas, Donatello se levanto rápidamente y tomando un tiesto corrió hacia su hermano mayor, quitándole la máscara de oxigeno comenzó a mover a su hermano. Mikey se puso de pie y temblorosamente ayudo a Donnie a colocar de lado a Leo quien ya comenzaba a vomitar sangre la cual caía dentro del tiesto que el de morado puso bajo la barbilla de Leonardo, sangre coagulada y fresca caía como cascada dentro del recipiente, la sola vista preocupo aun mas a Splinter quien palideció sabiendo mejor lo que sus hijos habían estado pasando esos días. Tras casi cinco o diez minutos, la rata había perdido rastro del tiempo al ver lo que sucedía con su hijo mayor, Leonardo dejo de vomitar, el lugar quedo pasado al olor de la sangre, de la sangre de uno de ellos.

-Si continua asi tendré que darle una transfusión, no puede continuar perdiendo esta cantidad de sangre en tan poco tiempo, además sus signos vitales siguen débiles…-Donatello bajo la vista hacia Leo, su hermano apenas emitía algún sonido, lo único que se oía era el de la débil y trabajosa respiración. Recolocando la máscara de oxigeno reviso la presión sanguínea, la cual seguía cayendo. Cosa que le preocupo, miro a su hermano tras la máscara de oxigeno, se veía aun un leve rastro de la sangre en la comisura de la boca. Internamente rogaba e imploraba a quien oyera sus suplica de que Leonardo se salvara a través de un milagro. Difícil de que ocurriera pero nunca imposible.

Raph trago saliva-¿Cuánto…cuánto tiempo durara?-Se atrevió a preguntar secándose las lagrimas y haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que pararan de una vez. Donnie desvió la vista hacia él, tan palido como en ese instante lucia Mikey y supuso él mismo- Tenemos que buscar una manera de robar la cura del cuartel del Shredder o Leo no sobrevivirá mucho más…-Añadió sintiendo que nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Se sentía molesto por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones, pero esto era grave, era la primera vez que uno de ellos estaba próximo a morir, ni siquiera el dia en que Leonardo apareció volando a través de la ventana del departamento de April, se sintió tan desesperado, esa vez aunque Leo estaba muy mal herido sabían que saldría adelanta tras un largo descanso. Pero en ese momento Leo tenía un veneno dentro de él que lo estaba matando, y si no actuaban luego moriría pronto. Además tenía el presentimiento que esa toxina estaba dañando los órganos de su hermano, lo podía notar en los ojos de Donnie y de LH, ambos estaban al tanto de la verdadera condición de salud de su hermano de azul. Le molestaba que su hermano menor no confiara en él para esas cosas, se suponía que era el segundo al mando tras Leonardo, pero debido a su cabezonería no era muy confiable. No los culpaba ya que muchas veces debido a eso mismo los había metido en problema en más de una ocasión.

-Tenemos tiempo gracias al esfuerzo de LH en buscar la medicina para nuestro hermano, pero tienes razón, Leo no aguantara mucho, su cuerpo y órganos principales están…-Abrió los ojos sorprendido, había estado a punto de revelar lo que Leatherhead le había dicho y eso no podía hacerlo. Al menos no en ese momento.

-…yo….yo no quiero…no quiero perder a Leo…no quiero…-La voz de Mikey sonó distante en ese momento, sus ojos estaban llorosos y temblaba como si tuviese frio. Donnie lo miro, sabía que su hermano menor estaba luchando contra las emociones descontroladas que aparecían en esas situaciones, sabía que en ese momento lo primordial era encontrar la cura para Leo y debía ser pronto. Sabía que a pesar de eso aún cuando le dirán la cura a su hermano Leo moriría de todos modos. Apretó los puños, odiaba a Shredder más que nunca, jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo a su hermano mayor y lo cruel que había sido en hacer que Leo viera los crímenes que cometían. Desde donde estaba vio como Mikey se sobaba el brazo, justo donde estaba la herida recibida en la misión, abrió los ojos sorprendido, se había olvidado de darle una mejor cura, tenía que haber limpiado el brazo de su hermano, solo lo había limpiado superficialmente, sabía que no era grave, pero necesitaba estar al cien por ciento si querían entrar al cuartel de Shredder y obtener lo que quería.

-Mikey déjame limpiar y cambiarte los vendajes de tu herida, por mientras LH podrías ver como están las heridas de Raph, no quiero que se infecten o tendré que inyectarle antibióticos-Dijo secándose las lagrimas, respiro hondo y decidió calmarse para comenzar a trabajar en lo que debían hacer, pero primero era la salud de sus hermanos y luego revisar y verificar posibles rutas de entrada al cuartel, lugares indetectables y de fácil alcance.

Mientras se encargaban de atender a Mikey y Raph, el maestro Splinter observaba el comportamiento de sus hijos, sentía que algo había sucedido a parte de lo que le pasaba a Leonardo, pero no sabía muy bien que era. Cuando vio que acabaron con los cuidados en ambos heridos. Decidió que era momento de preguntar.

-Hijos, necesito que me cuenten todo lo que ha pasado desde que Leonardo fuera envenenado por Shredder-Dijo sentándose al lado de la cama de su hijo mayor, Leo no parecía reaccionar a nada. Le tomo la mano, estaba fría, eso le produjo un dolor en su pecho que reconoció como miedo, miedo de perder a uno de sus hijos y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Stockman miraba a los foot ninjas que cerraban la entrada del laboratorio, realmente era algo terrible para él ya que habían confiado en Saki y luego este les traiciono como si nada. Apretó los puños, nunca imagino que la palabra de ese monstruo no valiera nada. Aunque sabía que no era la primera vez que Saki hacia algo asi, pero nunca imagino que él y Bishop serian victimas de lo mismo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber creado junto a Bishop esa toxina que ahora estaba matando a la tortuga de azul.

-¿Dónde está el agente Bishop?-Pregunto intentando sonar normal. Lo único que quería era ganar tiempo, él tenía un método de poder enviar los planos de ese edificio para las tortugas, había marcado el sitio donde escondería la cura para la tortuga de azul de una manera que nadie se diera cuenta, ese método era plan de Bishop, siempre tan paranoico que quiso crear un sitio donde dejar al descubierto los planes de Shredder por si las cosas se ponían feas. Era un lugar muy resguardado, tanto asi que incluso una explosión atómica no era suficiente como para destruirlo. Bastante bueno de parte de Bishop, dada la condición actual. Sabía que si intentaba salir de ahí por la entrada seria visto y lo mataría tal cual mataron a Bishop. Apretó el botón de enviar y el correo con los planos se dirigieron al correo electrónico de alguien, ese alguien quien nunca imagino tener que enviar un correo con la información necesaria para que las tortugas ingresaran al cuartel de Shredder sin ser vistos, esa persona que intento matar tiempo atrás, la misma persona la cual era una de las pocas amigas humanas de las tortugas por lo que sabía, y esa información llegaría al correo electrónico de esa mujer, la misma que había trabajado para él tiempo atrás. La mujer llamada April O'Neil.

-El agente Bishop se encuentra en una reunión privada con el maestro-Respondió uno de los ninjas de Shredder. Stockman trago saliva, sabía que era mentira pero no podía dejar que se notara.

El hombre se restregó las manos nerviosamente-Necesito ir al baño, ¿puedo ir?-Dijo tomando el frasco con la cura entre sus manos el cual guardo sigilosamente en su bolsillo de la bata blanca que usaba. Los ninjas asintieron tras unos minutos de duda. Stockman esbozo una tímida sonrisa y se comenzó a alejar rumbo al baño. Entrando, cerro con llave la puerta de la pequeña habitación y acercándose al lado derecho apretó una parte del muro que se abrió y dejo ver una pequeña caja de un material de acero, sacando la cura de su bolsillo la miro, agregando la etiqueta con el nombre de Leonardo, cerró la puerta de lo que parecía una caja fuerte y esta quedo tapada como si no hubiese nada en la pared. Esa era su última esperanza de obtener venganza en contra de Shredder por su traición. Escucho pasos y golpes en la puerta-Ya salgo, estoy algo enfermo del estomago-Mintió abriendo la llave y tirando la cadena abrió la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba a quien menos quería ver en ese momento-Karai…

-Bueno es hora de dejar de juegos, mi maestro te necesita-Ordeno tomándolo por el brazo. Stockman la quedo mirando con miedo-No te preocupes te reencontraras con Bishop allí-Por alguna razón las palabras de la mujer no sonaron agradables ni confiables para el científico. Al menos había podido enviar el correo con los planos para la cura de Leonardo, y nadie se había dado cuenta de eso.

"Tu muerte no será en vano Bishop" Pensó mientras se alejaban del laboratorio. Internamente rogaba de que sus planes salieran como quería y que no fallaran. El problema era saber si confiarían en él, había explicado lo máximo posible lo que había sucedido y el lugar donde encontrarían el frasquito con la cura, pero esperaban que confiaran al menos por primera y única vez en él.

Departamento de April.

April acababa de llegar tras haber salido al centro intentando encontrar algo que sirviera para salvar a Leo. Pero aunque camino por todos los lugares que pensó podían darle una solución, se encontró con que nadie sabía cómo curar algo desconocido. Nada nuevo pero era una esperanza que se evaporo rápidamente. Tanto ella como Casey estaban haciendo lo posible por los hermanos Hamato, para ellos eran como hermanos pequeños y que uno de ellos estaba próximo a morir era desesperante.

-¿Casey?-Pregunto al ver la puerta de su departamento abierto como si lo hubiesen forzado. Al no obtener respuesta se acerco en posición de lucha. Mirando alrededor, se encontró con un Casey sentado en el sillón con el rostro entre sus manos, en mitad de su sala de descanso-¿Pero…?-Al ver que Casey se daba vuelta hacia ella, se dio cuenta que tenía el shell cell en sus manos. El corazón de April se detuvo, esperando oír las palabras que mas temía en ese momento, que Leonardo había muerto a causa de la toxina y ellos no habían estado allí para las otras tres tortugas.

-El maestro Splinter llego y los chicos le contaron todo lo sucedido…-Comenzó a decir Casey con voz ronca-Pero Leo está muy mal, ha empeorado considerablemente y no creen que sobreviva mucho mas-Dijo sonando desesperanzado. Una voz que jamás le había oído antes.

April soltó el aire que no sabía cuando había mantenido en sus pulmones. Al menos Leo no estaba muerto, pero eso no significaba que el peligro había pasado. Se recostó en el sofá agotado de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Casi no había dormido esos días preocupada por Leo. No tenía tiempo como para prender el computador y revisar su correo, en ese momento debía ir a la guarida de sus amigos a apoyarlos en lo que podía. Se puso de pie, no era hora de holgazanear.

Guarida de los Hamato.

Donatello se encontraba sentado en el comedor con una taza de café entre sus manos. Su rostro denotaba un cansancio enorme, pero no podía darse en lujo de ir a su habitación a dormir, no ahora que Leo se encontraba peor que antes. Suspiro, odiaba ese dia en que su hermano había sido envenenado, si tan solo no se hubiese separado, posiblemente las cosas serian distintas.

-No lo pienses mucho que nada de lo sucedido es tu culpa-La voz de April llego a sus oídos. La tortuga de morado levanto la vista hacia la entrada de la cocina, su amiga de cabellos rojos lo observaba desde allí.

-No es eso, pero me gustaría poder hacer más por mi hermano, me hace sentir un inútil no poder ayudarlo-Contesto reprimiendo un bostezo. Su amiga se le acerco y le dio un abrazo afectuoso. Desde que todo había empezado, solo Leo lo había abrazado y ahora no podía apoyarse en nadie. Menos aun sabiendo lo que sucedería con su hermano, teniendo o no la cura. Cerró los ojos y devolvió el abrazo.

El maestro Splinter sabía que había algo más. Desde su habitación, en silencio había estado observando el comportamiento de su hijo Donatello. Algo en él estaba distinto, mucho más que sus otros hijos. Era como una nube que cubría su corazón y por lo que podía ver era doloroso.

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué pasa?-Escucho que April le preguntaba a su hijo. No quería ser considerado un intruso pero dado sus buenos oídos, era imposible no escuchar. A pesar de los fuertes ronquidos que se oían de Raphael, o los suaves sollozos de Mikey desde la ahora enfermería.

El genio bajo la vista tras separarse de April-LH me confirmo…me confirmo que…Leo…que mi hermano…que morirá…aun…aun con…la cura…no hay…no hay nada que…podamos hacer-Se sincero Donnie dejando salir toda la pena que sentía, el sufrimiento y la impotencia que lo inundaba desde que supo la noticia. April lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿P-porqué…?-Murmuro sintiéndose extraña. La noticia le había caído como n balde de agua fría.

-La toxina…esa mierda…-Splinter abrió los ojos mas sorprendido de que su hijo usara esa palabra que de la noticia. Lo había presentido. Sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo con su hijo de morado, pero jamás creyó que era por eso-Los órganos de mi hermano…-La voz de su hijo sonaba fría y distante. Supuso que intentaba de tomar la situación de una manera más neutral-Están siendo afectados por…-Pero como supuso no duro mucho, Donatello rompió en llanto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Un doctor me dijo que me enviaría un correo con algunas medicinas que pueden funcionar para sanar el daño interno…no todo está perdido-Dijo la pelirroja rodeando al adolescente por los hombros. Este esbozo una leve sonrisa que termino por esfumarse cuando la voz de Mikey les llego desde la enfermería.

Cuartel de Shredder.

-Stockman, había esperado tu visita antes…-Comenzó a decir Saki dándole la espalda al hombre-Bishop ya lo hizo y ahora está tomando unas pequeñas pero permanentes vacaciones-Agrego dándose la vuelta con una espada en su mano derecha, antes que el científico pudiera reaccionar, un dolor agudo le hizo dar un grito de dolor. Bajando la vista, se encontró con la espada clavada en su pecho, levanto la vista hacia Shredder mientras un hilillo de sangre aparecía en la comisura de su boca-Dale mis saludos a Bishop de mi parte-Con eso saco la espada y la lanzo al suelo. Mientras caía, Stockman rogo para que confiaran en él y que no viera el mensaje demasiado tarde la mujer llamada April. Al dar con el suelo escucho la risa de Shredder y la voz de Karai. Todo se oscurecía, un frio comenzaba a entumirlo no se entero de nada más, siendo engullido por la dulce muerte.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

April cruzo una mirada con Donatello ambos habían quedado boquiabiertos con lo que estaban leyendo. Era un correo de Stockman que explicaba que habían sido traicionados por Shredder y que antes de morir les entregaba los planos del edificio con las rutas de entrada y salida, más un sitio con una X que decía el nombre de Leonardo con la palabra "Cura". Había un pequeño código para eso y muchos más para el sistema de seguridad del cuartel.

-¿Sera cierto?-Inquirió April mirando a Donnie con rostro de esperanza.

El chico suspiro-Esperemos que sea asi-Miro los planos-Esto servirá para entrar al edificio, pero tenemos que ver cómo y cuando lo haremos-Desde atrás Mikey esbozo una sonrisa. Había esperanza, una pequeña, pero la había. Su hermano podía salvarse. Sintió alivio por primera vez en días. Tomando la mano de Leo espero pacientemente para contarle las noticias a Raph para cuando despertara. Donnie miro por sobre el hombro a Mikey, podía ver la esperanza en él. Trago saliva, seria duro decirle que aun con la cura Leo de todas maneras morirá en pocos meses, que tan solo estarían prolongando por un tiempo más la agonía de su hermano mayor, solo unos pocos meses más, ya que sería doloroso y a la vez la peor experiencia que ellos podrían vivir. Saber que a pesar de todos los intentos Leonardo estaba condenado a morir le hacía sentir nauseabundo. Gustoso cambiaria el lugar por su hermano, pero no había nada que él, o cualquier persona podía hacer para cambiar las cosas.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Algo de esperanza al final? ¿No? ¿Creen que se salve Leo? ¿Tampoco? Mmmm…¿seré mala? Posiblemente. Bueno sigan pensando porque ya tengo visto como puede terminar esta historia. No es que en la próxima actualización termine, aun falta, pero es para que sepan que sé como terminara. Espero que les gustara y por favor dejen review y anímenme que he estado algo enferma y estresada con los niños. Por favor dejen reviews y perdón por la demora. Mucho trabajo y poco tiempo. A saben como es. Pero de todas maneras gracias por esperar y por su paciencia. Dejen reviews y nos leemos luego.**_


	8. Complicaciones

_**Agradecimientos a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, Violeta, Thunber y todas quienes siguen mi historia por si se me quedo alguien en el tintero, aun cuando no dejen reviews, bueno realmente lamento haberme tardado en subir pero he tenido una gran cantidad de trabajo que me quede algo rezagada en la historia, pero me puse al día. Aún asi no resulto tan larga como esperaba. De todas maneras espero que le guste. Y ahora dejo que continúen leyendo. **_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

**Chapter 8: Complicaciones. **

Splinter sentado en el suelo del dojo comenzó a pensar y recordar lo que sus hijos le habían dicho. Aun le era complicado entender como se las arreglaron para sobrevivir esos días trabajando para Shredder. Pero la respuesta era clara. La vida de Leonardo había dependido de eso, obviamente Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo no durarían en hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo, lo harían por cualquiera de ellos. Asi era como los había criado. La imagen de los rostros de cada uno de sus hijos mientras relataban las misiones de las que fueron parte, lo que hicieron y a quienes dañaron en su camino le provocaba una sensación de malestar enorme en el estomago. Debía hacer algo para limpiar los corazones y mentes de sus hijos, pero eso en ese momento debía esperar. Primero era salvar a Leonardo. No importaba lo que había oído de labios de Donatello, buscaría la manera de salvar a su hijo mayor, aunque le costara la vida aquello. Apretó los ojos rememorando lo narrado por sus hijos.

Unas horas antes…

-Padre por favor no nos juzgue mal-Comenzó Raphael desviando la mirada hacia Leonardo-Lo hicimos por él, incluso Leo no estuvo de acuerdo con el trato…

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?-Pregunto intentando no sonar molesto, por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurrió con sus hijos o habían cometido algo que iba en contra de los principios enseñado durante los años en que los entrenaba.

Donatello levanto la vista hacia él-Padre robamos a personas que necesitaba del dinero, robamos dinero que sería usado para personas enfermas, herimos personas, robamos componentes que podrían ser dañinos para el ser humano…hicimos esas cosas en frente de Leo…aun cuando él nos pidió no hacerlo…aun cuando él no estuvo de acuerdo…quebramos las reglas del Bushido…lo decepcionamos padre…-La voz de la tortuga de morado había bajado de intensidad mientras hablaba, revelando el dolor que tenia por dentro.

Splinter suspiro-Hijos comprendo porque lo hicieron…-Sus ojos dieron con la forma débil de su hijo mayor-Pero no se culpen, al menos no mataron a nadie-Agrego intentando animar un poco el espíritu quebrantado de sus hijos.

Mikey cerró los ojos agotado-Estoy cansado…-Murmuro bostezando abiertamente. Donnie sonrió levemente.

-Si quieres descansa, tenemos que recuperar fuerzas si queremos salvar a Leo-Dijo el de morado haciéndole un lado en la ya enfermería. Preparando una cama de emergencia guardado allí, le entrego una manta y una almohada para que durmiera. El de naranja sin decir más los tomo y recostándose cerró los ojos. En pocos minutos dormía profundamente con una mano en el torso de Leonardo como si intentara aferrarse a la débil palpitación del corazón de su hermano mayor. Sintiendo la poca vida que quedaba en él.

El maestro Splinter suspiro, sus hijos estaba agotados y comprendía que merecían un descanso-Bien hijos, por ahora descansen. Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación intentando contactarme con el espíritu de Leonardo-Con lo último se fue a su habitación no sin antes acariciar levemente la cabeza de su hijo mayor, esperando poder contactarse con él para saber cómo estaba. Frunció el ceño, lo helado de la piel de su hijo le preocupo. Aun cuando eran de sangre fría, la temperatura que sentía de Leonardo no era la normal. Miro a Donatello quien le devolvió la mirada sabiendo a que su tercer hijo sabía que intentaba decir con eso. Cerrando un momento los ojos, decidió que era hora de intentar encontrarse con Leonardo para traerlo de regreso.

Raph asintió-Esta bien padre, yo creo que intentare ir a descansar a mi habitación…-Intento incorporarse pero el dolor de las heridas le hizo dar unos leves gemidos de dolor.

-Yo te ayudare amigo mío-Dijo Leatherhead ayudando a Raphael a levantarse. El de rojo simplemente asintió, estaba demasiado cansado como para reclamar por la asistencia prestada. Donnie vio como su segundo hermano mayor salía con amigo reptil de la enfermería sin decir palabra alguna. Comprendía que estuviera agotado, todos a ese punto estaban agotados. Él mismo se sentía desconectado con su mente. Decidió ir a descansar una hora y continuar con la búsqueda de alguna entrada al cuartel de Shredder. Splinter vio como cada uno de sus hijos se marchaban a descansar. Se arrepentía de haberse ido de viaje. Había presentido que algo malo ocurriría pero supuso que era obra de su mente cansada, por eso mismo había decidido viajar para calmar su mente vieja y agotada. Enorme error, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sus decisiones apresuradas habían causado en sus hijos. Si él hubiese estado allí, habría podido apoyarlos y ayudarlos en todo, sin tener que obedecer la ordenes de Shredder y sus secuaces.

Suspiro abriendo los ojos. No había podido avanzar en su conexión con su hijo mayor. Lo había estado intentando por casi una hora desde lo sucedido con su hijo momentos después que April apareció en la guarida, pero nada, era como chocar contra una pared inquebrantable en la mente de su hijo. Solo se encontraba con oscuridad y dolor. Bajo la vista hacia sus manos. Se sentía impotente. Sus otros hijos debían de sentirse igual. Tomo la taza de té que tenia frente a él. Sus ojos dieron con la puerta, estaba esperando que sus hijos le avisaran del plan que estaban creando para salvar a Leonardo. Había oído lo que Donatello le conto a April, sobre lo que sucedería con Leonardo aun consiguiendo la cura. Pero esperaba que existiera una esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran y pudieran salvar a su hijo mayor de la muerte segura.

Laboratorio (Enfermería) de Donatello.

Donnie miraba los planos que Baxter había enviado al correo electrónico de April. Esbozo una sonrisa, las rutas de entrada estaban marcadas de un color distinto a las rutas alternativas que ellos podían usar. Asi mismo, las rutas de escape también las había marcado. Y en una habitación en el ala este del cuartel una pequeña equis marcaba lo que señalaba la posición de la cura para la toxina que estaba en el interior de su hermano mayor. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sabía que aun con esa cura, su hermano de todas maneras moriría.

-Leo…-Murmuro mirando a su hermano inconsciente en la cama. Leo no lucia nada bien, había empeorado en las últimas horas, lo cual le preocupaba.

Recordaba el grito que Mikey había dado hacia unas horas atrás. Cuando April con él arribaron a la enfermería, se encontraron con Leonardo entrando en otro paro respiratorio. Mientras hacían a un lado a Mikey, él con April se enfrascaron en traer de regreso una vez más a Leo. Leatherhead no tardo en unirse, detrás de él apareció Raphael con rostro palido y preocupado. El único sonido que se oía, era el del monitor cardiaco que indicaba que el corazón de Leo estaba latiendo más lentamente con el paso de los segundos en los cuales el oxigeno no ingresaba a sus pulmones. Mikey lloraba sentando en el suelo mientras veía el frenético trabajo de su hermano de morado, su amiga y de Leatherhead. Pero hasta el momento nada. Splinter apareció al lado de Raphael. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Vamos Leo, no te des por vencido-Le murmuro Donnie mientras hacía respiración boca a boca con su hermano. Pero el pecho de Leo aunque se inflaba con el aire, cuando dejaba de respirar por él caía de nuevo y no volvía a expandirse. Por lo que pareció horas hicieron la maniobra, hasta que Leo respiro débil y laboriosamente. Donnie cayo desplomándose a su lado con lagrimas en los ojos-Leo…no…no lo hagas…de nuevo…-Murmuro asustado y a la vez aliviado. Habían estado muy cerca de perder a su hermano mayor. Tan cerca que por un instante creyó que Leonardo había dejado de existir. Abrazo débilmente a su hermano mayor y cerró los ojos un instante.

April secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos miro a Leo-L-llamare a Casey…s-será mejor…conectarlo…a…a un ventilador…asi nos aseguramos de…de que respire…y no…no suceda esto…de nuevo…-Farfullo con la respiración agitada por el nerviosismo. Sin decir más tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Casey, sabía que no estaba lejos ya que le había pedido que comprara algunos víveres para los chicos.

-Gracias señorita O'Neil-Dijo Splinter caminando hacia su hijo mayor.

-Que bueno verlo de regreso maestro Splinter, los chicos lo necesitan más que nunca-Le dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la vieja rata.

-Por eso mismo regrese-Añadió sentándose al lado de Leonardo quien lucía mucho más palido que antes. Mikey sin dejar de llorar se abrazo a Raph quien se le había acercado para consolarlo y tranquilizarlo.

April sonrió débilmente y salió de la enfermería para hablar con Casey. Sería bueno tener un soporte respiratorio como ese por si los pulmones de Leo dejaban de funcionar, de esa manera alargaría algo la vida de Leo a no ser que su corazón dejara de latir…como momentos antes lo había hecho.

Leatherhead miro a su amigo de azul en la cama. Se sentía un inútil, siendo un investigador y un científico le era imposible encontrar una manera de salvar a Leonardo. Para él, Leonardo era parte de su familia como lo eran el resto de los chicos, que uno de ellos corriera peligro de muerte como lo estaba haciendo ahora su amigo Leonardo, le era insoportable de procesar. Sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra ahora mismo, pero no podía encontrar una manera de salvar a Leonardo de la muerte segura que lo esperaba a pesar de que consiguieran la cura para la toxina.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Karai se encontraba sentada frente a la habitación donde los científicos trabajaban. Su maestro estaba contento, faltaba poco para poder obtener lo que deseaba. El arma que ocasionaría que la raza humana se doblegara ante él. Suspiro. Era el momento que tanto habían deseado.

-Señorita Karai ¿Qué va a hacer con esos dos?-Pregunto un foot ninja apareciendo frente a ella.

La joven se toco el mentón con su mano derecha-Aun no decidió, pero por el momento no dejen que se desangren, quiero disfrutar viéndolos morir. Pero como aun no decido el mejor método para eliminarlos, quiero que permanezcan vivos hasta que ese momento llegue-Respondió levantándose del asiento se dirigió a un mueble donde tomo una jarra con un liquido trasparente y lleno un vaso con el contenido. El foot ninja asintió mientras hacia una reverencia y desaparecía.

-Karai-Se escucho una voz distorsionada desde el comunicador. La joven sonrió, era la voz de su maestro-Avísame cuando los científicos acaben-Dijo Shredder sonando algo agotado.

-Como guste maestro-Acepto la ninja mientras giraba el contenido del vaso entre sus dedos y acercaba el vaso a sus labios, bebiendo sonrió. Luego de eso, tenía que encontrar pistas sobre las tortugas para eliminarlas también de la faz de la tierra.

Guarida de la Familia Hamato.

Raphael en su habitación esperaba que su hermano genio diera con un plan para obtener la cura para Leo. Pero a pesar de que la hora seguía avanzando y su hermano no salía de la enfermería solo lo colocaba más nervioso. Ya no tenía tanta confianza de que las cosas se arreglarían esta vez. Algo en su interior le decía que algo muy malo le estaba ocultando su hermano de morado, algo relacionado con la salud de Leonardo. Miro el techo de su habitación, acostado en la hamaca había intentando descansar por sus heridas, pero no le había ayudado en nada. Se sentía igual de adolorido y al mismo tiempo agotado como el principio. Cerró los ojos, él nunca había sido bueno para meditar, esa cosa era para Leo, él siempre era más para los golpes y el actuar sin pensar. Su hermano mayor era el centro de todo, siempre calmado y pensativo, siempre intentando de encontrar una solución que acomodara a todos, siempre poniendo a su familia primero antes que él en cualquier situación, suspiro, extrañaba las peleas con su hermano mayor. Esa era la manera que tenían ellos de demostrar el afecto mutuo sin caer en la debilidad. Sonrió, en realidad era él quien odiaba mostrar debilidad. Leo no le importaba, a su hermano mayor le daba lo mismo que lo viera como algo débil si con eso hacía sentir bien a alguno de ellos.

-Leo…-Murmuro mientras el cansancio que no había aparecido antes lo llevaba al mundo de sueño.

Mente de Leonardo.

Raphael se encontró en un sitio oscuro, lúgubre y en cierto sentido conocido. El ambiente con velas alrededor, el olor a incienso y el silencio era algo muy familiar. Camino por el camino frente a él. En realidad no sabía a dónde lo llevaría, pero un sentimiento le decía que siguiera el camino ya que encontraría algo o alguien al final de este. Camino evitando el terreno inestable en que se estaba convirtiendo con el paso del camino el lugar, los múltiples agujeros y las espinas. Se encontró con rastros de sangre en más de una vez.

-Regresa…-Una voz le susurro al oído, Raph giro su rostro hacia la voz no encontrando a nadie. Frunció el ceño, ya encontraba muy extraño el lugar. Siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con una pared de piedra frente a él. Intento rodearla pero llego al mismo lugar.

-¿Qué diablos?-Murmuro buscando un resquicio por donde ver. Escuchaba gritos de dolor y golpes desde el otro lado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la voz que oía pertenecía a Leonardo-¿Leo…?-Desesperado intento romper la pared pero no le hizo ningún daño. Saco su sai de su cinturón y comenzó a hacer un agujero en la pared. Al lograr tras casi una hora de oír los gritos de dolor de su hermano mayor, miro por el agujero que había creado. En el interior vio a Leonardo siendo azotado una y otra vez por una enorme sombra negra. Sangre escurría por las piernas de Leo haciendo una poza a los pies de su hermano mayor quien a cada azote gritaba con fuerzas-¡No Leo!-Grito intentando de hacer más grande el agujero pero no pudo ya que la pared ya estaba comenzando a cerrar el agujero que él había hecho. Lo último que vio de su hermano de azul fue como sangre comenzaba a correr por la mejilla de Leo hasta llegar a su mentón donde caía de forma profusa al piso.

Habitación de Raphael.

El de rojo abrió los ojos asustado. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. El sueño había parecido tan real. Aun podía ver la imagen de su hermano mayor dentro de ese sitio siendo azotado brutalmente sin siquiera poder defenderse.

-Leo…-Se puso de pie con dificultad. Aun se sentía débil por el accidente sufrido, pero al menos las heridas no eran de riesgo vital. Lentamente se dirigió a la enfermería, pasando al frente de la habitación de Mikey lo escucho roncar. Sonrió levemente, al menos su hermano menor estaba descansando. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la enfermería la abrió lentamente. Donatello se había dormido frente al computador, en el escritorio era posible ver los planos del cuartel de Shredder lo cuales tenían marcas con la letra de Donnie. Sus ojos dieron con la forma de su hermano mayor. Parecía que el estado de Leo no había variado, lo cual lo aliviaba de cierta manera. No tanto como él quisiera, pero era mejor que tener muerto su hermano de azul. Los latidos seguían bajando, y aun podía oír la respiración laboriosa de Leo. Pero tenía un poco de esperanza de que las cosas comenzaran a mejorar. Se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano. Escucho como Donnie murmuraba en sueños.

-…no…no Leo…-Donnie murmuro a lo bajo mientras seguía durmiendo. Raph bajo la vista, su hermano de morado también tenía pesadillas con Leo. La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y Leatherhead asomo la cabeza.

-Raphael que gusto que te sientas mejor como para moverte por ti mismo-Le dijo en voz baja al notar a Donnie durmiendo-Venia a avisar que regresare a mi laboratorio a poder hacer mas análisis y medicina para Leonardo, no demorare mucho, estaré por aquí como en unas dos horas más-Explico al de rojo mientras tomaba su maletín de una silla.

Raph asintió-No te preocupes, si sucede algo te llamaremos-Dijo sin soltar la mano de Leo. Este esbozo una leve sonrisa de asentimiento y salió de la enfermería.

-Todo saldrá bien Leo, estoy seguro de que todo mejorara-Le dijo en voz baja mientras apoyaba su cabeza al costado de su hermano mayor y cerraba los ojos.

Unas horas después…

Donnie miraba el techo recordando los componentes que Shredder les había pedido a ellos recolectar. Por alguna razón los componentes no parecían ser tan inofensivos como él había creído. Cuando Raph le dio los nombres de los componentes que él y Leo habían estado buscando cuando el accidente ocurrió, se quedo pensando. Por algún motivo Leo había aparecido en su sueño y le había dicho que investigara sobre los componentes mientras Leatherhead estuviera fuera. Cosa rara además dado que él no se había enterado hasta que despertó que su amigo cocodrilo no se encontraba en la guarida.

-Shredder debe estar demente-Farfullo al revisar que produce todos los componentes robados juntos, había buscando otros componentes que solo se podían comprar en el extranjero que gracias al dinero que ellos había robado, podía ser factible que sucediera. Se encontró con la terrible noticia que Shredder estaba creando un arma biológica que podía destruir al ser humano a nivel celular y genético, es decir hacer polvo los genes de las personas y matar a las personas en un rango de mil kilómetros, y sobre todo con la cantidad que ellos robaron fácilmente Shredder podía crear más de mil de esas armas.

-Así que Leo aun es ese estado te dijo que revisaras los componentes que robamos para Shredder-Raph sonrió ante ello. Su hermano estaba luchando inconscientemente contra Shredder, advirtiendo a Donnie del peligro y supuso que intentando que ellos, tanto Mikey, Raph y Donnie hicieran algo para evitar que los planes de Shredder tuvieran el efecto que ese malvado deseaba.

-Leo siempre será Leo, de eso nadie podría dudarlo-Murmuro un sollozante Mikey quien tenía sujeto la mano de su hermano mayor entre las suyas. Había transcurrido toda la noche sin un nuevo episodio de vomito de sangre o paro respiratorio de Leo. Leatherhead había mandando mas medicina por mientras. Pero había decidió encerrarse en su laboratorio para intentar de encontrar la cura para Leonardo.

Donatello tomo los planos de su escritorio y los comenzó a pegar sobre la pared-Aquí tenemos los planos para ingresar sin ser vistos al cuartel de Shredder-Empezó diciendo-El plan es el siguiente…

Leo en su estado de inconsciencia podía escuchar a sus hermanos hablando sobre el plan. Se sentía un poco mas aliviado. Al menos ya estaban al tanto de los planes de Shredder, sabia que no lo lograría, pero necesitaba saber que detendrían a Shredder a pesar de todo. Se alegraba de que gracias a haber podido escuchar los gritos de Raph detrás de las paredes habia podido escapar temporalmente de la agonia en la cual se encontraba desde que cayo en ese lugar, de esa sombra que representaba su lenta muerte el cual lo solto el tiempo suficiente como para contactarse con Donnie para advertirle de las intenciones de Shredder. Al menos seria lo ultimo que haría como líder. Sintió que lo empujaban hacia el fondo de un profundo pozo oscuro, sabia que era eso. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su cuerpo solo aguantaría un dia mas como máximo. Esperaba que en ese tiempo sus hermanos pudieran ser capaces de detener los planes de ese monstruo como ultimo deseo. Sintió que se ahogaba, sintió que se hundía cada vez mas, la oscuridad lo rodeo por completo. El dolor lleno sus sentidos y su respiración se corto de golpe. Ya no habia mas esperanza para él. Pero todo saldría bien, sus hermanos estaban al otro lado para detener a Shredder y salvar a las personas de las garras de ese maldito. Eso era lo único que le interesaba en ese momento nada más, podía ocurrirle cualquier cosa a él, no importaba que le ocurriera, no le interesaba morir por lo que le inyectaron. Si con eso era capaz de detener a Shredder no interesaba que sucediera con él, solo esperaba que sus hermanos salieran bien de todo lo que pronto sucedería.

-¡LEO!-Grito Raph junto a sus otros dos hermanos cuando un terrible sonido les indicaba la peor pesadilla que podían tener.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Leo avisando a Donnie sobre los malvados planes de Shredder? ¿Qué creen que fue el sueño que Raph tuvo? Opinen que todas las opiniones son aceptadas. Pero no canten victoria que esto es solo la antesala para la gran hecatombe que se viene. No digo más y por favor dejen review, me animan para seguir escribiendo. Por favor, ¿si? Gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de dejar un comentario.**_


	9. Nos volveremos a encontrar

_**Agradecimientos como siempre a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, Violeta, Thunber y todas quienes siguen mi historia por si se me quedo alguien en el tintero, realmente no esperaba sobrepasar los 50 review y me deja muy feliz saber que hay personas que están interesadas e interesados en mi historia. Dejen review y comenten lo que les pareció el capítulo. Y ahora dejo que continúen leyendo. Disfruten de la lectura…**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

**Chapter 9: Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

_En la mente de Leonardo_

_Leonardo sentía que se hundía cada vez mas en la oscuridad que lo jalaba más profundo en un helado pozo de dolor y agonía. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, cada fibra de él se comenzaba a quebrantar lentamente y sangrar copiosamente ante el terrible dolor que llenaba cada célula de su ser. Su corazón latía y bombeaba sangre más lentamente a cada momento y el aire ya no entraba en sus pulmones para administrar el valioso oxigeno que hacia vivir cada célula de su cuerpo. Miro hacia abajo hacia la sombra que lo estaba jalando más adentro de ese pozo de dolor y muerte. No podía soltarse, no podía moverse, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose por primera vez vencido. El rostro de sus hermanos y de su padre, asi mismo de cada persona que estaba profundamente metida en su corazón surgió ante sus ojos. Los abrió con renovada fuerza. La fuerza de pelear y seguir vivo. Pero a pesar de eso no podía zafarse y seguía hundiéndose. Las fuerzas no eran las suficientes como para salir de allí hacia la superficie. _

_-No quiero morir, no quiero dejarlos solos…no quiero irme sin antes despedirme…-Murmuro débilmente mientras continuaba siendo arrastrado hacia las profundidades de ese doloroso pozo-Aún no quiero irme…-Dijo cerrando los ojos con lagrimas en ellos._

Raphael abrió la boca de Leonardo mientras Donatello hacia las comprensiones en el pecho de su hermano mayor. El terrible sonido aun se escuchaba proveniente del monitor cardiaco que indicaba que el corazón de Leonardo no estaba latiendo, una línea roja se veía en la pantalla mientras ceros señalaba que a pesar de los múltiples intentos su hermano mayor estaba…estaba muerto. Junto su boca de nuevo a la de Leo soplando el aire que inflaba el pecho de su hermano, Donnie hacia los masajes esperando que Mikey lograra apurarse en traer a LH con mas medicina para Leonardo que el cocodrilo poseía en su laboratorio las cuales servían para resucitar, Splinter llamaba a April quien había salido a ayudar a Casey a traer el respirador artificial para conectar a Leo. Pero los minutos pasaban y Leo no volvía a respirar por su cuenta ni su corazón a latir otra vez. Donnie comenzaba a desesperarse su hermano mayor estaba muriendo frente a ellos y no eran capaces de traerlo de regreso.

-Vamos…Leo…res-respira-Musito Raph mientras volvía a respirar por Leo. Ya se estaba dando por vencido, llevaban casi quince minutos sin lograr nada. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar cuando sintió que ya no había nada que podían hacer. Raph dejo de respirar por su hermano mayor, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Leo llorando amargamente-No…no Leo…no era…no era asi…no es justo…no…no…-Sollozaba sin parar el de rojo, ya no le importaba que sus hermanos lo vieran hacerlo, habían perdido a su hermano mayor de una forma trágica, frente a ellos por un maldito error. Donnie bajo la vista hacia la forma sin vida de Leo, el rostro de su hermano mayor se veía por primera vez en esos todos esos días en paz, sin dolor. Apretó los puños, se suponía que era un genio y aun asi fue incapaz de salvar a Leo.

-No…no se suponía…no se…-Pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta mientras fuertes sollozos comenzaban a salir de él. Cayó de rodillas al lado de su hermano mayor y le tomo su fría e inerte mano. El color de Leo había comenzado a desaparecer y se estaba volviendo un verde muy palido. Un color que jamás había visto en su corta vida.

El maestro Splinter entro a la enfermería y el shell cell que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo al encontrarse con la escena de su hijo mayor muerto en la cama y sus otros dos hijos llorando como nunca antes lo había visto, su corazón se acelero.

-Mi hijo…-Murmuro acercándose al lado de la cama donde yacía Leonardo-Mi hijo…Leonardo…-Sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas, no se molesto en levantar la mano para saber que era, ya que sabía que eran lagrimas. Poso una mano en la frente helada de su hijo mayor. No se suponía que sería asi, se suponía que sus hijos lo enterrarían a él primero, su padre, no a su hermano e hijo mayor. Eso era antinatural. Iba en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. Sin poder evitar comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras levantaba a Leonardo de la cama y lo acunaba entre sus brazos mientras lo mecía hacia delante y atrás, como muchas veces lo hizo cuando sus hijos eran pequeños, Raphael, aun sin soltar a Leo miro a su padre. Nunca antes lo había visto tan destrozado. Splinter murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de Leonardo y pedía perdón por haberse ido dejándolos solos. Que nunca debió haber partido a su viaje espiritual. Que debía haber estado allí para ayudarlos cuando todo eso ocurrió.

Mikey entro a la enfermería acompañado de LH pero ambos se congelaron a la entrada al ver la terrible escena frente a ellos, Mikey abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente, LH lo sujeto a tiempo cuando el de naranja se desmayo en sus brazos. Nadie corrió hacia Mikey, todos se encontraban sumergidos en su propio dolor. LH llevo a Mikey hacia el sofá y recostándolo allí, le puso una botellita con un líquido en su interior, el de naranja abrió los ojos confundidos ante lo que había sucedido, pero a los pocos segundos la imagen de su hermano mayor muerto regreso a su mente y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Lo único que se oía en la guarida era el de los llantos y sollozos de los miembros de la familia Hamato. April apareció en el elevador, pero se quedo estática al ver lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser-Susurro con un rostro de puro horror. Casey apareció a su lado con el respirador artificial el cual dejo a un lado y abrazo a April mientras ambos lloraban la pérdida de un miembro de su familia. Ahora las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Todo había sido en vano, el encuentro que tuvo con el doctor para intentar reparar el daño en los órganos de Leo había sido inútil ahora que su amigo y hermano adoptivo estuviera muerto. En un bolso en su costado había una gran cantidad de medicamentos de última generación, ni siquiera estaba a la venta ni patentados, eran una nueva invención que estaría recién en dos años a la venta. Pero ella se lo había conseguido gracias a sus contactos que había creado cuando trabajo con Baxter Stockman. Pero ya no serian usados. Cayo de rodillas junto a Casey mientras no paraba de llorar.

-Vamos bebe-Le dijo Casey poniéndose de pie-Los chicos nos necesitan en este momento-Agrego secándose sus propias lagrimas.

Raphael no soltaba a Leo, no deseaba hacerlo a pesar de que podía sentir como el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a ponerse frio-¿Por qué…por qué Leo…? Yo…no puedo ser el líder…no estoy listo…-Musito sin levantar la vista hacia su padre y su hermano menor.

_En algún lugar de la mente de Leonardo._

_Leonardo podía oír los sollozos a su alrededor. Pudo oír a Raphael muy triste a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de rendirse, no era el momento de dejarse vencer, él era Leonardo, podía luchar contra esa sombra de la muerte que lo estaba sujetando y llevándoselo al interior de ese pozo. Cerró los ojos y recordó los momentos que había vivido con cada uno de sus hermanos, como conoció a April y Casey, como conocieron a Leatherhead, cada evento vivido. Comenzó a forcejear y enfrento a la sombra._

_-No es mi hora, aun tengo por quienes vivir, asi que suéltame-Farfullo encerrando en una parte de su mente el dolor y llenándose de energía. La sombra lo miro mientras forcejeaba._

_-No importa, tarde o temprano vendré por ti, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos y tampoco será la última-Con eso la sombra lo soltó y Leo comenzó a subir al exterior. _

En la guarida de la familia Hamato.

Donnie con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar tomo una manta-Será…será mejor comenzar a preparar el cuerpo…-Pero nuevas lagrimas brotaron al intentar mencionar el nombre de Leo.

Raph trago saliva, su boca estaba seca-Tenemos que vengar a Leo…-Dijo apretando los puños-No podemos dejar que Shredder se salga con la suya, no cuando Leo nos dio la clave de los planes de ese maldito-A pesar del dolor que sentía, la motivación de acabar a Shredder con sus propias manos era más poderosa.

-Pero…pero sin Leo…no será lo mismo…-Murmuro Mikey apoyado en una silla al lado del cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Leo dejo de existir. Y aun no sabían que tenían que hacer. Ellos jamás habían planeado algo, siempre había sido Leo.

Splinter suspiro-Hijos primero es nuestro deber darle un entierro honorable a Leonardo, luego podemos pensar que otra cosa-Explico sin poder dejar de que su voz sonara quebrada.

April apoyada en el hombro de Casey sollozaba débilmente-Un sitio bonito seria la granja donde lo llevamos cuando fue emboscado hace tiempo…-Comento mirando a Leo con una mirada llena de dolor.

LH desde la entrada de la enfermería se sentía un inútil, no había podido salvar a su amigo, había fallado como un miembro de esa familia- amigos míos- Comenzó a decir-Lamento no haber podido ser más útil para ustedes, pero los apoyare en lo que planeen hacer en contra de Shredder-Dijo solemnemente. Un sonido que nadie había esperado oír les llamo la atención. No era el sonido en sí, sino el sitio o mejor dicho de a quien le pertenecía ese sonido. Todos los ojos dieron con la forma de Leonardo sobre la cama de esa pequeña habitación. Para sorpresa de todos, vieron como Leo aspiraba aire lentamente, su pecho se inflo débilmente y cayó de nuevo. Sus parpados comenzaron a apretarse como si estuviera intentando de abrir los ojos. Nadie sabía que hacer o actuar, se quedaron viendo como Leonardo comenzaba a mover los dedos de su mano que sujetaba Don débilmente.

-¿Esto es…un sueño…?-La voz de Mikey sonaba como si estuviera viendo algo irreal, el rostro de todos mostraba una sorpresa ante lo que estaba pasando. Leo movió la cabeza a los lados, fue un movimiento casi imperceptible pero aun asi todos lo notaron. Nadie quitaba la vista de la forma de Leonardo mientras este comenzaba a emitir débiles sonidos.

Raph se acerco a Leo y le tomo el rostro entre sus manos, podía sentir como la piel de su hermano que antes había estado helada, ahora comenzaba a emitir un poco de calor-¡LEO!-Exclamo dándole ánimos a su hermano de abrir los ojos. Leonardo gimió un poco, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y Raph se encontró mirando los oscuros ojos azules de su hermano mayor. Los cuales habían creído que nunca volvería a ver.

-Hola Raph-Musito Leo mirando alrededor. Todos comenzaron a reír por lo que veían. Muchas de las risas llegaban a sonar histéricas mientras el llanto de felicidad no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-Dijo Donnie al mismo tiempo que LH ambos tenían lo ojos llorosos y sonreían ante lo que parecía imposible, en la lógica científica de ambos.

Leo a pesar de la debilidad que sentía, sonrió-Jamás…jamás los dejaría solos…-Susurro sintiéndose agotado por decir esas simples palabras.

-Estamos hablando de Leo, él es el único que puede hacer estos milagros-Comento Raph sin poder evitar las lagrimas de alegría.

-Nunca te dejaría la responsabilidad…de líder…cuando sé que…aún no estás listo…-Dijo mirando a los ojos de su hermano de rojo-Te escuche…fuiste tú…quien me trajo de regreso…

-Pero es imposible que no tengas daños cerebral tras estar casi una hora sin oxigeno-Observo LH revisando los signos vitales de Leonardo.

-Supongo…que es un…pequeño regalo…de sombra-Sonrió Leo cerrando los ojos. April saco inmediatamente los frascos con las medicinas de su bolso.

-Donnie estos medicamentos repararan los daños de los órganos de Leo, son medicamentos que funcionan en realidad, mi amigo me los dio a escondidas, me dijo que son únicos en el mundo y recién saldrán a la venta en dos años mas-Explico entregándole todo lo que podía necesitar.

Donnie esbozo una leve sonrisa-Me alegro de que estas con nosotros Leo-Dijo abrazando a su hermano mayor, no quería soltarlo, como en ese momento podía ver que Raph estaba haciendo. Como si lo que estaban viendo fuera una mala broma.

-Donnie…yo no…los abandonare jamás…-Los ojos de Leo se abrieron un poco y cayo dormido de nuevo.

-De todas maneras le hare una pruebas para ver si quedo con secuelas por lo sucedido y la cura debemos encontrarla, a pesar de que le coloque estos medicamentos a Leo, su cuerpo aun tiene esa toxina, lo que quiere decir que los órganos continuaran deteriorándose de todas maneras-Donnie tomo una jeringa vacía y saco una muestra de sangre de Leo. Dejando los frascos con la sangre de su hermano mayor, tomo los medicamentos que April le había pasado e insertando una nueva intravenosa en el brazo de Leo ya que la otra la había retirado cuando Leo había estado muerto, le inyecto los medicamentos de a uno y lentamente-Te dijo tu amigo si se puede inyectar todo junto o se debe esperar un poco ante cada medicamento-Dijo Donnie viendo sobre el hombro a April.

-Me dijo que no había problema ya que todos son derivados de los mismos componentes, por lo que se puede inyectar todos al mismo tiempo, pero de manera separada. Me paso el medicamento necesario para prevenir un deterioro rápido de los órganos-Explico April mientras miraba a Leonardo dormir con un mejor semblante en su rostro-Pero dijo que a pesar del avance de estos medicamentos aun falta acabarlos por lo que su efecto no es duradero pero que está trabajando para perfeccionarlos-Desvió la vista hacia Don-De todas maneras dijo que reparara en parte el daño causado, lo suficiente como para prevenir algo fatal, ahora lo único que Leo necesita es la cura para que sane como es debido-Anuncio reprimiendo un bostezo. No se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Y sumando el stress causado con la muerte que Leo había sufrido, se sentía agotada.

LH miro los dos frascos con la muestra de sangre mientras oía la conversación de April con Donatello-Yo tomare una de las muestras Donatello, y veré cómo va la búsqueda de la cura por mi cuenta-Tomo un frasquito y salió de la guarida sin decir más.

-Pero la venganza ira de todas maneras-Dijo Raph sin soltar la mano de Leo-Por una hora perdimos a nuestro hermano, no dejare que Shredder siga jugando con nosotros-Raph miro a su padre quien se veía algo pálido.

-Me iré a recostar, esto fue demasiado para mi corazón-Se agacho un poco y beso la frente de Leo-Te quiero hijo, recupérate pronto-Le dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Donnie conecto de nuevo el monitor cardiaco a Leo, y le puso la máscara de oxigeno, a pesar de que Leo se veía mejor, no podía evitar temblar al oír la respiración trabajosa de su hermano mayor. Pero lo bueno era que estaba vivo…no, lo bueno era que Leo peleo para poder regresar a la vida para estar con ellos. Ese era su hermano mayor, siendo capaz de hacer cosas impensables y de hacer lo imposible. Leo era su héroe y eso nadie lo cambiaria.

-Leo aún está muy débil, necesitara de mucho descanso-Comento Donnie abrigando un poco más a su hermano mayor-Pero ya no tenemos tan poco tiempo como esperábamos gracias a las medicinas que nos consiguió April…aun así tenemos que darnos prisa antes que su cuerpo comience a colapsar nuevamente, no creo que Leo lo cuente dos veces-Mikey asintió mirando a Leonardo sobre la cama, la suave y aun trabajosa respiración, pero al menos estaba vivo, era eso lo más importante de todo en ese momento.

El de naranja se seco las ultimas lagrimas que habían caído mientras celebraban que Leo estaba vivo, no se avergonzaba de ellas, después de todo, no se sentía triste, si no alegre de que su hermano mayor regresara con ellos cuando habían pensado que lo habían perdido para siempre-Bien Donnie, será mejor continuar en donde nos quedamos sobre el plan, estoy cansado pero no podre dormir hasta que sepa como salvaremos a nuestro hermano-Dijo Mikey mientras no apartaba su vista de Leonardo.

-Bueno…-Donnie comenzó a buscar de nuevo las cosas, las cuales se habían caído al suelo luego de lo sucedido con Leo. Poniendo de nuevo los planos a la vista tomo aire-Por esta ala del edificio es donde hay menos seguridad, según Stockman dijo en su mail, Shredder piensa que nosotros no estamos al tanto de nada sobre lo que él planea hacer por lo que la seguridad aun es baja, asi que este es nuestra ruta de ingreso al edificio-Señalo el ala este del cuarto piso del cuartel del Shredder-Debemos avanzar por este pasillo a través del ducto de la ventilación el cual cuando lleguemos al la tercera bifurcación tomaremos el ducto derecho, si lo seguimos llegaremos directamente al laboratorio donde está la cura para Leonardo, lo escondió en un baño en la misma habitación dentro de un cuarto escondido que se abre al apretar la cuarta baldosa de derecha a izquierda y la veinticuatro de arriba abajo-Dijo mientras las imágenes iban variando al explicar-Una vez obtengamos la cura, el sitio donde encontraremos a Shredder se encuentra en el ultimo del edificio, allí la seguridad es más estricta, pero no imposible de pasar-Donnie miro a Raphael quien lo escuchaba atentamente-Pero no creo que sería buena idea que vinieras Raph, aun no te recuperas y no puedo dejar que algo malo te pase a ti también…

-Nada de esa mierda Donnie, yo iré aunque me cueste la vida, estamos hablando de la vida de Leo la que está en juego no la de un simple soldadito-Mascullo mirando con rudeza a Donatello.

-Como quieras, pero a parte de nosotros tres sería bueno que lleváramos un poco de apoyo o mejor dicho refuerzos…

-Para eso estoy yo muchachos-La voz de Casey surgió desde la entrada de la enfermería. Los tres chicos voltearon a verlo, este llevaba su bate de beisbol entre sus manos.

-Gracias por el apoyo chico-Agradeció Raphael juntando las palmas con el hombre-Ahora continua con el plan Don-Añadió volviendo a centrar su atención en su hermano menor. Durante media hora Donatello explico el plan el cual no se veía tan malo como habían imaginado, después de todo siempre había sido Leo el que salía con las ideas para las peleas o para cualquier situación.

Cuartel de Shredder.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lo terminen?-Pregunto Karai paseándose por el laboratorio donde los científicos se encontraban trabajando. Por el rostro se podía notar que estaba fastidiada por la espera.

Un científico de rostro sereno la miro-No podemos trabajar más rápido señorita Karai, los componentes hay que manipularlos de forma lenta y con el mas mínimo cuidado, cualquier fallo podría hacer desaparecer toda la ciudad, asi que será mejor que vaya a descansar, en cuanto lo tengamos listos le hare llamar para avisarle-El científico la quedo mirando con tanta calma que incomodo a la joven.

-Está bien, pero espero que no hagan estupideces o ya saben lo que les espera-Karai se retiro a su habitación reprimiendo un nuevo bostezo que llevaba dando hacia más de dos horas, era tarde y ella estaba muerta de sueño, en las horas anteriores no se marcho a descansar deseando llevarle luego las noticias a Shredder sobre el arma pero sabía que tardarían. Durante esas dos horas miro como los científicos trabajaban con sumo cuidado con la manipulación de los componentes. No había creído que tras sus largas horas de entrenamiento iba a esperar aun más para poder ser capaz de llevarle buenas noticias a su maestro. No quería decepcionarlo y había jurado con su vida que eso nunca sucedería.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Splinter se recostó en su futón, realmente se sentía agotado, tanto mentalmente, físicamente y espiritualmente. Jamás pensó que podía perder a uno de sus hijos, y al haberlo experimentado lo hacía sentir débil.

-Leonardo, por favor hijo mío sigue peleando por tu vida, no te des por vencido, tus hermanos y yo te necesitamos-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para poder dormir un poco. Durante su viaje no descanso mucho, pero no se había sentido asi de agotado como lo hacía en ese momento. Suspiro esperaba que sus otros hijos fueran capaces de salvar a Leonardo, pero tampoco deseaba perderlos a ellos, después de todo eran menores que Leonardo y no poseían todas las actitudes físicas de su hijo mayor-Por favor maestro Yoshi protege a mis pequeños y que nada malo les ocurra-Susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Por mientras en la enfermería Raphael era revisado por Donnie para cambiarle los vendajes y ponerle una inyección con antibióticos para evitar cualquier tipo de infección, había hecho lo mismo con Leo, pero de todas maneras, aunque Raph no había sufrido heridas serias quería prevenir que algo malo les pasara. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba que sus hermanos estuvieran al máximo para ir por la búsqueda de la cura para Leo.

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde el incidente con Leo. Él joven líder aun no volvía a despertar, pero Donnie no esperaba menos, luego de tal terrible y espantoso suceso, era de esperar que Leo estuviera física como mentalmente agotado. Además que su cuerpo aun estaba luchando contra la toxina en su sistema y órganos principales. Para gran sorpresa de la tortuga de morado Leo movió la cabeza a los lados y lentamente y tras dar un largo respiro el de azul abrió los ojos. Aun se veía bastante aturdido pero lo que lo alegraba completamente era que Leo, su hermano mayor aun estaba vivo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto mirando a su hermano mayor.

Leo cerro un momento los ojos y tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos-He…estado…mejor…-Musito débilmente, Donnie apretó los puños, era esa debilidad la que temía, el cuerpo de Leo estaba peleando con todo lo que podía pero el limite ya había sido pasado y cuando eso sucedió fue cuando Leo murió por una hora. No deseaba que se repitiera de nuevo. No quería que Leo muriera ahora de forma definitiva, no tendrían tanta suerte como para que se volviera a repetir lo de antes.

-No te preocupes ya tenemos el plan para ir por tu cura, asi mejoraras considerablemente y podrás volver a realizar todo lo que quieras-Dijo el de morado poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Leo-Por ahora sigue durmiendo que en unas cuantas horas mas ya tendremos la cura en nuestras manos-Leo lo quedo viendo con los ojos semi cerrados-Duerme que tu cuerpo necesita el descanso- Donnie podía darse cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba luchando en contra del agotamiento. Tras unos minutos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada Leo se quedo dormido.

Raph desde el otro lado de la puerta esbozo una leve sonrisa-Sigue luchando Leo que aun no podemos perderte…yo aun no puedo perderte…no estoy listo para hacer tu papel en esta familia…-El de rojo se llevo una mano a su rostro y se seco unas lagrimas que sin darse cuenta habían rodado por sus mejillas.

Mikey observo el comportamiento de su segundo hermano mayor. Sabía que, para Raph, lo que estaba pasando era muy difícil, y por lo mismo su hermano de rojo debía apoyarlos en ese difícil momento, el problema era que él no tenía a nadie con quien apoyarse, en ese momento Raph estaba supliendo el rol de líder hasta que Leo se recuperara y por lo que se veía le era difícil mantener ese rol frente a la familia. Él era incapaz de imaginarse lo que su hermano de rojo estaba sintiendo, nunca creyó que estar en ese rol era tan complicado, pero había sido porque Leo lo hacía parecer de esa manera, ahora comprendía porque Raph parecía necesitar tanto de Leo, porque su hermano de rojo se veía tan desesperado por conseguir la cura para Leo y porque Raph se veía tan angustiado todo el tiempo, ahora era él quien tenía que dar las explicaciones de las acciones que realizaron, y que tenían que hacer en unas cuantas horas más. La lucha por salvar a Leo comenzaría en exactamente tres horas, ese era el plazo que puso Donnie para tener todo listo en el plan de ingreso al cuartel de Shredder sin ser visto. Todo comenzaría y terminaría en ese lugar, conseguirían la cura para Leo y a la vez cobrarían venganza por lo que ese maldito le había hecho a Leonardo. De eso no se salvaría.

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo? No le coloque mucha acción ya que es el preámbulo a lo que se aproxima, supongo que saben a qué me refiero, ¿verdad? De todas maneras gracias por leer y manténganse en línea que se viene lo mejor. Dejen review por favor. Por favor, ¿sí? Un review es una gota de aliento para seguir escribiendo esta historia que hoy en dia me hace falta para seguir…mis días han estado negros…Regálenme un poco de luz, cada review de ustedes alumbraran mi dia y me darán luz para continuar. Gracias por leer y nos leemos después. **_


	10. En contra del reloj

_**Agradecimientos como siempre a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, ANGELMAU, Yuriko-hime, The Saku, Iukarey, y todas quienes siguen mi historia por si se me quedo alguien en el tintero. Wow casi 80 reviews, es la primera vez que veo tantos en una historia mía, realmente me hace sentir feliz el saber que hay personas que están interesadas e interesados en mi historia, me iluminan mi dia y me hace querer seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Dejen review y comenten lo que les pareció el capítulo. Y ahora dejo que continúen leyendo. Disfruten de la lectura…**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

_**Chapter 10: En contra del reloj**_

Donnie miro a sus hermanos. Cada uno de ellos ya estaba listo para partir hacia el cuartel de Shredder. Usarían las ropas que habían usado para perpetrar las misiones de las cuales fueron parte cuando trabajaban para Shredder. Se encontraban en la enfermería diciéndole un hasta pronto a Leonardo quien seguía durmiendo a causa del terrible agotamiento en el cual su cuerpo se encontraba. Raph se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano.

-Hey hermano, pronto volverás a entrenar como siempre lo haces, solo aguanta un poco más no tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo-Dijo el de rojo poniéndose de pie, sin importarle que lo vieran se agacho un poco y deposito un leve beso en la frente de su hermano mayor-Te quiero hermano, por eso mismo sigue luchando que nosotros no nos daremos por vencido en curarte-Con eso ultimo dio un paso al lado para dar espacio a Mikey.

-Hermanito, no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien, nosotros estaremos bien, por eso mismo descansa y recobra fuerzas que ahora mismo lo necesitas mucho-Mikey esbozo una leve sonrisa-Te quiero hermano mayor, más de lo que imaginas, sin ti estaríamos perdidos-Haciendo lo mismo que su segundo hermano mayor le dio un beso en la frente a Leo. Ahora era el turno de Donnie.

-Bien Leo, ahora es el momento de la verdad, haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer por salvarte asi que aguanta un poco más que antes de lo que imaginas estaremos de regreso, asi que resiste un poco…te quiero mucho Leo, no quiero perderte y no te preocupes que me asegurare de que ninguno de nosotros salga herido de ese sitio-Miro el rostro de Leo y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla izquierda a su hermano mayor-No tardaremos-Con eso reviso por última vez los signos vitales de Leo y el suero. Viendo que estaba todo en orden dio un paso atrás-Bien chicos hora de la acción-Tanto Raph como Mikey asintieron con miradas decididas y se dirigieron al Battle Shell donde Casey se encontraba esperando por ellos para partir. Él se encargaba de la conducción y de tener todo listo para el escape. Subiendo miraron a su padre quien los observaba con preocupación.

-Hijos míos, por favor tengan cuidado y regresen con bien, no se arriesguen, solo traigan la cura para su hermano, recuerden que la venganza puede esperar lo que más importa ahora mismo es salvar a Leonardo-Splinter hablo sin poder ocultar su angustia en la voz. Los tres chicos asintieron-Ahora vayan y piensen bien sus movimientos-Con eso Splinter vio como sus tres hijos cerraban las puertas del vehículo y prendiendo el motor comenzaron a alejarse-Maestro Yoshi por favor protege a mis hijos de cualquier peligro, que regresen con bien de ese lugar-Rogo ante la imagen de su maestro.

Battle Shell. Unas horas después.

Donnie miraba el cuartel de Shredder desde la pantalla en el interior del Battle Shell, estaban esperando el momento justo cuando el ala este del edificio se desocupaba dejándoles la vía libre. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Stockman había puesto hasta el horario de cada uno de los foot ninjas en la información que había enviado.

-Bien Casey ya conoces el plan, nos avisas si ves algo fuera de lo común o que la ruta de escape este repleta de foot ninjas-Dijo Raph mientras bajaban del Battle Shell.

-Lo sé, no debes repetírmelo a cada momento, además tenemos April que está viendo las cámaras de vigilancia del cuartel-Mascullo algo molesto el hombre por la poca confianza que le daban.

-Mikey le palmeo la espalda-No te lo tomes a mal, pero es por nuestro hermano que hacemos esto, no queremos que alguien externo salga herido-El de naranja lo miro a los ojos-Sé que también te preocupas de Leo, pero hemos decidido tenerte acá como plan B por si algo sale mal. Eres nuestro plan de escape no te olvides de eso, dependemos de ti-Aclaro el menor del clan Hamato esbozando una alentadora sonrisa.

Casey suspiro-Esta bien, aunque me pierda la acción cubriré sus espaldas o mejor dicho caparazones-Los tres hermanos Hamato sonrieron mientras Donnie tomaba su bolso y cruzándolo salieron del Battle Shell para comenzar a subir hasta el cuarto piso señalado en su plan, Donnie llevaba un aparato que causaba que las cámaras de videos no funcionaran, lo había creando pensando que en algún momento tendría que ocuparlos, pero nunca imagino que sería bajo esas circunstancias. De todas maneras se alegraba de haberlos creado ya que les facilitaba el ingreso al edificio sin levantar sospechas de su proximidad al lugar.

-Bien Donnie ahora por donde-Dijo Raph en un susurro poco audible. Pero gracias a los comunicadores que usaban pudo de todas maneras oír. Habían estado andando por los pasillos sin encontrarse con ningún foot ninja, como Donnie esperaba al conocer los horarios de vigilancia en los pasillos de ese sitio. Raph desde la posición de frente se encargaba de vigilar los pasillos para poder continuar sin correr el riesgo de un enfrentamiento. Aunque en ese momento lo único que quería era el vengarse no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, su hermano mayor necesitaba la cura lo más pronto posible y en cuanto Leo recobrara fuerzas irían a pelear en contra de Shredder.

Donnie miro los planos-Subamos por ese ducto, lleva directo al laboratorio de Stockman-Señalo un ducto de ventilación a la derecha-Desde allí avanzaremos recto hasta encontrarnos con la tercer bifurcación-Dijo mientras subían al ducto. Mikey quien iba al último cerró el ducto con la tapa. No hablaban mucho ya que se encontraban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que harían una vez tuvieran la cura para su hermano mayor. Mientras avanzaban lentamente para evitar ruidos, escucharon la voz de Karai. Donnie miro a Raph quien les dio una señal de detenerse a escuchar.

Habitación de Karai.

-No me importa cuánto tarden, quiero que se apuren con la creación del arma-Decía por teléfono paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación estilo oriental. En la pantalla se veía el rostro de un Hun.

-Pero señorita Karai ahora mismo pensé que era más importante la búsqueda de las tortugas-Replico el hombre desde su lado de la línea.

Karai resoplo molesta-Lo sé, pero para ahora ese inútil de Leonardo ya debe estar muerto y los otros idiotas deben estar llorando la perdida-Karai sonrió-De todas maneras no quiero que abandonen la búsqueda de esos malditos, una vez que el maestro tenga el arma disfrutara la venganza de matarlos uno a uno con sus propias manos-Se escucho un ruido desde el ducto de la ventilación. La joven volteo a ver, no había nada-Pero ahora diles a los científicos que espero que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas tengan el arma con sus copias listas, asi el mundo estará de una vez por todas en las manos del maestro Shredder y nadie se le opondrá de nuevo…

-Muy bien señorita-Hun colgó desde el otro lado. Karai suspiro, se estaba cansando de la incompetencia de los que trabajaban para su maestro y ella, tanto asi que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad ella misma se encargaría de destruirlos y de rearmar un ejército con ninjas de verdad. Otro ruido se escucho desde el ducto, haciendo un gesto de molestia camino hacia allí.

Ducto de ventilación.

Raph al oír como Karai trataba a Leo y a ellos mismos junto al plan de encontrar su escondite causo que su sangre hirviera en sus venas, intento romper la ventila del ducto, pero Mikey con Donnie lo sujetaron.

-Cálmate Raph, escuchemos un poco más, posiblemente están hablando del arma que Leo me hablo en sueños-Dijo Donnie en voz baja, pero en la cual había un toque de enfado.

-Está bien-Mascullo el de rojo apretando sus puños en un acto de autocontrol. Continuaron escuchando como Karai hablaba con Hun hasta que colgó el teléfono. Raph se movió para intentar salir del ducto para atacarla, pero esta vez Mikey lo detuvo.

-No seas tan terco Raph y tranquilízate, recuerda que la vida de Leo depende de esto-El de rojo bajo la cabeza avergonzado, eran pocas las veces en que su hermano menor actuaba maduro y serio y al ser esta una de esas veces lo hizo sentir mal, él siendo el segundo al mando no podía controlar sus sentimientos cuando el que se suponía no tenia control de sus emociones era Mikey. Desde donde estaban vieron como Karai se les acercaba. Los tres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-Movámonos, no podemos ser vistos sin antes tener la cura-Susurro Donnie comenzando a moverse. Mikey con Raph lo siguieron en silencio. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente soltaron el aire que cada uno sin saberlo habían estado sosteniendo.

Mikey se paso su muñequera por su frente-Eso estuvo cerca, si nos descubrieran ahora la seguridad aumentaría y no podríamos obtener la cura y nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí con vida se vería reducida a cero…

-Realmente estas serio en esto Mikey-Dijo Raph sin poder evitar el esbozar una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Donnie palmeo el caparazón de su hermano menor-Sigamos que estamos cerca-Dijo comenzando a moverse. Siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta que llegaron al laboratorio de Stockman, allí no había nadie, era de esperar cuando se suponía que tanto Stockman como Bishop estaban muertos. O al menos eso ellos pensaban tras haber sido traicionados por Shredder.

-Bien, es aquí-Abrieron con sumo cuidado la ventila y bajando comenzaron a buscar el baño. No tardaron mucho siendo la única puerta alejada de todo en el laboratorio. Entrando Donnie comenzó a buscar la baldosa que tenia los botones para ingresar el código. Contando las baldosas apretó la que supuso era la correcta y para su alegría esta dejo ver el teclado numérico. Rezando para que el código fuera el correcto apretó los botones-1-9-8-7-Susurro al acabar. Un pequeño clic se escucho y de la otra pared apareció una cajita con seguro. Volviendo a ingresar el código esta se abrió y dejo ver el interior con un frasquito con el nombre de Leonardo en ella. Donnie sonrió, tomándola la coloco en el interior de una cajita pequeña que era a prueba de golpes para evitar que se rompiera, también tomo todos los discos en el interior y unas carpetas sin nombre-Bien, misión cumplida-Murmuro guardando todo en su bolso-Hora de irnos-Una felicidad que no había sentido hacia días los cubrió. Tenían la cura para Leo y todo estaría bien.

Subiendo de nuevo al ducto comenzaron a alejarse de allí. Hasta que una sirena comenzó a sonar. Los tres se miraron, no comprendía que sucedía.

-Alerta 2-A intrusos en el ducto de la ventilación-Anuncio una voz en todos los pasillos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?-Dijo Raph sin creer que habían sido descubiertos.

-Pensaron que no reconocería el olor de ustedes, apestan a alcantarilla-La voz de Karai les llego desde el otro lado del ducto, detrás de ellos, volteando se encontraron con el desagradable rostro de Karai a escasos dos metros de ellos-Sabia que ese Stockman había hecho algo antes de ser capturado, menos mal que tome precauciones-Dijo haciendo una señal con su mano, los tres hermanos se miraron y decidieron que si tenían que luchar lo harían, pero tenían que salir vivos de esto. Tenían que llevarle la cura a Leo y eso nada ni nadie lo detendría.

La guarida de la familia Hamato.

Splinter se encontraba en la enfermería acompañando a Leonardo. No quería dejarlo solo por si algo ocurría y él no estaba presente. Poso su mano en la frente de su hijo mayor. No podía creer que horas atrás su hijo había muerto y que ahora lo tenía de nuevo con él. Leonardo se quejo levemente en voz baja y entreabrió un poco los ojos. Se veía mucho mas agotado que antes. Su corazón dolía al verlo en ese estado tan debilitado. Jamás antes había visto a su hijo mayor, el más fuerte y centrado de todo, el que nunca dudaría en dar la vida por uno de ellos en un estado tan deplorable. Miro las maquinas de soporte vital al cual estaba conectado, el corazón de su hijo latía lentamente y trabajosamente en su pecho. La respiración era lenta y con un ruido que no le gustaba, ese ruido le estaba indicando que los pulmones de su hijo se estaban apagando.

-Leonardo, me alegro de verte despierto ¿Cómo te sientes?-Le pregunto intentando que no se notara la preocupación de su voz.

Leo cerro un momento los ojos haciendo un gesto de dolor-mis…mis her-hermanos…donde…-Comenzó a decir en voz tan baja que si no hubiese sido por su buen oído no habría podido escuchar.

-No hables hijo mío, debes guardar tus fuerzas-Interrumpió Splinter sintiéndose algo temeroso de que su hijo muriera mientras sus otros hijos se encontraban enfrentando el peligro en el cuartel de Shredder para salvarlo y que todo el riesgo haya sido en vano.

Leo abrió un poco sus ojos y asintió. Se sentía tan agotado que sus fuerzas para mantenerse despierto se estaban evaporando-Ne-nece-cito…saber…por…favor…

-Ellos están fuera buscando tu remedio, no te preocupes, ellos no se enfrentaran al Shredder sin ti-Le contesto la vieja rata abrigando aun mas a su hijo. Leonardo cerró los ojos. No podía dejar que sus hermanos corrieran peligro por él, pero odiaba en ese momento su condición, no podía permanecer consciente mucho rato y sus pocas fuerzas no le permitían hacer nada más que respirar y despertar por breves momentos. Su cuerpo comenzó a hundirse de nuevo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia y su consciencia lo abandono otra vez más.

Splinter lo miro, su hijo estaba demasiado débil, en las últimas horas Leonardo estaba empeorando cada vez más y eso le preocupaba. Leo tosió, un hilillo de sangre se coló por la comisura de su boca. Splinter tomando un paño al lado de la cama, la mojo en un tiesto con agua tibia y lavo la sangre de su hijo. Esperaba que no volviera a vomitar sangre. Necesitaba a alguien con él, por si pasaba algo malo, el problema era que Casey se encontraba con sus hijos y April en la sala contigua a la enfermería donde Donnie había instalado algunos computadores que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad de Shredder. Su hijo había cuadrado la señal de las cámaras para que se visualizaran también en la guarida sin llamar la atención de Shredder o ser detectados por alguno de los científicos de ese lugar. April les indicaría alguna salida si eran descubiertos, y era Casey el responsable de dar el aviso si algo asi ocurría en la misión en la que se encontraban sus tres hijos menores.

Afuera del cuartel del Shredder.

Casey observaba los alrededores, plantando bombas en lugares estratégicos. Sabía que no podía ser visto dado que llevaba uno de esos aparatos que dañaba la señal de las cámaras. Aunque sabía que podía levantar sospechas que las cámaras dejaran de emitir imágenes en determinados momentos. Colocando la ultima bomba regreso al Battle shell a esperar a que sus amigos salieran del edificio con la cura para Leo.

Sentándose en la parte trasera del vehículo se puso el audífono que le permitía comunicarse con las tortugas.

-Hora del plan B-Escucho claramente cuando se lo coloco. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si necesitaban el plan B, simplemente quería decir que los habían descubiertos y necesitaban de las explosiones para crear un caos y poder salir de allí entre todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Pregunto temiendo oír la respuesta. Pero no hubo tal, solo hubo silencio desde el otro lado y la línea cayó muerta-Maldición-Mascullo comenzando a contactar a April para que le dijera donde se encontraban los chicos. Si estaban cerca de donde se encontraban las bombas no vivirían para contarlo.

Interior del cuartel de Shredder.

Mikey se tambaleo hacia la pared. Una herida en su hombro derecho que no paraba de sangrar lo estaba volviendo lento. Su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y comenzaba a ver borroso. Levanto sus nunchakos sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse el aturdimiento. Tomando aire corrió a enfrentarse a uno de los guardias de elite de Shredder. Estaban rodeados por todos los guardias de elites y más de cincuenta foot ninjas liderados por Karai.

-¿Por qué Casey no hace estallar las bombas?-Murmuro Mikey cuando choco contra la caparazón de Donnie. Este tenía una herida en su brazo y pierna izquierda, además de varios golpes en su pecho, aunque no sangraba tan copiosamente como su hermano menor.

-No…no lo sé…se supone que Raph ya le dio la señal de cambio de plan A al plan B-Respondió entre jadeos Donnie levantando su vara, no sabía qué hacer, era Leo quien siempre planeaba como salir de las situaciones cuando estas estaban en su contra, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero siempre funcionaba.

Raph se mordió el labio inferior al sentir otro corte más en su costado. Miro a sus hermanos todos sin excepción se salvaba de no tener heridas o de sangrar. Y Casey que no hacia lo que le había dicho, necesitaban huir de allí antes de que Shredder llamara, Karai lo miro mientras golpeaba a un guardia de elite con fuerza y luego lo apuñalaba con su sai.

-Y pensar que Leo una vez confió en ti, menos mal que se dio cuenta del error antes de tiempo-Farfullo enojado el de rojo, sabía que tenían que salir de allí pero no veía como ni dónde.

Karai se encogió de hombros-Tu hermano siempre fue un idiota que ya debe de estar muerto-Sonrió-Yo le di la idea a mi maestro de inyectarle la toxina a él, sabía que sin él en el juego nuestros planes conseguirían ser realizados-Raph abrió los ojos mas furioso que antes-Y también fue idea mía el usarlos para obtener los componentes que necesitábamos para crear lo que queríamos, después de todo ustedes son desechables-Ahora sí que Raph no vio nada más que un solo color el cual era el rojo. Empuñando sus sais se dirigió hacia Karai sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino un dolor en su pecho lo hizo detener. Parpadeando bajo la vista. Incrustado en su pecho se encontraba la punta de una espada, esta lo había atravesado por la espalda, trisando su caparazón y saliendo por el frente. Miro atrás, un guardia de elite dio un paso al frente mientras seguía empuñando la espada, haciendo un gesto la saco de un movimiento haciendo que Raph se tambaleara y cayera pesadamente al suelo. El de rojo comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, la sangre no dejaba de manar de la herida en su pecho y caparazón. Escucho como Mikey con Donnie gritaban su nombre a la distancia. Intento ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron. Comenzaba a ver borroso, todo se iba esfumando ante él, sus ojos se cerraban sin que él pudiera evitarlo y la inconsciencia lo cubrió como una mullida manta.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Leo despertó de su oscuro y doloroso sueño de golpe. Sentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal, algo le había sucedido a algunos de sus hermanos menores, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era Raph quien estaba en peligro. Era el mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando se encontraban separados y a alguno de ellos dos le pasaba algo. Intento sacarse la máscara de oxigeno y ponerse de pie. Su maestro no se encontraba en la enfermería. Cuando logro sacarse la mascarilla y apoyarse en sus antebrazos, tomo aire con esfuerzo hasta que pudo sentarse en la cama y corriendo las mantas con su poca fuerza deslizo sus piernas fuera de la cama. Levantándose sus piernas se negaron a soportar su peso y cayó al suelo con fuerzas. Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenia y que sabia se estaba drenando a gran velocidad uso todo lo que quedaba en él para evitar gritar de dolor, comenzó a arrastrarse, tenía que llegar con sus hermanos como fuera y eso nadie se lo impediría. Los electrodos que tenía en su pecho se soltaron de un tirón y siguió arrastrándose.

-Ch-chicos…-Musito sintiendo como sus fuerzas iban decayendo en picada y rápidamente. Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse y unas ganas de vomitar lo hicieron detener de golpe. Un sabor metálico el cual ya conocía como la sangre lleno su boca. Sabía lo que venía. Fuertes arcadas empezaron a golpearlo y sangre se filtro por la comisura de sus labios. Sin poder detenerlo sangre en gran cantidad comenzó a caer frente a él mientras vomitaba grandes cantidades de sangre coágulos de sangre caían pesadamente contra el suelo haciendo más grande a cada segundo el charco frente a él. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, escucho pasos pero podía percibir como sus latidos iban disminuyendo y todo se volvía negro.

Splinter apareció en la enfermería. Había escuchado un golpe sordo en esa habitación. Entrando, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En el suelo de la enfermería se encontraba Leonardo acostado boca abajo en un charco de sangre. Se arrodillo rápidamente mientras volteaba hacia el pasillo.

-¡Señorita O'Neil, por favor la necesito!-Dijo evitando sonar desesperado. April desde donde estaba no tardo en aparecer. Al ver la escena frente a ella se llevo ambas manos a su boca.

-¡Mi dios! ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto arrodillándose al lado opuesto a Leo le reviso el pulso-Su corazón late increíblemente lento, si sigue asi no durara otro dia mas-Mascullo ayudando al maestro Splinter a llevar a Leonardo de regreso a la cama y poniéndole todo de nuevo busco otra bolsa de sangre. Leo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y se seguía asi entraría en un shock hipovolémico, April lo miro mientras comenzaba a limpiar la sangre sobre la tortuga de azul.

Splinter la ayudaba rezando por el retorno sano y salvo de sus tres hijos. Y porque Leonardo no se diera por vencido en contra de la toxina en su cuerpo.

-Maestro Splinter, iré por mi bolso a buscar más medicina para evitar el deterioro rápido de los órganos principales de Leo, no tardo-Dijo saliendo de la enfermería a paso rápido.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Donatello se sentía desesperado. Miro hacia sus pies, su hermano de rojo yacía mal herido en frente de él mientras Mikey a su lado derecho lucia listo para colapsar.

-Maldición Casey que estas esperando-Mascullo cerrando los ojos atrapados en una esquina de un pasillo, con Mikey habían logrado huir hasta allí cuando su hermano de naranja comenzó a tambalearse más notoriamente. Donnie sabía que se debía a la pérdida de sangre pero en ese sitio no podía hacer mucho por ninguno de ellos.

Mikey se apoyo pesadamente en la pared respirando agitado-¿Raph…se pondrá bien…?-Pregunto con una tono de voz extraño, arrastrando las palabras y mirando con ojos desenfocados.

-No sé, la herida es muy profunda y la pérdida de sangre es considerable-Respondió odiándose por solo decir esas palabras. Necesitaban salir de allí ya pero sin noticias de Casey le complicaba las cosas.

Afuera del cuartel de Shredder.

Casey reviso las bombas con el detonador de mano que tenia, todas se encontraban en perfecto funcionamiento. Se mordió el labio inferior, no había podido contactarse con ninguno de los tres hermanos. Lo cual le preocupaba, algo debía de haber salido mal.

-Espero hacer lo correcto-Susurro apretando el detonador de las bombas. Desde su posición vio como una a una las bombas explotaban haciendo sonar las alarmas del lugar-Vamos chicos hora de la huida…-Murmuro esperando ver en cualquier momento a las tres tortugas entre el humo que comenzaba a cubrir el edificio.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Bien chicas hasta aquí este capítulo que espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios que cada uno de sus reviews son una luz en mi camino que necesita más que nunca de ella. Por favor dejen sus reviews que se los agradeceré de todo corazón. Por favor…**_


	11. Rescate Y Pérdida

_**Y como siempre mis más profundos agradecimientos a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, ANGELMAU, The Saku, Iukarey, **____**, Feels the music**__** y a quienes leen mi historia. Me caí de espalda al ver que tengo más de 90 reviews, no puedo creerlo. Perdonen la tardanza pero me he sentido tan agotada que me he dormido varias veces mientras escribía….el agotamiento de hacer clases y lidiar con más de trescientos niños a la semana. Simplemente agotador. Y ahora las invito a seguir. Disfruten de la lectura…**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

**Chapter 11: Rescate y Pérdida.**

April se encontraba en el laboratorio dos de Donnie, lugar donde se habían instalado los televisores para ver a través de las cámaras de seguridad del cuartel de Shredder. No sabía qué hacer, sabía que el maestro Splinter estaba preocupado por sus hijos y sobre todo por Leonardo. Pero en ese instante ella no podía ver nada con claridad lo que estaba sucediendo con sus amigos, no sabía si estaban bien o mal. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que habían sido descubiertos, tras eso todo se apago y cuando regreso, se veían imágenes distorsionadas. Se seco las lágrimas, se sentía desesperada, Casey le había dicho que no pudo contactarse con ninguno de ellos cosa que le preocupo enormemente. Tomo los medicamentos y respirando profundo se dirigió a la enfermería para inyectarle las medicinas a Leo. Al menos asi podría vivir un poco más, pero no parecía funcionar al cien por ciento con tortugas mutantes.

Entrando a la enfermería se encontró con el maestro Splinter sentado al lado de Leonardo mientras sujetaba las manos de su hijo mayor entre las suyas, los ojos de Splinter estaban cerrados. Por lo que se veía parecía estar meditando. Se quedo en la entrada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No quería interrumpir la meditación de la vieja rata ni molestar la intimidad entre padre e hijo. Escucho un sonido proveniente de la sala donde estaba revisando las cámaras del cuartel de Shredder. Suspirando por la conveniente interrupción se dirigió hacia allá. La imagen de LH llenaba la pequeña pantalla de la entrada a la guarida. Apretando el botón para dejarlo pasar, el gran cocodrilo ingreso a la guarida. Llevaba con él un maletín que por lo que se veía a simple vista estaba lleno de cosas.

-Perdón por la tardanza pero me encontraba sumido en mi investigación sobre la creación de una cura para Leonardo-Suspiro el enorme cocodrilo-Pero no obtuve ninguna solución pronta-Agrego dejando el bolso sobre el escritorio de Donnie-¿Cómo ha estado Leonardo?-Pregunto revisando los signos vitales de la tortuga de azul. Su ceño se frunció al notar los débiles signos vitales de su amigo.

April bajo la vista, el maestro Splinter había abierto los ojos y miraba a la mujer con un poco de desesperación en sus ojos.

-No muy bien, hace unos minutos atrás vomito gran cantidad de sangre, por eso le puse una bolsa para transfusión-Explico April no dejando que la vieja rata notara su angustia.

-Lo imaginaba-LH saco unos frasquitos del bolso y lo coloco sobre la mesa medica de Donatello-Por eso mismo traje esto-Dijo señalando un frasquito con un liquido color morado del interior del bolso-Es un medicamento que cree para repara la sangre perdida de manera rápida…-Sus ojos miraron alrededor-¿Dónde están los otros chicos?-Pregunto al notar la ausencia de sus otros tres amigos.

-Ellos han ido a buscar la cura para su hermano, deberían estar regresando pronto-Contesto el maestro Splinter volteando a ver a su hijo mayor quien comenzaba a respirar más trabajosamente que antes.

Afuera del cuartel de Shredder.

Casey miro la hora. Sus amigos ya deberían de estar allí-C-creo que tendré que ir a buscarlos-Murmuro tomando su bolsa con los bates y cruzándosela por su espalda se puso la máscara de hockey y se dirigió a un tremendo agujero en el ala sur del edificio que había sido provocado por las bombas. Entrando comenzó a buscar, mientras avanzaba se encontró con varios cadáveres de foot ninjas aplastados por enormes rocas, otros mutilados y muchos más heridos e inconscientes. No sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraban las tortugas antes de que las bombas explotaran.

-Si los llamo en voz alta me descubrirán-Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando entre los escombros, trozos de personas y cadáveres aplastados.

Cuartel de Shredder, esquina entre el ala este y oeste del tercer piso.

Mikey se encontraba recostado en el suelo, su cuerpo lo sentía realmente pesado. Abrió los ojos, veía borroso, parpadeando se saco la bruma que lo cegaba y miro alrededor. A su lado Donnie se encontraba revisando a Raph, quien se veía bastante palido pero cuya herida había dejado de sangrar. No recordaba haberse recostado a dormir.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto sentándose lentamente el de naranja.

Donnie volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa-¡Mikey!-Exclamo acercándose a él-Que gusto verte despierto, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto el de morado revisando el pulso de su hermano menor.

-Algo adolorido pero bien-Respondió esperando que su hermano también respondiera a su pregunta formulada.

-Me alegro, la explosión que supongo Casey provoco nos alcanzo fuertemente, fuimos lanzados un par de metros por el aire hasta aquí-Empezó Donnie-Perdimos el conocimiento por unos instantes, pero todo está bien, nuestras heridas no fueron agravadas por la explosión-Explico mirando a Raph-Pero de todas maneras debemos irnos pronto, Raph necesita sutura, la herida a pesar de haberlo atravesado no toco ninguno órgano vital, pero el sangrado fue intenso. Su caparazón tardara un poco en sanar al igual que su plastrón pero estará bien-Añadió al ver que Mikey miraba también a su hermano de rojo.

-Menos mal, creí que lo perderíamos como…-La voz de Mikey se quebró y se tapo el rostro con sus manos llenas de mugre y sangre-Debemos darnos prisa, Leo cuenta con la cura ahora más que nunca-Dijo retirando sus manos de su rostro y mirando con nueva determinación a su hermano genio.

Donnie sonrió-Lo has dicho mejor de lo que yo mismo podría decirlo-Hizo un gesto de dolor, sus heridas comenzaban a dolerle y supuso que a Mikey debía estar sintiendo lo mismo. Entre los dos levantaron a Raph y comenzaron a moverse por los pasillos destruidos del edificio. Donnie intentaba llegar al primer piso, desde allí sería mucho más sencillo huir y encontrar a Casey-A paso extremadamente lento comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, los ascensores habían quedado completamente destruidos por lo que era imposible usarlos. No sabían dónde se encontraba Karai con el Shredder pero en ese momento lo importante era salir de allí con vida y revisar las heridas de cada uno de ellos antes que nada, y sobretodo debían llegar al menos bien para llevarle la cura a su hermano mayor.

Primer piso del cuartel de Shredder.

Casey se tapo la nariz con la boca, cerca de una habitación semi destruida salía un olor nauseabundo. No sabía ni quería saber a qué se debía, su único pensamiento era el de encontrar a sus amigos y salir lo más pronto de allí.

-Vamos Donnie, Mikey o Raph, digan algo para que sepa donde están-Susurro mientras continuaba andando por los pasillos. Desde que había entrado no encontró ningún peligro, ni un foot ninja o inclusive los ninjas de elite. Pero no quería tentar a su suerte.

Segundo piso del cuartel.

Donnie se detuvo sintiéndose mareado. El vendaje que había puesto en sus heridas estaba empapado de sangre, al igual que sus otros dos hermanos. Suspiro, faltaba poco para llegar al primer piso, desde allí sería mucho más sencillo huir de ese lugar.

Mikey se restregó los ojos, comenzaba a ver borroso. Sus ojos dieron con la forma inconsciente de su segundo hermano mayor, Raphael.

-Aguanta un poco mas Raph, falta poco para salir-Murmuro mientras seguían su camino. Desde la explosión no habían encontrado a ningún foot ninja, ni siquiera a Karai. Agradecían profundamente eso, pero sentía que el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos. Ninguno de ellos tres se encontraba en condición de pelear contra alguien si ocurría algo asi.

-Vamos Mikey, aun nos falta un poco más. Raph necesita que le cure lo más pronto posible sus heridas, ya que está perdiendo mucha sangre-Dijo viendo como goteaba sangre a través del vendaje de su hermano de rojo quien aun no recobraba la consciencia.

Mikey asintió-Entonces movámonos luego-Siguieron andando, con paso dolorosamente lento. Cada nuevo paso era como una agonía para ambos hermanos.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

La condición de Leo estaba empeorando con el paso de las horas. April se sentía desesperada, a pesar de las medicinas que le había entregado su amigo no lograba estabilizar la deteriorada salud y órganos de su amigo de azul. Tanto asi que había tenido que darle dos transfusiones de sangre a Leonardo tras otros intensos minutos vomitando sangre. El maestro Splinter tan preocupado como estaba no podía engañar a los ojos de su amiga humana, la enorme rata miraba a su hijo mayor con tanta preocupación que le hacía difícil explicar lo que pasaba con sus otros tres hijos. Minutos antes Casey la había llamado diciéndole que estaban en el plan B, y que las bombas habían explotado pero que ninguno de sus amigos había aparecido después de eso. Que los estaba buscando pero que no los encontraba en ninguna parte.

-Sera mejor darle un poco de la medicina que cree para él-Comento LH inyectándole el liquido en la entra venosa de Leo-Si no mejora en una hora no creo que dure mucho mas-Murmuro tan bajo para que solo April lo oyera. Aunque suponía que Splinter también lo había oído gracias a su buen y agudo oído.

-Leonardo es fuerte, no se irá sin pelear-La voz del maestro Splinter sonó suavemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mayor.

Escalera del primer piso de la guarida de Shredder.

Donnie bajaba por las escaleras, aunque avanzaban a paso lento, no se habían encontrado con ninguno foot ninja o ninjas de elite cosa que les hacía más fácil para avanzar.

-Falta poco, solo unos metros más-Murmuro Mikey a su hermano inconsciente sin saber con certeza si era oído o no. Pero no le preocupaba, sabía que Raph con lo testarudo que era no se rendiría con facilidad. Además debían llegar con su hermano mayor quien contaba con ellos.

Mientras avanzaban los chicos se encontraron con Casey en medio de la escalera. Por los ojos que su amigo humano coloco al verlos, al parecer no daban crédito a lo que veía, después de todo a quien cargaban era su amigo Raph mientras tanto Donnie y Mikey goteaba sangre a través de una gran cantidad de heridas en los cuerpos de las tres tortugas.

-¡¿Chicos qué paso?!-Pregunto Casey corriendo a ayudarlos a cargar a Raph. Este emitió un leve quejido haciendo que se detuvieran. Los ojos de Raphael se fueron abriendo lentamente.

-¿Raph…cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Donnie revisándole el pulso. Aunque aun era algo débil, no era un pulso agónico. Que eso si sería preocupante. Más de lo que ya estaban.

El de rojo murmuro suavemente, apenas siendo oído por sus dos hermanos menores-He…estado mejor…pero no se preocupen…Leo…él es por…por quien debemos…preocuparnos…-Susurro a pesar del dolor que le causaba.

-No hables, debes guardar tus fuerzas-Pidió Casey sin darle oportunidad de hablar a Donnie o Mikey.

Raph asintió lentamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo-Bueno está bastante débil, asi que no me puedo sorprender de lo poco que puede mantenerse despierto-Comento Donnie revisando el pulso de su hermano de rojo. Para su alivio no estaba tan lento ni débil como antes. Lo cual era una buena señal.

-Basta de hablar y movámonos antes de que llegue algui…-Empezó a decir Mikey al ver que las alarmas estaba apagándose y el fuego a extinguirse.

-¿Por ejemplo nosotros?-La voz de Karai sonó en la parte de arriba de la escalera. Iba acompañada de los cuatro ninjas de elite. Por el rostro se notaba que estaba enojada.

-¿Qué paso nena? ¿Los planes de tu papito se fueron a la basura?-Comenzó a mofarse Casey sacando su bate de beisbol. Pero Donnie le detuvo colocándole una mano en su hombro.

-Llévate a Raph, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-Le entrego el bolso-Aquí va la medicina de Leo-Sus ojos mostraban una seriedad jamás vista antes- Llévasela si nosotros no salimos de aquí en diez minutos-Pidió Donnie con un rostro de decisión y más serio de lo que por lo general andaba. Casey lo quedo mirando sin saber muy bien que hacer-No lo repetiré de nuevo-Casey se cruzo el bolso y tomando a Raph se alejo del lugar. No deseaba hacerlo pero dadas las circunstancias no sería más que un estorbo para Donnie y Mikey en esa situación. Donnie vio como se alejaba su amigo con su segundo hermano mayor. No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, pero sabía que Raph necesitaba atención y si se quedaba allí lo único que conseguiría era el empeorar las heridas y ser un blanco fácil para el enemigo. Eso sabía que Leo jamás lo permitiría. Además su hermano mayor necesitaba de la cura lo más pronto posible-Lo siento Leo…no sé como saldrán las cosas, pero no me rendiré…

-No nos rendiremos-Corrigió Mikey al lado de su hermano de morado. Este lo miro y asintió mientras sacaba su vara, Mikey haciendo un gesto de dolor por las heridas saco sus nunchakos y miro al enemigo quien ya estaba mucho más cerca que antes-Bien…es ahora o nunca-Con un grito de guerra comenzaron a atacar.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Leo abrió los ojos, se sentía un poco mejor. El lugar estaba vacío, pero podía escuchar voces próximas a la enfermería. Incorporándose con esfuerzo escucho lo que decían.

-¿Qué le diste al maestro Splinter?-Era la voz de April la que se escuchaba.

-Un sedante, las noticias de que solo Raphael viene en camino con Casey le sentó bastante mal, considerando que Casey dijo que Donatello con Michelangelo estaban muy heridos-Esa era la voz de LH. El de azul bajo la vista, por lo que estaban hablando, sus hermanos menores no habían podido escapar de ese edificio de Shredder y su hermano Raphael estaba herido, de otra forma no comprendía porque solo él había podido escapar. Respirando hondo se puso de pie, sacándose las intra venosas con los electrodos junto a la máscara de oxigeno y haciendo uso de su poca fuerza comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la guarida hacia el garaje sitio donde estaba la motocicleta que Donnie había estado haciendo para él. Su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, pero en ese momento sus hermanos lo necesitaban. No podía quedarse acostado descansando mientras Donnie con Mikey podían estar corriendo peligro y Raph podía estar herido pero era el único que al menos estaba a salvo. Tomando la llave que su hermano de morado había colocado sobre un frasco subió a la moto y comenzó a conducir. Marcando las coordenadas, cerró los ojos, se sentía muy débil, apenas era capaz de sentir su cuerpo. Se sentía afortunado de que a Donnie se le ocurriera poner un piloto automático en todo pensando que si en una batalla todos salían lastimados y ninguno podía conducir, el marcar las coordenadas bastaba para llegar a destino. Entreabrió los ojos, la moto lo cubría completamente de las personas. Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar solos.

-No…debo dormirme…mis…mis…-Leo murmuraba luchando contra la oscuridad de la inconsciencia. La motocicleta seguía el camino señalado llevando al semiconsciente líder en su interior. Sabía que tardaría una media hora en llegar considerando las calles que marco-…maldición…todo por…mi…culpa…-Mascullo ladeando la cabeza al costado derecho sintiendo que mas arcadas se aproximaban por el sabor metálico que comenzaba a sentir en su boca. Respiro hondo, no podía vomitar ahora, no cuando ya había sido demasiada la sangre que había perdido.

Cuartel de Shredder.

Donnie respiraba agitado mientras se afirmaba a la pared. Sus heridas habían sido agravadas por la pelea, ahora sangraba peor que antes.

-Al…menos…salvamos a Leo…-Musito mientras sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo. Casey ya debía de haber llegado a la guarida con Raph, esperaba que April le pusiera una bolsa con sangre para la transfusión, y que le dieran la cura a Leo, asi al menos sabría que dos de sus hermanos seguían con vida.

Mikey cayó de rodillas, sus manos estaban heridas con varios cortes. Y lucia listo para desmayarse-Creo que hoy…no es nuestro dia…-Dijo entre respiros el de naranja mirando a Karai quien se aproximaba a él con su espada en vilo. Donnie asintió ante tal cosa, no tenía fuerzas para hacer otra cosa. Un extraño ruido cubrió el lugar, parecía un motor de un vehículo, o más bien una moto aproximándose a ellos. Todos se detuvieron y miraron alrededor. En eso una moto negra apareció entre una pared destruida y se detuvo en medio de la pelea. El techo que lo cubría se abrió y una figura que ni Donnie ni Mikey esperaba ver apareció-¡Leo!-Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Su hermano mayor con rostro cansado y palido se acerco a ellos con paso lento y tembloroso-¿Ya te dieron la cura…?

-Leo viniste antes de que Casey llegara a la guarida, ¿verdad?-La voz de Donnie interrumpió a Mikey, este volteo a verlo sin creer lo que había oído, luego miro a Leonardo quien lucía peor de lo que recordaba. Su hermano genio tenía razón. Leo había salido de la guarida debilitado como estaba, no se extrañaba de lo mal que lucia. Su hermano mayor solo esbozo una sonrisa.

Karai al verlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no esperaba verlo vivo, menos el verlo en pie como si nada-Deberías estar muerto, esto es imposible…-Dijo sin creer que Leonardo fuera tan difícil de matar.

Leonardo la miro con notorio cansancio-No…no me…rindo…con facilidad…-Musito intentando sonar lo más fuerte que podía con lo cansado y enfermo que en ese momento se sentía.

-Entonces peleemos- Karai se lanzo hacia él quien esquivo sin moverse mucho de su sitio. El de azul sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a doblarse por el agotamiento y la debilidad en que se encontraba. Sumando el dolor lacerante en su cuerpo, no creía poder pelear, pero tampoco quería mostrarle lo contrario a la mujer. Esquivo el ataque apenas, su visión se nublo y no supo como Donnie lo empujo a un lado y ambos cayeron al piso.

-¿Leo estas bien?-Pregunto el de morado sentándose a su lado mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Leonardo tomo aire trabajosamente y movió la cabeza afirmativamente-Debemos irnos-Dijo mirando a Mikey, este asintió. Se pusieron de pie. Leo se tambaleo peligrosamente. Karai comenzó a reír.

-Haciéndote el fuerte cuando estas agonizando-Se burlo mirando a los ninjas de elite-Ataquen y dejen a Leonardo vivo, lo quiero matar personalmente junto con el maestro, pero si ven que escapa mátenlo-Pidió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pelear a los ninjas.

Leonardo entrecerró los ojos. Le estaba comenzando a costar concentrarse. Su cuerpo lo sentía a cada segundo mucho más débil, apenas podía respirar, su corazón latía errático y dolorosamente en su pecho, su cabeza le daba vuelta y le dolía como si tuviera atravesado un cuchillo en ella, sus ojos se cerraron. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de hacer caso a como se sentía. Tenía que sacar a sus hermanos de allí con vida y regresar a la guarida. Al menos necesitaba saber cómo estaba Raph antes de…Leo miro a Kara al entreabrir los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

-B-bombas…de humo…-Musito apoyándose en Donnie, este miro a Mikey. El de naranja tomo una de su bolsa atada a su cinto y la lanzo hacia los ninjas. Leonardo los guio hacia la motocicleta apretando un botón un asiento de acompañante apareció al lado del asiento principal. Subiendo primero Donnie con Mikey, Leo miro atrás, Karai esbozo una sonrisa que no le dio un buen sentimiento. Su visión se borro. Algo frio lo toco, no sabía que era…parpadeo confundido, en su costado izquierdo una lanza se encontraba incrustada y para su sorpresa salía por su lado derecho, Leo entendió entonces a que se debía esa sonrisa. Escucho los gritos de sus dos hermanos menores al tiempo que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más daño y comenzó a colapsar. Donnie se apresuro a su lado, estaba a un escaso metro de ellos, solo debía estirar sus brazos para atajarlo. Donnie coloco a Leo en el asiento mientras Mikey no espero mas y prendiendo el motor comenzaron a alejarse al tiempo que Donnie sentado en el asiento de acompañamiento revisaba y atendía la herida de su hermano mayor quien estaba sobre su regazo recostado con su cabeza en el pecho de Donnie. Leonardo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre rápidamente, su pulso decaía velozmente. Podía notar como la conciencia lo estaba dejando y Leo perdía la batalla de mantenerse consciente. La respiración se volvió casi nula. Donnie no podía hacer mucho, todas sus cosas las tenía en el bolso que se había llevado Casey. Se mordió el labio inferior se sentía un inútil. Había hecho que Leo apareciera en ese sitio estando en tan mala condición. Había sido un blanco fácil, sabía que lo había hecho motivado en salvarlos. Intento con todo lo que podía de detener el sangrado, pero podía sentir el charco de sangre sobre sus piernas y en el suelo del asiento. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, estaba perdiendo a Leo y había sido culpa de él.

-Leo aguanta, ya casi llegamos-Pidió mientras dejaban atrás el edifico del Shredder. Su hermano mayor no respondió, la piel no tenia color. Sus manos viajaron hacia el cuello de Leo en busca de un pulso, cualquier cosa que indicara que aun tenían a Leo con ellos, pero no encontró nada-¡No!-Grito llevando sus manos ensangrentadas hacia el rostro de su hermano mayor, la piel la sentía helada. No podía percibir una respiración proveniente de Leo…nada.

Mikey volteo a verlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta a que se debía el grito-No…no puede…ser…Le...Leo…no…-Murmuro sin querer creer en lo que estaba viendo.

Donnie abrazo el cuerpo frio de su hermano con delicadeza-Lo lamento tanto Leo…lo siento…-Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

-Maldición Leo no está-Mascullo Casey terminando de revisar la guarida.

-Pero cómo es posible que pudiera moverse en la deplorable condición que se encontraba-Dijo April sin creer que Leonardo hubiera sido tan irresponsable de ir al cuartel de Shredder sabiendo que no estaba nada bien.

Raph ya mas repuesto gracias la transfusión de sangre que le había dado April la miro con preocupación-Ojala Donnie y Mikey se encontraban en camino cuando Leo los encontró…o…-No quería decir el resto. Sabía que Karai no perdería la oportunidad de atacar a su hermano mayor sabiendo lo débil que estaba.

-Descansa Raph, necesitas recobrar las fuerzas por esa pérdida de sangre-Recordó April revisando los puntos que había puesto en la herida de Raph-No te muevas tanto que abrirás los puntos y tendré que hacerlos de nuevo…

Escucharon gritos provenientes del ascensor y tras unos pocos minutos la figura de Mikey con Donnie quienes cargaban a Leo aparecieron.

-Sabia que se enco…-Raph comenzó pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando noto el color de su hermano mayor y la gran cantidad de sangre en el costado de su hermano-¿Qué…le…p-paso?-Musito sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Donnie lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos-Karai…-Fue su única respuesta mientras ponían a Leo en la cama que solía usar en la enfermería. Pero sin hacerle nada mas-E-esta…m-mu-muerto…

_**To be continued…**_

_**¿Muy mala? No me maten…aún no que me falta muy poco para acabarlos y no todo es tan malo. Por favor dejen review ya que me llena de energía que no tengo en este momento. Intentaré actualizar antes para terminar esta semana con esta historia y comenzar con la nueva historia que tengo en la cabeza. Dejen review si quieren que reviva a Leo. ¿Review?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Reconsideraciones y regalo

_**Y como siempre mis más profundos agradecimientos a Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**VanessaLaUnicorn, mikemasters,**_ _**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, ANGELMAU, The Saku, Iukarey, **__**Feels the music**__** y a quienes leen mi historia. ¡CIEN REVIEWS! Wow eso jamás lo espere. Gracias a todas ustedes por hacer esto posible. Muchas gracias. Y espero que les guste este nuevo y penúltimo capítulo en el cual puse harto sentimientos y emoción. Ojala sea de su agrado. Y ahora las invito a seguir. Disfruten de la lectura**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

_**Chapter 12: Reconsideraciones y regalo. **_

Plano espiritual.

Leonardo abrió los ojos. No sabia donde se encontraba todo era demasiado brillante. Parpadeo varias veces. Cuando el mundo volvió a ser visible. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su hogar, para ser exacto en la enfermería. Todos sus hermanos, su padre, sus amigos se encontraban sumidos en la desesperación y la tristeza. Para su sorpresa se encontró viéndose a si mismo sobre la cama donde había permanecido los últimos días más tiempo del que a él le hubiera gustado. Pero sabía que el cuerpo que veía no tenía vida. Comprendió entonces que ya no existía en el plano de los vivos.

-…Leo…-Gemía Mikey mientras le tomaba su mano. Leo levanto su mano derecha, la misma que Mikey le estaba tomando. Podía ver su cuerpo en una cama, cubierto de sangre. El recuerdo de Karai mandando a los ninjas de elite a atacar regreso a su mente. Podía sentir esa mano más cálida ya que todo su cuerpo se encontraba helado. O al menos asi lo sentía.

Donnie por su parte tenía el rostro hundido en el colchón mientras lloraba con tanta pena que nunca antes había oído. No sabía cuál de todos sus hermanos o su padre lloraba con más pena. Bajo la vista. No le agradaba causar ese tipo de sufrimiento a sus seres queridos.

-… ¿Qué h-haremos sin… ti…Leo…Leo…?-La voz quebrada de Raph llego a sus oídos. Su hermano se encontraba a los pies de la cama cubierto su torso con vendajes. Leo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía qué hacer para remediar todo eso. No podía regresar con ellos y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sus órganos había sido atravesado por la lanza y no había modo de repararlo.

-Mi niño…-Murmuraba su padre desde los brazos de April donde lo tenía acunado. Su padre y mentor lloraba aun estando dormido.

-Lo siento mucho hermanos…padre…amigos…-Murmuro Leo bajando la vista ante la cruel realidad. Estaba muerto y no habría manera de que sombra le diera una segunda oportunidad. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteando a ver se encontró con quien había pensado.

Sombra miro a Leonardo-Tanto dolor y tristeza que hay aquí…jamás había sentido algo igual…-Comento tomando la mano de Leonardo-Es hora de irnos…te encontrare cuando acabe con algo…-Leonardo aunque no quería irse siguió a sombra por un largo pasillo que se iba iluminado mientras avanzaban.

Leo suspiro sin dejar de llorar-Lo siento mucho…los amo…-Musito al tiempo que no podía ver nada más que luz alrededor de él.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Donnie se encontraba de rodillas al lado de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor. Había pasado cerca de veinte horas y no quería que lo sacaran de allí. No quería dejar solo a Leonardo, no quería que pasara frio. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar la pérdida de su hermano mayor. Mikey al otro lado de la cama se había quedado dormido después que lo curaran y sin querer ir a descansar a su propia cama se había acercado a la cama de Leo y mientras lloraba susurrando el nombre de Leo se quedo dormido por el agotamiento sufrido. El de morado miro el rostro sin color de su hermano. Su hermano mayor y líder. De nuevo comenzó a sollozar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el grito desgarrador que dio Raph cuando se entero de lo sucedió o de la reacción del maestro Splinter cuando supo de la muerte de su hijo mayor.

Veinte horas atrás…

-…Les…esta…m-muerto…-Repitió Donnie cuando apareció su padre en la puerta de su habitación. Este dio unos pasos atrás y cayó de rodillas. LH corrió hacia él y lo comenzó a revisar.

-Será mejor que descanse maestro Splinter su corazón necesita descanso…

Splinter movió la cabeza a los costados-Leonardo…mi hijo…mi hijo…-Murmuro una y otra vez extendiendo sus brazos como si pudiera tocar a su hijo muerto que se encontraba a unos siete metros de él-¡NOOOOOOO!-Grito tapándose el rostro, un llanto con mucha pena sonó desde su padre, un llanto que jamás en su vida había escuchado. Su padre lloraba sin parar, mientras LH tomaba una jeringa y subiendo la manga del maestro Splinter le inyecto un sedante, uno fuerte que lo mando a dormir de inmediato. La vieja rata cayó hacia atrás, siendo sujeto por April.

-Será mejor llevarlo a la cama, si continuaba asi hubiese tenido un infarto, su ritmo cardiaco es elevado y no quiero arriesgarme a perder a un miembro más de nuestra familia-Dijo LH bajando la vista hacia Leo.

Raph se había puesto de pie y se acerco a la cama de su hermano mayor, sus ojos desorbitados. Al llegar a su lado cayó de rodillas y golpeo el piso con sus puños-No…no se suponía…que esto…que esto pasaría…Leo…Leo no puede… ¡LEO NO PUEDE MORIR!-Grito volviendo a golpear el suelo. Todos lo quedaron mirando. El de rojo se había puesto a llorar al igual que April, Casey y LH.

-¿Qué hacemos con esto…ahora?-Pregunto Casey mostrando el frasco con la cura que había necesitado Leo. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie en realidad sabía que decir. El joven dejo el frasco sobre la mesa con los demás frascos que habían sido usados anteriormente en la tortuga de azul cuando estaba aun vivo.

LH miro a Donnie y Mikey-Ustedes necesitan ser atendidos…no…no perdamos más tiempo-Dijo ayudando a Mikey a levantarse. Este se había puesto de rodillas al lado de Leo y le tomaba la mano con fuerzas. Donnie dejo que April lo ayudara a levantarse y que lo llevaran a una silla donde comenzaron a curar sus múltiples heridas. Sus ojos dieron con Raph quien era ayudado por Casey a regresar a la cama donde minutos antes había estado descansando. Sus ojos viajaron a la forma inerte de su hermano mayor. Ya nada lo traería de regreso y eso era lo más terrible. Habían perdido a su hermano mayor en una pelea injusta.

Fin del recuerdo.

Donnie trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Tenía que ser fuerte. Leo lo habría querido de esa manera. Su hermano…no podía detener las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos. Salió de la enfermería rumbo a su habitación. Al pasar por al frente de la habitación de Mikey lo escucho llorar. Si oía con atención se podía escuchar sollozos en toda la guarida. Entrando a su habitación se recostó en su cama boca abajo, olvidando por completo sus heridas y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en el llanto.

Cuartel del Shredder.

Shredder se veía más enojado que nunca mientras caminaba a través de los destruidos pasillos de su edificio. Iba hacia los laboratorios. Abriendo la puerta se encontró con todo destruido y muchos científicos aplastados por los escombros.

-¿Qué paso con mi arma?-Pregunto apareciendo Karai a su lado. Esta guardo silencio-¿Karai?-La mujer suspiro.

-Se perdió todo maestro, no quedo nada como para continuar con el arma, además los científicos que lo estaban creando murieron en la explosión-Contesto en voz baja. El hombre la miro con los ojos llenos de ira. Levantando la mano le golpeo en la cara, lanzándola hacia la pared contraria.

-¡MALDITAS TORTUGAS!-Exclamo lanzando una mesa contra la pared-¡SIEMPRE ME HECHAN A PERDER MIS PLANES!...

-Maestro Shredder…-La voz de Karai sonó algo vacilante en el destruido lugar. El hombre volteo a verla-Leonardo debe estar muerto…el ataque que le dio uno de los ninjas de elite atravesó órganos importantes, para ahora ya debe estar muerto y las tortugas con la rata llorando por la pérdida…al menos tiene ese hecho a su favor… -Shredder se le acerco y le apunto con las garras de su guante.

Shredder la quedo mirando sin decir palabra alguna-Aun asi buscaran venganza y en ese momento yo aprovechare de acabar con ellos personalmente-De pronto un silencio sepulcral lleno el ambiente. Un viento frio comenzó a soplar. Shredder con Karai miraron alrededor. Luces intensas rodearon el maltrecho edificio y ambos desaparecieron segundos después de que las luces se desvanecieran. Un silencio lleno el lugar, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Desde el exterior pocos minutos después de eso el conocido cuartel del Shredder comenzó a desplomarse rápidamente, matando a todo aquel que se encontraba en su interior. Las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía no tardaron en aparecer y furgones de la prensa surgieron a reportar el suceso.

Algún sitio entre la vida y la muerte.

Leonardo salió del camino de luz y se encontró en un frondoso campo. No sabía dónde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era el haber sido llevado por lo que supuso era la muerte. Después fue el camino que acababa de pasar y luego nada. Una figura apareció frente a él. No sabía quién era, pero le resultaba familiar. Una figura alta, negra y con largos brazos se le acerco.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar-Le dijo suavemente. Los ojos de la tortuga de azul se abrieron de par en par. Era la muerte quien hablaba con él de una manera que no había pensado que lo haría, después de todo él solo era una tortuga que había sido mutada siendo pequeño. No era un ser humano como la gran mayoría de almas que caían en ese sitio-Después de tanto esfuerzo y que te perdonara la vida una vez volviste a mí. No pudiste escapar de mí después de todo ¿no? A pesar de todo lo que tus hermanos hicieron no pudieron salvarte…

-No mori por la toxina…fue un ninja de elite de Shredder quien me acuchillo-Explico Leo bajando la vista-Mis hermanos habían conseguido la cura pero…

-Pero decidiste ir a ayudarlos y no esperaste que llegara la cura a ti-La muerte lo miro-Me das pena…eres el primer ser huma…o mejor dicho el primer ser que me hace sentir asi-Sus ojos negros voltearon a un sitio distinto-Veo que quienes te mataron han llegado aquí también…mmm son muchos…-Sus ojos regresaron hacia Leo-Bueno…son más de los que esperaba-Susurro sin mostrar emoción en su voz.

Leo lo quedo mirando-¿Karai murió?-Pregunto algo desconcertado el chico

-¿Karai?-Repitió la muerte con curiosidad-¿Mmmm? No. No hay ninguna alma con ese nombre entre las que acaban de llegar-Contesto tras unos segundos en los cuales una tenue aura gris lo rodeo.

Leonardo no entendía porque Karai no estaba muerta después de todo el daño causado, era lo mínimo que se merecía-¿Y Shredder?-El de azul le daba algo de desconfianza el mencionar el nombre de ese hombre.

-Ese nombre tampoco figura en la lista…

-¿Y por Saki…?-Empezó de nuevo Leo pero la muerte lo quedo viendo pensativamente.

-Ni alguien con ese nombre ha llegado…será mejor que te vayas a despedir…tus hermanos y tu padre…-Hizo una pausa-Están durmiendo…ve a sus sueños y despídete…es lo único que puedo hacer por ti y los tuyos-Con eso la muerte toco la frente de Leonardo y este fue transportado a otro sitio. Miro alrededor. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Ese lugar donde se encontraba lo conocía muy bien. Después de haber vivido casi quince años en ese lugar era imposible olvidarlo. Y por lo que podía ver el sueño debía pertenecer a Donnie.

Guarida de la familia Hamato. Habitación de Donatello.

Donnie se dio media vuelta en su cama. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al hacerlo. A pesar de estar dormido seguía llorando en sueños.

"Donnie miro alrededor. Su cuerpo se había vuelto más pequeño como si tuviera diez de nuevo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un recuerdo. El recuerdo más preciado que tenia con su hermano mayor. Levanto la vista hacia una entrada de la alcantarilla. Quería salir y conocer más sobre los humanos pero cuando iba por el noveno escalón su mano y pie se deslizaron de la escalera y cayó al suelo fuertemente. Durante casi un minuto estuvo sin poder respirar. Escucho pasos y luego tras poder aclarar su visión se encontró con Leonardo quien lo veía preocupado.

-¿Donnie? ¿Te hiciste daño?-Pregunto un Leo de diez años mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciar tiernamente la cabeza. Donnie empezó a llorar lentamente a causa del dolor y el miedo que paso con lo sucedido.

-N-no Leo…-Mintió Donnie bajando la vista avergonzado. Sabía que su hermano lo pillaría en la mentira, era una de las mejores habilidades de Leo. Ver detrás de las mentiras y las cosas invisibles para la gran mayoría.

-No te hagas el valiente que puedo ver muy bien tus lagrimas-Dijo Leo poniéndole un dedo sobre la barbilla hizo que levantara la vista hacia él-Ven-Lo rodeo por los hombros y lo acuno en sus brazos tiernamente mientras esperaba que el dolor pasase. Donnie cerró los ojos. Le agradaba esa sensación de calidez de su hermano mayor y la cercanía. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de su hermano con toda nitidez. Sonrió tras haberse calmado.

-Te quiero hermano mayor-Dijo Donnie sin soltar a su hermano. Sabía que todo era un sueño. Pero tener a su hermano como en ese momento lo tenía era lo mejor de todo. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas hacia su regazo. Extrañaría a su hermano mayor. Era capaz de dar su vida con tal de traerlo de regreso-Por-porque…tuviste que morir…porque…seria…seria capaz de morir por ti…si tan solo sirviera para tenerte con…nosotros…si tan…solo sirviera…yo…yo…

Leonardo suspiro. El cuerpo de su versión de Leo de diez años cambio a la versión actual, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano menor-Donnie…lo siento mucho…-Donnie levanto la vista. Asi no se suponía que seguía el recuerdo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su hermano Leonardo estaba frente a él como lo recordaba antes de ser infectado con la toxina.

-¿L-Leo…?-Donnie inquirió incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano asintió-¿Eres tú en verdad?...

-Soy yo Donnie-Respondió Leo esbozando una leve sonrisa que era más triste que otra cosa-lo siento por partir de esta manera del lado de ustedes…se que están sufriendo mucho…sé que no nos volveremos a ver será duro para todos ustedes pero…pero es mi destino partir asi de joven…lo siento mucho…los quiero mucho…los amo más que cualquier cosa…y…-Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitar que cayeran-Aún así los he dejado…eso me duele mucho…no los veré madurar…no los veré jamás…-Donnie también lloraba sin parar por lo que su hermano mayor estaba diciendo.

Donnie puso una mano sobre los labios de Leo haciéndolo callar-No…no te disculpes….fue Karai…ella tiene la culpa de….de lo que paso…de lo que te…te paso…-Donnie tomo aire-Te quiero hermano mayor-Susurro ya in poder controlarse abrazo a su hermano con fuerzas. Leo hizo lo mismo."

Desde la distancia la muerte los observaba. Nunca había creído poder ver tal muestra de afecto entre hermanos y la manera tan desinteresadas de ser capaz de dar la vida por uno de ellos. Bajo la vista. Tenía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. Una sensación que jamás había sentido antes. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía perder el tiempo. Ahora era el turno del hermano menor.

Leonardo sintió que el ambiente cambiaba y se encontró en lo que supuso era el sueño de Mikey. Se limpio el rostro donde aún quedaban rastros de las lágrimas derramadas. Poniéndose de pie camino hacia lo que era su antigua guarida.

Guarida de la familia Hamato. Habitación de Mikey.

Mikey dio un pequeño suspiro mientras abrazaba la almohada de Leo. Lagrimas aun recorriendo su rostro mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

"Un Mikey de unos doce años se intento de incorporar en la cama. Odiaba estar enfermo además su padre no se encontraba y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento. No había mostrado demasiada preocupación tras revisarlo esa mañana. "Un simple resfriado" asi su hermano genio lo había llamado, pero aun asi el de naranja se sentía mal. Además de tener fiebre, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo, la garganta y se sentía muy débil. Tosió fuertemente mientras se sentó en la cama. Su cabeza le dolía tanto que le hacía parecer que le estaban partiendo la cabeza a la mitad.

-¿Mikey?-Escucho la voz de su hermano mayor proveniente del primer piso de la guarida. El de naranja se volvió a acostar. Realmente se sentía pésimo. Escucho pasos y a los pocos segundos su hermano mayor entro a la habitación-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto sentándose a su lado le puso una mano sobre la frente-Tienes fiebre Mike…-Leo se quedo pensando un poco-Espera aquí, no tardo-Leo se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Mikey cerró los ojos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir. En eso escucho que Leo regresaba y se sentaba al lado suyo. Escucho agua y tras eso un paño frio en su frente-Esto bajara tu fiebre-Dijo Leo acariciando levemente la mejilla de su hermano menor-¿Necesitas algo?

Mikey abrió los ojos. Siempre era Leo quien los cuidaba cuando se enfermaban. Y esta vez no era la excepción-No…-Tosió de nuevo-Solo tengo sed y quiero dormir-Dijo con voz ronca.

-No te preocupes hermanito…yo cuidare de ti hasta que te recuperes-Leo tomo el jarro con agua y tomando un vaso plástico lo lleno con el liquido y se lo dio de beber-Iré a buscarte algo para el dolor-Mikey sonrió su hermano mayor era tan amable con ellos. Lo quería demasiado.

-¿Leo?-Musito débilmente mientras esperaba que Leo regresara con la medicina. Pero para su sorpresa el que entro por la puerta fue un Leo unos años mayor. Era el mismo Leo que recordaba antes de que fuera envenenado-¿L-Leo?-Su hermano sonrió.

-Soy yo Mikey…-Leo lo quedo mirando-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de su hermano menor.

Mikey pestañeo un par de veces-¿Esto es un sueño?...-Leo asintió tristemente-¡Leo…Leo!-Mikey no podía decir otra cosa más. Estaba demasiado impactado de ver a su hermano con él de nuevo cuando sabía que estaba muerto.

-Lo siento hermanito…lamento mucho el haberme ido como lo hice…el no poder estar más con ustedes…el no poder verlos más…-Leo sentía que nuevas lagrimas estaban por salir otra vez.

-No…no fue tu culpa…Leo…te extraño mucho…-Mikey lloro sin poder parar. El llanto era tan triste que a Leo le hizo estremecer su pecho-Pero…pero te extraño…daría lo que fuera por…por traerte de regreso…moriría por ti hermano…-La muerte desde la distancia los quedo mirando. Este era el segundo hermano que decía lo mismo. Nunca antes había visto u oído de hermanos que darían todo por salvar o tener de vuelta a su hermano-Leo…hermano…te quiero mucho…te amo…jamás te olvidare…nunca olvidare todo lo que hiciste por…nosotros…pero…pero te extraño…te extraño….Leo…-Mikey salto de la cama a abrazar a Leo. Este hizo lo mismo.

-E-entonces…esto es…un hasta pronto…-Leo musito al oído de Mikey este asintió sin soltarse de Leo. Ambos se quedaron asi llorando desenfrenadamente mientras la muerte decidió que era el turno del hermano de rojo de Leonardo."

Mikey abrazo más fuertemente la almohada a su lado y continuo durmiendo mientras lloraba sin parar pero suavemente sobre la almohada.

El de azul se encontró de pronto en lo que parecía ser la azotea donde había peleado con Raph días después de que regreso de América Central. Suspiro, recordaba ese dia. No había sido hacia mucho y por eso mismo no había imaginado que ese era uno de los recuerdos favoritos de su hermano Raphael.

Habitación de Raphael. Guarida de la familia Hamato

"Raph se encontró en la azotea del edificio donde casi perdió a su hermano mayor tras la pelea que tuvieron. Sentado en la orilla de ese lugar miraba la ciudad pensando en todas las estupideces que había hecho en contra de su hermano mayor y como cada una de esas veces su hermano lo perdono sin dudar alguna vez.

-Como lamento ser tan estúpido-Murmuro al aire mientras observaba el lugar. Escucho unos pasos. Mirando atrás se encontró con Leonardo-¿Qué haces acá intrépido?-Pregunto viendo como Leo se sentaba a su lado.

Leo suspiro tal como él lo había hecho minutos atrás-Vine a pensar pero no pensé que te encontraría aquí-Respondió la tortuga de azul con rostro tranquilo-Raph…lo siento por irme tanto tiempo y no dar atisbos de vida…me concentre tanto en lo que tenía que hacer…en ayudar a esas personas que me olvide de mi familia-Leo lo miro-No discuto que fue estúpido…pero tenía miedo de convertirme en un fracaso para ustedes…sentía que había fracasado como familia y líder de ustedes. Pero…pero reconozco que tuve mucha culpa al no contactarlo…hay momentos de mi viaja dolorosos y terribles para mi…

Raphael lo quedo mirando-¿Te paso algo malo allí?-Inquirió preocupado el de rojo. Leo desvió la mirada-¿Leo?-Leo lo volteo a ver. Lo que vio en los ojos de su hermano mayor lo dejo preocupado.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no lo sepan…son cosas que no me agrada recordar-El mayor sonrió-Bueno pero lo que realmente quería decir era un lo siento. Debí de pedirles perdón el mismo dia que regrese, pero me dio miedo el pensar cómo reaccionarían con eso-Leo suspiro-Sé que pasaron por muchas cosas en mi ausencia y mi deber ahora es corregir eso…ahora no fallare como líder del grupo…

-Leo…tu jamás has fallado como líder y jamás lo harás-Raphael sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de aparecer. Ese dia había sido uno de los mejores que había tenido con su hermano mayor y el sentimiento de pérdida que lo rodeaba no lo dejaba en paz.

Leonardo apareció al otro lado de Raphael-Aun asi lo hice Raph-Murmuro sentándose a su lado-Mori…los deje solos…sufriendo…todo por mi culpa…debí haber sido más fuerte, pero no lo fui y ahora…ahora ustedes están pagando el precio por eso-Raphael lo quedo mirando. El otro Leo había desaparecido-Me vengo a despedir…y no quiero irme sin al menos decirte que…te quiero…te quiero mucho…te amo más que nada…a ti a Donnie y a Mikey…a nuestro padre…-Los ojos de Leo volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas-Lo siento…les he causado demasiado sufrimiento…cuida a nuestro padre, ahora lo necesita más que nunca…quiero…-Leo lo pensó un poco-Despídeme de él…no quiero provocarle más dolor del que ya le he causado…lo siento mucho Raph…ahora eres tu el mayor…cuida…cuida a los chicos…hazlo por mí…-Leo se tapo el rostro. Era difícil hablar sin llorar. Raph a su lado lloraba como nunca antes había llorado.

-Lo lamento Leo…te quiero…te amo…te extraño mucho…-Raph lo abrazo y poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Leo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras Raph continuaba llorando-…Leo…hermano…hermanito…daría lo que fuera por tenerte contigo de nuevo…daría mi vida…no importa si muero con tal…con tal de tenerte de nuevo…te quiero…Leo…Leo…-Raph seguía llorando mientras la muerte observo y escucho de nuevo las mismas palabras que cada uno de los hermano de Leonardo dijo. Leonardo suspiro. Era hora de irse. No se despediría de su padre, bastante ya estaba sufriendo su padre con todo lo que estaba pasando."

La muerte bajo la vista. No sabía que lo que pretendía hacer era bueno. Rompería con muchas reglas. Pero lo que había visto era muestra inequívoca de amor fraternal…de un amor tan puro y fuerte que no se atrevía a destrozar. Dejo que Leo se marchara y decidió hacer lo que le parecía era correcto.

Guarida de la familia Hamato.

Raphael se encontró en un lugar que nunca en su vida había visto. En ese mismo lugar se encontraba su hermano Michelangelo y Donatello. Ellos tenían la misma cara de duda que él.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-Pregunto Raph dándose cuenta que aun tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas. Decidió no secárselas hacerse el fuerte no serviría. Todos ellos tenían una grieta en su corazón que nadie seria capaz de sanar.

-No lo sé-Murmuro Don con voz quebrada. Se veía que él también había llorado mucho durante su sueño.

Mikey se sentó en el suelo-No me importa…solo quiero a Leo de regreso…-Dijo abrazándose las rodillas. Suspiro mientras intentaba secarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir.

-Despierten y vayan donde su hermano mayor…-Una voz sobrenatural sonó en el aire-Tomen sus manos y denle un poco de su energía…denle la medicina y crean con todas sus fuerzas en él-Dijo la voz. Los tres hermanos no entendían nada-El amor que han mostrado con su hermano mayor…es más fuerte que cualquier cosa…les daré una última oportunidad…no la desperdicien y…gracias por mostrar…que no todos los seres vivos…son tan malos como creía…-Con eso la voz y el lugar desapareció y los tres hermanos despertaron en sus camas con un jadeo. Se levantaron y se dirigieron fuera de sus habitaciones.

-¿Soñaron lo mismo que yo?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo. En sus rostros se dibujaron una sonrisa. Esperaban que fuera verdad y que Leo regresara a la vida. Corrieron a pesar de sus heridas al primer piso. Para sorpresa de ellos sus heridas no dolían tanto como antes. Incluso el caparazón de Raph estaba ya medio cerrando. Cosa extraña. Pero decidió no quejarse. Entrando a la enfermería se arrodillaron al lado de Leo y cerraron los ojos mientras le daban un poco de su energía como el maestro Splinter les había enseñado. Rogaron con todo su ser que todo lo de sus sueños no había sido mentira y que realmente le darían otra oportunidad a su hermano mayor.

Un minuto pasó y nada. Los chicos abrieron los ojos y se miraron confundidos. No entendían que habían hecho mal.

-¿Y si solo fue un sueño colectivo?-Aventuro a decir Donnie con tristeza. Los chicos bajaron la vista hacia Leo. Suspiraron y se pusieron de pie. Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En eso desde la televisión que Mikey había dejado encendida se escucho la voz de la reportera.

-Desastre en el edificio del conocido empresario Saki. No hay sobrevivientes….aunque los cuerpos de dos importantes personas no han sido ubicados…Saki y su hija Karai no fueron hallados en la inmediaciones…aunque no se duda que pudieron haber sido incinerados en el incendio causado por explosiones que ocurrió en el lugar-Raph abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esa era una noticia que jamás había imaginado-No hubo sobrevivientes. Los cuerpos de todos han sido sacados de los escombros y reconocidos de forma inmediata…menos los dos mencionados anteriormente…la policía…-Se escuchaba la voz del reportero desde el living hasta que se escucho que lo apagaban. Debía de haber sido April quien se encontraba dormida en el sofá.

Los ojos de todos volvieron a posarse en el cuerpo helado de Leo-Leo…hermanito escuchaste eso…todos los malos están muertos…-Los ojos de Mikey se llenaron de lagrimas mientras hablaba con la forma sin vida de su hermano mayor.

Raphael trago saliva. Ahora todo seria distinto. Nada volvería a ser como antes. Ya no serian cuatro hermanos, ahora solo serian tres. La poca esperanza que tuvieron se hizo polvo. A pesar de que sus enemigos estaban muertos nada ni nadie borraría la enorme pena y tristeza que llenaba sus corazones. Sin uno de los pilares que ellos cuatro formaban. Era una construcción a medias. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…su hermano Leonardo…el tan solo pensar que no volvería a discutir con él lo colocaba realmente triste. Ya no tendría a nadie que lo esperaba después de sus salidas para regañarlo y luego preocuparse de sus heridas.

-…Leo…-Sollozo débilmente tapándose el rostro.

Leonardo podía escuchar llantos desde lejos, como si se encontraba sumergido bajo el agua. Los llantos comenzaron a oírse mucho más cerca. Podía sentir un dolor en su cuerpo, lo sentía pesado y aletargado. Movió la cabeza dando un leve gemido. Todo le dolía.

Mikey se quedo estático, ¿había oído a Leo gemir? Eso no era posible, su hermano mayor llevaba muerto casi un dia. Eso era imposible. Para su sorpresa los ojos de su hermano comenzaron a abrirse y se encontró viendo a Leonardo quien lo miraba confundido.

-¿Cómo…es esto posible…?-Murmuro Leo sintiéndose terriblemente débil-Hola chicos-Saludo al encontrase con los rostros sorprendidos de sus tres hermanos.

-¡Leo!-Exclamo su hermano de naranja recobrándose de la impresión. Raph levanto la vista hacia su hermano, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Leonardo lo estaba mirando con cansancio…pero vivo. Después de todo el sueño que tuvieron había sido verdad. Aún así…

-¿Cómo…?-Dijo Raph acercándose a su hermano mayor. Tenía que tocarlo para cerciorase que no era un sueño.

-No lo sé…-Leonardo respondió mirando a su hermano de rojo.

Donatello de rodillas esbozo una leve sonrisa que se fue ensanchando con el paso de los segundos-Hasta cuando nos harás sufrir Leo…es la segunda vez que mueres y regresas a nosotros…no creo poder soportar una tercera vez…-La voz de Donnie sonaba agotada.

-Lo lamento-Murmuro Leo sonriendo. Donnie negó suavemente.

-Pero me alegra verte con nosotros Leo…-Donnie se levanto lentamente acordándose de la cura para la toxina. Aun teniendo a Leo otra vez con ellos, debía asegurarse de que la cura eliminara la maldita toxina que causo todo ese sufrimiento a la familia. Tomo el frasco que pensó jamás usaría y llenando una jeringa con su contenido miro a Leonardo-Bien…te daré esto antes de que la toxina comience a hacer efecto-Tomando el brazo de su hermano mayor le inyecto el liquido. Una vez hecho salto sobre Leo y lo abrazo. Tanto Raph como Mikey imitaron a su hermano de morado y abrazaron a Leonardo como nunca antes lo había hecho-Por fin somos una familia de nuevo-Lloro Donnie dejando salir sus sentimientos que había intentado de reprimir.

Leo sonrió. Él no había pensado que muerte le regalaría una segunda oportunidad, pero lo agradecía profundamente. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin poder reprimirlas más. Sabia por todo lo que sus hermanos habían pasado por él y eso lo agradecía profundamente.

-¿Leonardo?-La voz del maestro Splinter sonó desde la entrada de la enfermería. Los cuatro chicos miraron hacia la puerta donde su padre los miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Hijo…-Se apresuro a llegar a su lado y lo abrazo y le beso la frente-Mi niño…mi niño…-Murmuro una y otra vez sintiéndose feliz de tener de vuelta a su hijo mayor-Pero ¿Cómo…cómo es esto posible…?-Pregunto viendo a su hijo mayor con una felicidad que no sentía en años.

Leonardo negó con la cabeza. No sabía que decir. No sabía porque muerte lo mando de regreso. Mientras lo hacia Donnie no dejaba de ver a su hermano mayor. Era tan bueno el tener a su hermano mayor de regreso. Pero sabía que había muerto de verdad. Su hermano había muerto, él mismo se había cerciorado que era así. La lanza había atravesado las arterias de Leo y por eso su hermano mayor había muerto. Y que ahora estuviera de nuevo vivo, decía que ese daño había sido reparado de forma milagrosa. Él no creía en milagros pero lo que veía era exactamente eso. Un milagro y el mejor de todos. De alguna forma necesitaban agradecer a esa voz que lea hablo en sueños y les dijo sobre lo que pasaría. April no tardo en aparecer acompañada de Casey. Ambos con rostros soñolientos, pero al ver a Leonardo vivo y hablando como si nada ambos palidecieron y se pusieron a gritar como locos. Era hora de las explicaciones pensó Donnie.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Y me queda el último capítulo que es más como un epilogo de esta historia. Ojala les haya gustado. Me costó pensar cómo hacer para que Leo regresara a la vida pero lo logre. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto o no? Por favor dejen reviews. ¿Sí? Gracias por leer y nos estaremos leyendo pronto. **_


	13. Epílogo: Union

_**Y ahora es un MUCHAS GRACIAS LECTORES POR SU CONTINUO SOPORTE. Sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera sido posible. Por eso mismo se los agradezco de todo corazón. Y quienes tienen todo mi más sincero agradecimiento y cariño son: A Crystal Violeta, **__**pauoromarsh**__** , **__**VanessaLaUnicorn, mikemasters,**_ _**dragonazabache**__**, **__**Rose Black Dragon**__** , **__**Haoyoh Asakura**__**, Guest, Naomi de Aldebaran, ANGELMAU, The Saku, Iukarey, **__**Feels the music**__** y a quienes leyeron mi historia a lo largo de las semanas. Y por supuesto no puedo creer que llegue a los casi ¡CIENTO QUINCE REVIEWS! Casi me caigo de espalda con esta noticia Muchas gracias. Y espero que les guste este último capítulo en el cual me esmere harto en escribir. Intente poner los sentimientos de nuestras queridas tortugas y al final una cosa que podría llevar a una secuela. Si es que ustedes lo quieren por supuesto. Ojala este último capítulo sea de su total agrado. Y ahora las invito a seguir. Disfruten de la lectura**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de las tortugas ninjas me pertenece, pero desearía que fuera asi. Al menos me gustaría que me regalaran a Leonardo. Mi amor…**_

_**Chapter 13: Epilogo "Unión"**_

Raphael miro a su hermano mayor quien había caído dormido tras el milagro ocurrido. Donnie y su hermano menor Mikey se habían asustados cuando Leo no respondió a una pregunta realizada por April y al verlo y percatarse que tenía los ojos cerrados todos creyeron lo peor. Pero cuando Leo movió la cabeza levemente al costado se dieron cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Donnie soltó el aire que retuvo durante el corto lapso de tiempo y Mikey suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos agotado tras todo lo ocurrido.

Media hora antes…

April grito asustada creyendo que lo que estaba viendo era un sueño. Casey a su lado la abrazo mientras la protegía de lo que fuera lo que estaba acostado en la cama con la forma de Leonardo. Pero Donnie salió al rescate de la situación.

-Cálmense…es Leo…de alguna manera Leo regreso-Donnie miro a sus otros dos hermanos-Les contare lo que sucedió-Se sentó en su asiento, el mismo asiento que había usado varias veces mientras intentaba encontrar una solución para la toxina que estaba matando de a poco a su hermano mayor-Todos nosotros soñamos con…no sé cómo decirlo, pero…lo único que pudimos sentir fue su voz diciendo que teníamos que darle un poco de nuestra energía a Leo-Sonrió-Energía vital por lo que pude notar…asi que vinimos aquí e hicimos lo que nos dijo esa voz, no fue coincidencia que los tres soñáramos lo mismo-Leo lo miraba con rostro agotado, parecía listo para dormir-Hicimos lo que nos dijo esa voz y fue la segunda oportunidad de nuestra familia, solo eso…al menos es lo que creo-Donnie miro a su hermano mayor. Le alegraba mucho el tenerlo de regreso con ellos.

Leo con los ojos entrecerrados los miro-E-era la muerte…fue él…él decidió darnos…esta segunda oportunidad…debemos agradecerle…por esto…-Leo bostezo. Se sentía agotado y su cuerpo muy pesado. Le estaba costando mantenerse despierto.

-Pero ¿Por qué la muerte haría algo asi? ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer?-Pregunto April viendo a Leo y los chicos ahora que estaba más calmada.

-No…no lo sé…solo estaba sorprendido…por el amor…que nos tenemos…dijo que…le di pena…-Leo respondió en un susurro la pregunta. Suponía que era debido a eso. Dado que tras ver las despedidas y el encontrarlo de regreso en el llamado purgatorio la muerte se había mostrado distinto.

-Es impresionante lo que ustedes pueden lograr, incluso con la misma muerte-Casey dijo mientras bostezaba. Leo se dio cuenta que todos tenían rostros agotados. Después de todo no era de sorprender que no durmieran como deberían hacerlo tras los acontecimientos sucedidos las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

Leo cerró los ojos, lo único que quería era dormir. Solo dormir y descansar sin ninguna molestia por primera vez en varios días. Mientras los demás seguían hablando, la tortuga de azul se dejo llevar por el mundo del sueño.

Raphael tomo la mano de su hermano mayor. Todos se habían ido a acostar tras el largo y duro dia que tuvieron con todo lo ocurrido. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se recostaba al lado de su hermano mayor y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Leo cerró los ojos. Deslizo una mano hacia el pecho de la tortuga de azul y sintiendo el débil pero existente latido se quedo dormido.

Plano astral.

"Leo se encontró en lo que parecía ser una jungla. La recordaba bien, había pasado por terribles momentos en ese lugar por los dos años que permaneció en ese sitio. Tuvo que hacer cosas que jamás creyó tener que hacer. Su cuerpo y alma habían sido heridos en esa jungla más de una vez. Había visto su sangre fluir libremente de las heridas que sufrió por tener que luchar por sobrevivir. Sus ojos se apagaron. Esas cosas no las quería recordar. Era los peores momentos de su vida. Momentos que nadie nunca conocería y que si por alguna razón su padre o sus hermanos se enteraran causaría una herida inmensa y profunda en la familia.

-Leonardo…te acuerdas que fue aquí donde nos vimos una vez…hace un tiempo atrás-Leo reconoció la voz. Era la voz de la muerte-Te acuerdas…de las vidas que tomaste…de la vida que casi perdiste…te acuerdas que vine por ti…pero peleaste tu camino de regreso…te deje ir…como lo hice ahora…pero por motivos distintos…-La muerte apareció frente a Leo-Tu familia…es algo que jamás he visto…tanto amor y ser…capaz de dar la vida por uno de ustedes…de forma desinteresadas es impresionante…me demuestran que no…no todos los seres que habitan el mundo…son malos…por eso te mande de regreso…ustedes son la excepción a las reglas…son los que algún dia mostraran a los humanos…que todos son iguales…no importa como luzcan…sus discapacidades…sus enfermedades…sus ideas políticas o religiosas…su clase social…todos están hechos de lo mismo…quiero que el mundo se dé cuenta de eso…he tenido que recoger almas de niños pequeños…jóvenes inocentes…almas puras…y bondadosas…ustedes tienes cualidades que ellos no poseen…por eso te mande de regreso…tus hermanos te necesitan…tu padre te necesita…tu familia no es nada si uno de ustedes falta…es mi regalo por ser como son…por ser tan puros…-La muerte le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Leo-Pero…a pesar de todo…tu cuerpo jamás será como antes…lamento que sea asi…pero rompí una regla al mandarte de vuelta…para que no hagan nada en contra tuya o de tu familia…no elimine por completo el daño…que la toxina causo en tu cuerpo…-Leo frunció el ceño-No te preocupes…no morirás…pero no serás el de siempre…tu fuerza disminuirá…no podrás pelear por mucho tiempo…te agotaras…tu corazón está débil…y tu cuerpo igual…es el precio que debes pagar…por el regalo que les di…-Leo lo quedo mirando-Y además…serás necesario para…lo que se acerca…tú y tus hermanos…son la última esperanza de…que las pérdidas humanas no sean extremas…por eso te envié…pero no puedes hablar de esto…con ninguno de tus hermanos…amigos o padre…es el precio que tienes que pagar por lo…que te di…serás un emisario mío en la tierra…serás un guía para los moribundos…y al mismo tiempo una luz para lo que…se acerca…Shredder y Karai…ellos lo están viendo ahora…esa amenaza…llegara pronto…prepárate…-La muerte comenzó a desvanecerse.

-No te preocupes, con tal de estar de regreso con mis hermanos, mi padre y mis amigos, todo eso valdrá la pena-La muerte sonrió. Leo cerró los ojos al ver como se iluminaba intensamente el lugar. Sabía que tendría que pagar un precio, algo en su interior se lo había dicho. Pero eso ahora era lo de menos.

-Te estaré observando…a ti…y tus hermanos…-La voz de la muerte se escucho mientras se desvanecía de a poco."

Leonardo abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo no lo sentía tan pesado como antes y no se sentía tan mal como cuando despertó la vez anterior. Miro alrededor, estaba en su habitación. No recordaba llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando con sus hermanos, padre y amigos cuando supuso se quedo dormido, tras eso solo se acordaba de haber hablado con la muerte y nada más. Se incorporo lentamente. Su cabeza le dolía un poco. Corriendo las mantas a un lado se levanto con cuidado. Sus piernas estaban débiles como el resto de su cuerpo. No era de extrañar considerando todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar vivo. Tanto él como sus hermanos y familia completa.

-¡Leo!-Escucho que gritaban desde la puerta de su habitación. El de azul giro un poco la cabeza. Su hermano menor Mikey se encontraba allí sonriendo alegremente.

-Hola Mikey-Saludo sin saber porque su hermano se veía tan contento.

-Me alegro de que despertaras. Donnie pensó que habías entrado en un coma de nuevo-Dijo aproximándose a su hermano mayor. Sin decir más lo abrazo.

Leo no entendía muy bien que ocurría-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que desperté tras el ataque que recibí al ir al cuartel de Shredder?-Pregunto un poco cansado. Su voz no sonaba como siempre. Sonaba algo ronca y desusada.

-Una semana completa. Después de que despertaras y habláramos un poco te quedaste dormido, pero no despertabas con nada. Donnie te reviso y dijo que tenía unas cosas que decirte sobre tu salud…pero con el paso de los días creímos que el daño que tu cuerpo recibió tras la toxina y el ataque hizo que te hundieras en un coma…-Mikey abrazo a su hermano mayor-Pero al menos estas despierto y con más energía que antes-Leo sonrió su hermano menor lloraba en su hombro. Rodeándolo con los brazos sonrió.

-Estoy bien, algo débil pero bien-Susurro al oído de Mikey quien sin soltarlo le abrazo mas fuerte-Vamos quiero hablar con ustedes…-Leo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación seguido de cerca por Mikey quien iba casi pegado a su caparazón. Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con un Donnie ojeroso pero que de todas maneras sonrió al verlo de pie-Hola Donnie-Dijo el de azul mientras su hermano de morado se le acercaba y le tomaba la mano para comprobar su pulso-Estoy bien Donnie…vamos que quiero verlos y hablar un asunto con ustedes-Su hermano lo quedo mirando.

-Creo que sería mejor que te acostaras de nuevo…hay…hay algo…-Donnie tomo aire, no sabía cómo decirle a su hermano sobre las consecuencias que dejo la toxina sobre su cuerpo. Pero Leo le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Vamos quiero ver a Raph-Interrumpió mientras seguía su camino hacia el primer piso. Escuchaba ruidos en el dojo, supuso que debía ser Raphael considerando que el ruido provenía de golpes dados sobre un saco. Sus otros dos hermanos lo seguían de cerca.

Raphael dio otro golpe más al saco, tras eso dio dos patadas más, otro puñetazo y otra patada, dos golpes de puño, una patada, cuatro golpes de puños…ese era su rutina desde hacía una semana, el mismo tiempo que su hermano mayor permanecía dormido en su habitación. Quería que despertara, quería oírlo hablar, verlo moverse…en otras palabras verlo vivo, igual a como era antes de que lo envenenaran. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible, tenía una sensación de que todo lo sucedido con su hermano mayor traería consecuencias al cuerpo de Leo, al ver a Donnie esa sospecha se hacía más fuerte. La muerte podía haberlo mandado de regreso pero sabía que había un precio a pagar. Y ese precio debía ser pagado por Leo, nadie más, solo aquel que había sido devuelto al mundo de los vivos. Sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a pegar seis golpes de puños y tres patadas. Cuando escucho que abrían la puerta del dojo. Volteando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En la puerta se encontraba su hermano mayor y líder. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Dejando de golpear el saco corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Maldición Leo…me tenias preocupado-Dijo mientras lo soltaba. Leo lo quedo mirando unos instantes y subiendo su mano a la mejilla de Raph le acaricio. Al sacar su mano le mostro las lagrimas que había limpiado de sus mejillas. El de rojo ladeo la cabeza y lo volvió a abrazar-No importa que me vean llorar…lo único que me alegra es de verte de nuevo de pie-Sollozo mientras dejando sus manos en los hombros de Leo lo miro-Te quiero hermano…te quiero mucho…-Susurro Raph sin dejar de llorar.

Leonardo se sentía un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano Raphael, jamás imagino que lo acontecido lo afectaría tanto-Ven Raph-Murmuro tomándolo del brazo lo llevo al comedor. Sentando en la silla espero a que el agua hirviera para servirse una taza de té. El cual extrañaba mucho. Una vez listo miro a sus tres hermanos quienes lo observaban con detenimiento-Donnie antes que me digas algo, sé que hay algo malo con mi salud-Donnie abrió la boca para decir algo pero Leo prosiguió-Es el precio que debo pagar por estar vivo…la muerte me lo explico. Debido a las reglas que tuvo que romper para hacer que yo regresara a este mundo tuvo que dejarme con algunas secuelas para que no pasara nada malo a ninguno de ustedes o a mi-Sonrió-No moriré eso me lo dejo claro…bueno al menos no luego. Pero sé que mi corazón está débil y mi cuerpo igual, sé que me cansare pronto al pelear pero lo bueno es que sigo vivo y sigo al lado de ustedes-Declaro mientras hacía girar la taza entre sus manos.

Donnie bajo la vista. Si era un precio a pagar por el regalo recibido entonces no tenían que reclamar-De todas maneras Leo, tendrás que comenzar a tomar medicina para tu corazón y tu cuerpo-Leo lo miro-Así tu cuerpo aguantara un poco mas y no estará tan debilitado-Añadió apresuradamente al ver que su hermano mayor abría la boca para decir algo que seguramente iba en contra de lo que a medicina se refería.

-Está bien Donnie, por ustedes lo hare-Leo miro hacia la puerta de la habitación de su padre-¿Dónde está el maestro Splinter?-Pregunto al notar que la habitación estaba vacía. No sentía ninguna energía desde allí.

-Esta con April, todo lo sucedido lo dejo agotado y lo mande con ella a la granja asi podrá descansar adecuadamente-Explico Don viendo a sus otros hermanos quienes lucían tan cansado como él.

-Sera mejor que vayan a descansar…aunque no se qué hora es-Dijo Leo mirando alrededor buscando algún reloj.

Mikey sonrió-Son las ocho de la noche Leo-Aclaro mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-Mejor aun-Sentencio el de azul-Descansen que lo necesitaran cuando comencemos con los entrenamientos. Aunque las cosas están calmadas aun nadie sabe que le paso a Shredder o Karai, asi que pueden regresar por venganza dentro de poco…

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Karai y Shredder si nosotros no te hemos mencionado nada de eso?-Interrumpió Raph con rostro palido. No le agradaba que Leo comenzara a preocuparse por esas cosas cuando recién venia despertando tras estar inconsciente una semana y quedar con secuelas para el resto de su vida.

-Muerte me lo dijo, por eso se que ellos no fueron encontrados en las ruinas del edificio-Contesto Leo dejando la taza en la mesa. Le estaba costando un poco concentrarse y su visión se desenfocaba a ratos-Sera mejor ir a descansar-Murmuro poniéndose de pie se tambaleo un poco-Creo que debería irme a mi cama-Musito sacudiendo su cabeza un momento para aclárasela. Raph se le acerco y rodeándolo por los hombros lo sujeto.

-Vamos te llevo a tu habitación-Dijo mientras lo encaminaba hacia su pieza. Detrás de ellos iban Mikey y Donnie, el último con un frasco de medicina y un vaso con agua. Una vez que Leo se acostó ayudado por su hermano de rojo Donnie le entrego el vaso con agua y una pastilla.

Leo miro la mano de su hermano la cual sostenía la pequeña píldora-Es necesario-Susurro con los ojos semi cerrados. Donnie asintió. Tomándola se la coloco en la boca y la trago con el agua del vaso. Recostándose sintió como su hermano Mikey lo arropaba y cerrando los ojos se quedo nuevamente dormido. Los tres hermanos se miraron.

-Dormiré con él por si durante la noche pasa algo-Dijo Raph viendo a sus dos hermanos menores.

-Yo también dormiré aquí-Sentencio Donnie con total seriedad. Mikey sonrió. El no diría nada, asi que saliendo de la habitación dejando a sus hermanos con rostros de duda. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomando su almohada y su cobertor se devolvió a la habitación de Leo dejando a sus otros dos hermanos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo no me quedo atrás. Me quedare también para cuidar de Leo-Así entre los tres se acomodaron alrededor de su hermano mayor y Mikey acostado al lado derecho de su hermano mayor le tomo la mano, lo mismo hizo Donnie al lado contrario y Raph acostado a los pies de la cama se quedaron dormidos mas tranquilamente ahora que sabían que Leo estaba vivo y con ellos.

Lugar desconocido…

En una habitación pequeña y fría, sin una sola luz que alumbrara el reducido espacio Shredder se encontraba en el suelo sangrando de todos sus poros, heridas enormes cubrían su cuerpo humano y su cuerpo de Ultrom el cual estaba expuesto al exterior y que también sangraba. Su cuerpo humano estaba sujeto por gruesas cadenas luminosas tanto sus manos y piernas, al igual que su cuerpo de Ultrom el cual no podía incluso mover. Al otro lado Karai estaba en las mismas o si no peores condiciones que Shredder. Ambos tan malheridos como nunca antes habían estado.

-Nunca escaparan de aquí…-La voz de un ser masculino se escucho-Así podre apoderarme de lo que más quiero sin tener que lidiar con ustedes-Karai grito al ser herida otra vez. De la nada, enormes heridas aparecían en su cuerpo dejándola sangrando copiosamente. Mientras una sombra los miraba desde la distancia mediante una cámara. Esta figura se dio vuelta dejando ver solos dos ojos rojos brillantes que desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Guarida de la familia Hamato…

Leonardo se despertó antes que sus hermanos. Mirando alrededor una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguno de sus hermanos dormía con él. Poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño. Mojándose el rostro se miro al espejo. Algo había cambiado en su familia con lo sucedido y eso los había acercado aun más que antes. Haciéndolos uno solo. Sonrió se sentía feliz de haber podido regresar con ellos. Pero un sentimiento oscuro no lo dejaba en paz. Sentía que algo malo sucedería pronto pero no podía decir con claridad que cosa era. Saliendo del baño se dirigió a la cocina y colocando la tetera espero a que el agua hirviera. Escucho pasos desde el segundo piso. Por el sonido debía ser Raphael. A los pocos segundos su hermano de rojo apareció en la entrada de la cocina. Sentándose al lado de Leo lo quedo mirando.

-Buenos días-Saludo Leo mientras se levantaba a preparar dos tazas.

-Buenos días-Saludo de vuelta Raph. Mirando a su hermano mayor una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, se sentía tan bien el tener de regreso a Leonardo con ellos que no podía evitar sonreír ante eso-¿Cómo te sientes?

Leonardo lo miro-Bien, me siento más despejado que ayer-Respondió apagando la tetera que estaba soñando indicando que el agua ya había hervido.

-Así lo veo-Raph se puso de pie esperando a que Leo dejara la tetera de regreso sobre el quemador de la cocina. Lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazo fuertemente-Por favor Leo nunca más nos abandones-Murmuro sin soltarlo-Eres muy importante para nosotros…nos sentimos perdidos cuando creímos que estabas muerto-Susurro viendo a los ojos de Leonardo.

-Lo prometo Raph que nunca más pasara lo que paso-Con eso le devolvió al abrazo y se sentaron a beber el té que Leo preparo para él y para él mismo. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, se podía sentir en el aire de la guarida.

-¡LEOOOO!-Se escucho el grito de Mikey desde el segundo piso-Raph dijo que quería comerse el ultimo pedazo de piza que quedo…-Por lo que se podía escuchar su hermano menor estaba teniendo otro sueño relacionado con comida.

-Dios….hasta cuando aprenderás a no comer pizza en la noche-Se escucho que Donnie se quejaba-Leo creo que sería bueno que prendieras un incienso en tu habitación, Mikey se tiro un gas…-Y Leo con Raph no escucharon mas ya que por lo que se podía apreciar su pequeño hermano menor había despertado y comenzado una guerra de almohada sobre Donatello.

"Si las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes en poco tiempo" Pensó Leo mientras bebía un poco de su te al tiempo que aparecían en el comedor sus dos hermanos riendo a todo lo que daban. Ambos cubiertos de plumas blancas y con rostros tranquilos que no había visto desde que la pesadilla en la cual casi muere ocurrió. La guarida se sentía en paz por primera vez en días. Los cuatro hermanos juntos y sin peligro próximo. Esto era lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Leonardo sonrió y mirando a Raph ambos asintieron satisfechos y tranquilos. La familia Hamato volvía a ser una como era antes y eso ya nadie lo cambiaria. Esa unión que ellos tenían era más poderosa que cualquier cosa y nadie jamás cambiarían eso. Pero lo que la muerte le había dicho le preocupaba. Deseaba decírselo a sus hermanos pero rompería con la promesa que hizo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era esperar a que lo que la muerte le dijo se cumpliera. Esa amenaza no tardaría en aparecer y ellos de nuevo tendrían que enfrentar el peligro. El problema era que ya no podría pelear como antes y sus hermanos correrían grave peligro por su culpa. Suspiro. Tiempo tenían pero no sabía cuánto. Sabía que desde alguna parte ese peligro se estaba aproximando y todo cambiaria si la muerte estaba preocupada por eso.

Espacio exterior. Lugar próximo a Júpiter.

Una brillante y enorme nave se acercaba con dos prisioneros a bordo. Dos juguetes que estaban sangrando y gritando como locos por libertad en sus celdas. Mientras la figura con ojos rojos sonreía al ver a través de una pantalla la imagen del planeta tierra.

_**Fin.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gusto o no? Si quieren una secuela avisen y lo pensare. Ya que si me decido a hacer una secuela tengo que ver bien como colocare la situación y que sucederá con las tortugas. Y esta vez de verdad que podría matar a alguno. Ustedes saben como es. De todas maneras gracias por compartir conmigo esta historia y por estar allí cuando necesitaba soporte. Dejen review y háganme saber lo que piensan sobre una secuela. Pronto subiré una nueva historia que no está relacionada con esta. Pero espero que de todas maneras les guste. Dejen review y nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco. Y por favor dejen review.**_


End file.
